


[翻译]Sorry, Not Sorry

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Is Not Your Damsel, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky ain’t scared of no super-serum, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Disabled! Bucky, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Gallows Humor, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Homelessness, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Metal Arm Kink, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Overdosing, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Schrunkyclunks, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Suicide, Switching, Veterans Affairs politics, Veterans Affairs protests, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, competent! Bucky, physical assault, probably should be, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 76,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 史蒂夫·罗杰斯只是想做正确的事。而当他来到布鲁克林的退伍军人门诊大厅里找志愿工作做的时候才意外地发现，有些老兵其实很痛恨美国队长和他所象征的一切。有个老兵更是对他深恶痛绝。





	1. 竖起中指

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sorry, Not Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846923) by [DrowningByDegrees-Art (DrowningByDegrees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees-Art), [SoftObsidian74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74), [The_She_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_She_Devil/pseuds/The_She_Devil). 



纽约的春天本应很有趣。从不再对史蒂夫的呼吸系统构成威胁的花朵，到数不清的街头集市和露天农贸市场，经过了漫长又寒冷的冬天，春天的纽约本该令人倍感快慰。

可眼下，这个春天还没给人喘息之余。这是个繁重的月份。先是恐怖分子袭击了哈德逊自行车道，接着是另一波外星入侵，带来了惨重的伤亡和损失。史蒂夫能从街边行人的脸上看到他们为之付出的代价。希望永远不灭，但在一个悲剧或袭击已不是新闻的城市生活可并不容易。

就算有他的体力、力量和速度，再加上一队顶尖的英雄，史蒂夫仍然无法为纽约带来安宁。有时他也会想，自己选择血清时，究竟为之放弃了什么，而他现在又在做些什么。

每当他太过感伤，需要走出思绪的罗网时，他就逼迫自己走出自己这间布鲁克林高地的砂石住宅，去问候那些他看作朋友的人们：隔壁的理发师，帕特里克；街角面包房的老夫妇，弗里达霍夫夫妇；永远乐观的邮差女士拉肖达；甜美的星巴克店员，雀斑姑娘特丽。

可今天，这些还不够。他的抑郁中还混杂了相当程度的愧疚感。复仇者联盟最近一次在哈莱姆东区战斗时殃及的无辜让他们的努力成果化为无有。

他联系了山姆，后者总有办法让史蒂夫告别自怨自艾。

山姆满是活力地接起电话：“嘿兄弟，怎么了？”

“需要帮忙吗？”史蒂夫问。

“讲真，不需要。今天来了很多志愿者。而且我们在培训新人，所以……”

“我大概会让他们分心。”史蒂夫闷闷不乐地说。

“大概，”山姆说，话里带着笑意，“怎么了？又开始自责了？”

史蒂夫嘟囔了一句什么，山姆笑了。史蒂夫有点想直接挂断电话，但他知道这是最有用的灵药。山姆总有办法。好吧，通常情况下。

“你知道城里不止我们这一家退伍军人事务部（Veterans Administration，以下简称VA），对吧？说起来……嗯，布鲁克林就有一家……就在弗莱特布什区的礼拜堂街，比哈林区这里离你近多了。”

史蒂夫有些不高兴。他总是 _和_ 山姆一起去VA。他们可是个团队，而且说实话，史蒂夫喜欢山姆能在众人面前帮他圆场。山姆几乎和所有人都处得来。

有时，史蒂夫的感情用事会让他惹上麻烦，尤其是和神盾局的公关部门。比如上次，福克斯新闻记者问了他一个移民方面的排外问题，他以斥责作答。那段视频被循环了几个月，在网上掀起了轩然大波，让弗瑞每次看到史蒂夫，眼皮就跳个不停。并不是说他在意神盾局的想法；史蒂夫只是不想应付所谓的形象崩塌问题，在他没能适当回以微笑，或者以外交辞令得体应对。

不过，离开神盾局的阴影也意味着史蒂夫必须得开始自己做点志愿工作，而不再只靠着他朋友们的社交能力的保护。

“我知道，山姆。”史蒂夫承认了。

“展翅高飞吧，老麻雀，”山姆说，“你都在我这儿当了这么久志愿者了，是该自立门户了。”

“ _你才是_ 鸟。”史蒂夫反驳道。

“我是猎鹰，谢谢！别搞错了。”山姆说。

史蒂夫轻笑一声，摇了摇头。他已经感觉好多了。

“好吧，我会去布鲁克林那边看看。”

“好！”山姆为他喝彩，“记得告诉我怎么样。”

“我会的……还有山姆？”

“嗯？”

“谢谢。”

“别客气。”

史蒂夫挂了电话，感觉轻松了不少，还有了新的使命感。他换上一件新的黑底黄字的军装T恤和舒适的卡其裤，理了理头发，带上钥匙出门了。

骑摩托车穿梭于布鲁克林的熙攘车流中也能帮助他平复情绪。这让他意识到自己多不经常走出自己的街区。除去和山姆一起在中央公园晨跑，他基本上只在附近的两到四个街区里打转。是时候改变日常习惯，做点不一样的事了，也许还能遇见点新人。再者，志愿工作也总能让他感觉好起来。

史蒂夫在布鲁克林VA门诊大厅的对面停好车，一小簇人群聚集在外面。就算隔着好远，他也能看出他们的怒容，史蒂夫轻松的心情立刻被担忧取代。

路边的长椅上站着个身穿黑色皮夹克的壮硕男人，他拿着大喇叭，高过周围的人群。那家伙的棒球帽拉得很低，史蒂夫看不清他的脸。

“他们在杀人！”他喊道，“就算不死在海外，他们也要断绝你的生机！”

人群中好几个人附和地大喊。

史蒂夫缓步往那边走去，有点警惕，但他打量那个手拿喇叭的男人，心中更多的是好奇。他一只手戴着手套，另一只则没有。史蒂夫停下脚步。那家伙下巴上新冒出的胡茬遮不住他那迷人的下颌线。

“为这狗屁国家牺牲了胳膊，双腿，心灵还不够。他们还想夺走你们的灵魂！”他喊叫着，用纯正的布鲁克林口音，“我失去了最棒的战友。不是在海外，罗迪没有死在战场上，但回家之后，他自杀了！”

史蒂夫无声地倒抽一口气，男人的话击中了他内心中柔软又脆弱的一角，他之前甚至不熟悉的一角。

“为什么？因为他有抑郁症，创伤小组也他妈的毫无帮助。九个月也没等来心理评估，他饮弹自杀了。九个月！开什么玩笑？！我们活该如此吗？”

“不！”人群吼叫着。

“我们的自杀率高过其他人百分之二十二，而议会里的那些肥猫们毫不在意。他们还想削减我们的经费，就算百分之八十的流浪老兵们还活在精神疾病和药物滥用的痛苦中。VA又能怎么帮我们？这里只有两个治疗师！”

“还有鲍勃！”有人喊道。

笑声响起，紧张的气氛被打破了，史蒂夫也不禁露出微笑。

手持喇叭的男人也笑了，但笑声刺耳，毫无喜悦。“噢对，鲍勃，那个志愿者。我们都爱鲍勃，但他是兼职，而有五百多个人定期光顾这里。人手远远不够，我们活该如此吗？”

“不！”史蒂夫和人群一起呐喊起来，男人声音中的激情让他肾上腺素激增。

男人的视线再次掠过人群，目光停留在史蒂夫身上。

他缓缓放低喇叭，史蒂夫感觉自己的脉搏跳速瞬间快了几倍。他对那家伙鼓励性地点了点头。老天，这人太有感染力了，若是有用，他愿意和他一起上台演讲。

但那人可没对史蒂夫回礼。事实上，他看上去甚至完全不想见到史蒂夫。他的嘴唇挑起一个不悦的弧度，又举起了扩音器。“好，好，好，看看是谁一路从曼哈顿屈尊来访了。各位，给他开道，我们这儿来了位超级英雄。”

男人恶意满满的语气也影响了人群。周围的男男女女纷纷望向史蒂夫，他从他们的眼中看到了愤怒与憎恨。

这画面既视感很强。史蒂夫还清楚地记得1943年那个寒冷的午后，他第一次随劳军巡演，在一群敌意很强的士兵面前登上舞台。

他扬起下巴，向前走去。不管这些人到底怎么看待他，史蒂夫已经决心要支持他们的事业。

“你们好。”他抬高声音，好让每个人都听见。

“啊，他说话了！有什么高见吗，美国队长？或者你是来逮捕我们的？”那个年轻人几乎冲他啐了一口。

史蒂夫摇了摇头。“不，我同意你们。”

人群中传来好几声惊讶的抽气声，一些人麻木的双眼又有了希望的神采，让他备受鼓舞。

“所有在美国军队服过役，付出你们这样的牺牲的人都应得到尊重，”史蒂夫抬头看着那张轻蔑的脸庞，那双蓝色眼睛回望着他，“还包括相应的医疗保障，住房补助，再就业和心理援助。我认同你们的看法。”

男人放低了喇叭，史蒂夫继续往下说，肩膀放松了少许。

“你们在此奋斗的东西与任何战争一样重要。实际上，这更重要，毕竟辜负了为自由而战的人，战争还有什么意义呢？”

赞同声接二连三响起。“阿门”、“太他妈对了”、“谢谢美国队长”。史蒂夫终于觉得他在做些什么，或者说至少说了些用的话。

街边长椅上站着的家伙又把扬声器举到了嘴边。“多感人的演讲啊。只不过，可惜这与你的履历有出入，队长。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，昂起头，默默回想他做过的每一件事。

“噢，别那么困惑，”男人继续道，“还是你忘了，在你东奔西走享受救世主的荣光之时，他们却用你的照片来招募我们？”

男人把手伸向人群，有人递给他一个标语牌，上面贴着美国队长手指前方的图片。史蒂夫的照片下方写着一行字：不必成为超级英雄，也可大有作为。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，有些措手不及。

“你的照片让普通市民觉得不为国家大业挥洒热血，自己就狗屁不如。”

内疚在史蒂夫的胃部翻搅。那人的语气满是藐视。

“而等我们回来，如果我们能回来，他们又用你的照片让我们闭嘴。当我们询问医疗服务和住房，他们是这样回答我们的，‘美国队长可不会为了蝇头小利而战斗，他是为了正义！’”

回音在街道上方盘旋。更多人围了过来，那家伙讲完时，已经极为愤怒，涨红了脸，全身都在颤抖。史蒂夫环顾四周，看到人们混杂着失望和不满的表情。

羞耻和愤怒在史蒂夫心中熊熊燃烧，他决心解决这一切。“我不知道他们还在用我的照片征兵，”他听到自己说，依然望着那张有他照片的标语牌，“这是……错的。我保证会处理这件事，立刻。”

拿喇叭的家伙咆哮起来。“你当然会了。你就是正义的化身，对吗？或者只是公关的产物。但与此同时，我们会一直在这儿。要求我们应得的福利。”

史蒂夫收紧了下巴，想要与那人理论，但还没等他反驳，那人就开始挥舞拳头，同时喊起了新的口号。

“我们曾为国效力！还我们的福利！”

被吸引而来的围观者越来越多了。可史蒂夫还在为这个彻底的陌生人对他的成见默默较着劲。

所以他留下了。

这一半是对抗议活动的赞成，另一半则是出于纯然的挑衅，史蒂夫也举起了拳头，与他们一同挥舞。长椅上的那家伙也注意到了，他眯起了双眼。

也许是因为史蒂夫太固执，也许他只是想证明这家伙是错的，但史蒂夫不知不觉也挑衅地望向那人。

过了二十分钟，抗议的人群渐渐散去，但史蒂夫依然坚定不移。他拒绝在长椅上的那家伙之前离开。

这对抗很尴尬，但最后那家伙跳下了长椅，大步向他走来，该死的，那淡蓝色的眼睛真的很迷人。史蒂夫不大情愿地欣赏着他新冒出了青色胡茬，有些不修边幅的英俊相貌。

“好吧，你表过态了，队长。我们接受你的支持。”那家伙说，但他的口气更像是“谁管你啊”。

“我之前说的都是认真的，”史蒂夫脱口而出，“我不知道他们用我的照片来征兵。我肯定会让他们换掉。”

那个男人翻了个白眼。“对，好。真棒。你想要小饼干什么的吗？我是说，干嘛要告诉我这些？”

这还真把他问住了。这家伙显然对美国队长有很深的成见，但在史蒂夫·罗杰斯是什么人这个问题上，史蒂夫不能让步。尤其对方是一位勇气和正义感兼备的退伍士兵。若是这家伙不这么生他的气，史蒂夫很肯定他们能成为朋友。

史蒂夫叹了口气，露出苦笑，试图消散两人之间的紧张气氛。“因为你把我想错了。我们重新开始怎么样？”他伸出手，“你好，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。有些人把我看作美国队长，但是在那之前，我是一个来自布鲁克林，服过役的小个子。”

史蒂夫等待着，直到那家伙用夹杂着不可理喻和愤怒的神情回望他。

那家伙最终哼了一声，用没戴手套的那只手气势汹汹地握了握史蒂夫的手。“你好，史蒂夫，我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，”他说，“你知道吗，每一次复仇者联盟的冲突都会耗费这座城市的纳税人上百万美元，同理还有我们的VA？”

史蒂夫抽回了手。“你是指那些使城市免于毁灭的冲突吗？”

詹姆斯翻了个白眼，开始绕开史蒂夫往前走，难以容忍——他们可是正在争辩。

“把战斗引开城市怎么样？”詹姆斯说，连头都懒得回，“让我们纽约人喘口气。”

“我也关心这座城市，你知道。我是在这儿长大的。”史蒂夫冲着他的后背喊道。

詹姆斯摇头的模样，再加上史蒂夫看不清他的表情，这一切只让史蒂夫的火气更盛，他跟上了对方的脚步。

“嘿，我在和你说话！”

“哦是吗？好吧，那我不想和你说了，美国队长，”詹姆斯说，依然没有转身的意思，“怎么不回你那百万豪宅，让我这个平民消停会儿呢。”

“蠢货！”

那家伙停住了脚步，史蒂夫终于觉得自己有了洗清冤屈的机会。他总算让这家伙停下听他说话了。

詹姆斯转过身，冷漠的双眼让史蒂夫感觉到一股彻骨的寒意。他不怕这家伙，但这并不代表詹姆斯的敌意可以忽略不计。

他又陷入了自我挣扎中。他在做什么？和一位为老兵权益抗争的人在街头找架吵。

“我不管你是谁，”詹姆斯说，“你不能那么叫我。”

“好吧，别挣扎了。”

詹姆斯攥紧了拳头，而史蒂夫意识到这家伙，这个老兵，已经做好了在路边和他打一架的准备。史蒂夫的怒意瞬间消散了。

“听着，我不想和你打，好吗？”史蒂夫说，“我只是……我想支持你在做的事业。仅此而已。”

“你想支持我们，”詹姆斯说，脸上挂着挖苦的笑容，他移开了目光，“好吧，史蒂夫·罗杰斯……没问题。”

史蒂夫忍不住要微笑了。“是吗？”

詹姆斯皱起眉头。“真的没问题。不过我饿了，你耽误我吃午饭了。如果你坚持要和我讲讲你对老兵权益的支持，那你就得在我喝咖啡吃面时说了。”

他继续向前走，史蒂夫不确定到底该不该跟上去。

詹姆斯停下，回头：“你到底来不来？”

“噢！你在……刚刚那是个邀请？”史蒂夫咽了咽口水，有点惊讶。

詹姆斯脸上的阴云又回来了。“我知道你和诸如托尼·史塔克这样的人一起用餐，但方便面在我这儿就算美食了。要是你看不上——”

“不，不，”史蒂夫连忙摇了摇头，“我只是……没想到你会邀请我去你家。谢谢。我很荣幸。”

詹姆斯翻个白眼，哼了一声：“上帝啊。”

史蒂夫跟着他来到几个街区外一栋破旧的高楼。外墙上的涂鸦让史蒂夫想起四岁的小粉丝送他的画作。门洞附近，聚着几个年龄种族各异的人，有几位外表邋遢，有些则更体面些。

他们都微笑着对詹姆斯点头致意，但一看到史蒂夫，众人纷纷惊呼起来。

“不会吧！”

“不伙计，不可能是他。”

“这他妈怎么可能不是，这就是史蒂夫他妈的罗杰斯。”

“巴基！呦，巴基！”

詹姆斯嘟囔了一句什么，停下脚步。“什么事？”

“那是美国队长吗？”一个黑人小伙问道。他直接指着史蒂夫的脸。

詹姆斯回头看了看史蒂夫，接着对他耸了耸肩。“我不知道，是吗？问他。”

“嘿，伙计，你是美国队长吗？”那家伙问史蒂夫。

史蒂夫点头：“对，我是，不过叫我史蒂夫就行。”

“噢，操！”那家伙惊呼一声，其余几个人都聚了过来，在他身旁围了一个圈。

史蒂夫条件反射性地僵直了全身，看向詹姆斯，后者似乎对眼前的状况极其厌倦。

“你的盾呢？”有人问。

“能给我一美元吗？”一个瘦骨嶙峋的男人问。

“操，这是真家伙！”另一个人说着，捏了捏史蒂夫的肱二头肌，史蒂夫调动了相当程度的自控力才没有抽回手臂。

“很高兴认识你们，不过抱歉。”史蒂夫说，一边往后退去。

“能给我一美元吗？我一天都没吃东西了。”瘦小的男人重复道，伸出一只无力的手。

“拜托，丹尼，你不能问美国队长要零钱。”一个坐着轮椅的人说，把那人赶到一边。

史蒂夫咽了咽口水。“对不起，我身上没带钱。”

“少废话，我不需要你的钱，”一个橄榄色皮肤的家伙说，“你能帮我找份工作吗？你住在史塔克大厦，对吗？他们肯定招保安，或者妈的，清洁工我也能干。”

人群中传来零零散散的附和声和掌声。

“其实我不住那里，但我肯定能帮你看看。”史蒂夫说，感觉糟透了，因为他已经预想到了托尼会说的话。

“嘿，等等，至少给我的衬衫签个名？”一个小个子展开了他的T恤。

“各位，别闹了，”詹姆斯终于插了话，史蒂夫悄悄松了一口气，“也许等会儿，嗯？去告诉大家美国队长来了，等他一会儿下来，他会给大家签名的。”

史蒂夫瞬间转头看向詹姆斯，后者冲他眨了眨眼。

说真的，操他的。

史蒂夫的脑海中闪过径直走开的想法，但那会怎么样？而且天知道，也许这只是詹姆斯对史蒂夫的戏弄罢了。

“米奇，你今天好吗？”詹姆斯问那个年轻的黑人。

那家伙点点头。“挺好。谢了，巴基。”

“好。”詹姆斯说完，转身走回大楼。史蒂夫跟在他身后。

刚一进门，一股恶臭扑面而来，史蒂夫咳嗽了几声。

“抱歉有味道，我们的保洁请了病假，门房也是，你也看到了。真的很不方便。”詹姆斯捏起嗓子，腔调做作。

史蒂夫反复提醒自己，这家伙和他不熟，不要把他的挑衅当真，但詹姆斯的语气就好像他是个榨取民脂的富豪一样，让他真的很难平心静气。

大家真的是这么看他的吗？他和复仇者们全都是肮脏又富有的义务警员，牺牲勤恳工作的纳税人的财产？也许是时候开个会商讨团队形象问题了。

“喂？！”詹姆斯说，冲着史蒂夫的脸挥手。

“干嘛？”史蒂夫不高兴地回答道。

“我说，麻烦在脚垫上擦擦靴子，然后脱鞋进来。我爱保持卫生，毕竟，你知道，可没人跟在我身后打扫。”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，想要反驳詹姆斯，这时门开了，他看到了公寓的全貌。

那间公寓很小，说是一室户都勉强。詹姆斯的个人物品一览无余。墙面是令人不快的绿色，巨大的窗户外就是防火楼梯和街景。天花板上有显眼的黄褐色的水渍，油漆剥落了，露出内里的朽木。

靠墙放着几个板条箱，充作书架使用。詹姆斯至少有整整四箱的平装书。房间的正中央是一张薄薄的床垫；上面的羽绒被还算蓬松，但被子一角有大片的褐色污渍。

史蒂夫咬了咬嘴唇内侧，内疚开始发酵。

“鞋！”詹姆斯叹了口气，指着史蒂夫的脚。

“噢。”史蒂夫连忙开始解鞋带，脱掉靴子。

詹姆斯瞟了史蒂夫一眼，背对他张开双臂。“欢迎来到巴恩斯的城堡！茅房在后面角落，我的床就是沙发，所以请不要太不拘束。”

史蒂夫看着詹姆斯摘掉左手的手套。这家伙有个金属假肢。史蒂夫尽力移开视线，而詹姆斯已经飞快地进了厨房，丁玲桄榔声从里面传来。

“听我说，詹姆斯，”史蒂夫说，“你带我过来肯定是想表明你的立场，现在我懂了，好吗？我想帮忙。告诉我你的故事，我们可以一起想办法——”

“你真的不明白，不是吗？”詹姆斯说，他突然冲到了史蒂夫面前，“你什么狗屁忙都帮不上。”

史蒂夫感觉到自己的下巴收紧了，这是第一个危险信号。

詹姆斯站在那儿盯着史蒂夫，好像不知该怎么对他。他们之间的紧张感瞬间膨胀放大，好像个被充了太多气的气球，一触就会爆炸。

史蒂夫本该让步，或者想想如何劝阻詹姆斯，可他们此刻离得这么近，詹姆斯的眼睛蓝得惊人。

“你以为我不敢和你打？嗯？就因为你被血清改良过？我才不怕你。”詹姆斯的情绪很激动。

“或许你应该害怕。”史蒂夫静静地说，听到了他的心脏跳得有多快。

“为什么？”詹姆斯问，他又靠近了点，太近了，“你又不会对我怎么样。不是吗？”

他们几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖，史蒂夫闻到了香烟和廉价的须后水的味道，该死，史蒂夫想把脸埋在这家伙的颈弯里，深吸一口气。

“继续推我，有你好看。”

他们一眨不眨地对视，有那么一瞬间时间仿佛停住了。史蒂夫屏息等待着对方出拳。他听到詹姆斯短暂地吸了一口气。

史蒂夫本以为他会迎来凶猛的拳头，可现实却是他们的唇贴在了一起。

史蒂夫不确定是谁先开始的，但他已经打定主意绝不退缩。詹姆斯一刻不停地吻了回去，舌头和牙齿都不甘落后。

史蒂夫咬住了詹姆斯的下嘴唇，吮吸索取着。对方的呻吟声宛如胜利的赞歌，让史蒂夫带着他不住向后退。詹姆斯和他贴得紧紧的，亲吻着他。史蒂夫一手捞住詹姆斯的一瓣屁股，把他带离地面，詹姆斯疯了似地蹬起腿。

“放下我，混蛋。”詹姆斯怒吼着，半抓半推着史蒂夫的胸膛。

“好吧。”史蒂夫叹了口气，走到房间中央，毫不温柔地把詹姆斯放到床垫上。

詹姆斯胡乱挥舞着手脚，张开嘴大口喘着气，试图恢复。他看着对方挣扎，本来不该有志得意满的心情，可对方是个混蛋，而这一幕也真的让史蒂夫无比满足。

詹姆斯脸上的怒火足以烧融寒冰，但他试图恢复镇定的慌乱模样可一点都不棘手。史蒂夫似乎能从他身上看到他战前的影子；他该死的帅极了。

“这招太卑鄙。”詹姆斯嘟囔着。

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“你没听过？美国队长手段肮脏。”

詹姆斯哼了一声：“不，没听过。要不是媒体都是你的迷弟，我也能知道你更多缺点了。”

“不是缺点——我还站得好好的。”史蒂夫说，带着得意的笑容俯视他。

詹姆斯翻了个白眼，扯下了他的棒球帽。乱糟糟的棕褐色头发落在他脸旁。他摆摆头，把落到眼里的碎发甩出来，史蒂夫移开了视线。

所以，这个混蛋有迷人的头发。那又怎样，无法改变他是混蛋的事实。

“嘿。”史蒂夫粗声粗气地叫他。

这个混蛋已经脱掉了夹克，仰面躺在自己的双手上，一只是金属的，另一只是血肉之躯，他扬起头，那模样让史蒂夫想到三十年代的电影海报。好吧，所以他是个性感的混蛋。

“你打算就站在那儿看我，还是来一炮？”

史蒂夫悄悄讶异于詹姆斯简单粗暴的勾引。尤其是在这个混蛋一直那样对他说话的情况下。

“你为什么觉得我想要？”史蒂夫问，开始怀疑自己为什么还要奉陪。他本该直接离开。这家伙讨厌得很。

詹姆斯讥笑一声。“对。要么你真的是大家口中的处男。是这样吗？”

史蒂夫活动他的手指关节。

詹姆斯脸上自得的微笑让史蒂夫想打他——用他的嘴巴。

“嗯，看来传言不假，”詹姆斯说，“怎么了？害怕我会把美国队长是性无能说出去？”

这就是最后一根稻草。史蒂夫的防线彻底崩塌了。不过两秒钟，他就趴在了床垫上，俯在詹姆斯上方，两只手臂支撑在他身旁。

詹姆斯的双眼睁大了，他的嘴唇微不可见地颤抖了一下。动作很快，但暴露了他虚张声势面具下的恐惧。

“好吧好吧，看来我说中要害了。你想证明我是错的吗，美国先生？”

“我他妈只想让你闭嘴。”史蒂夫从牙缝中挤出这句话。

詹姆斯颇为淫荡地舔了舔嘴唇。“那就让我闭嘴。”

面对挑战，史蒂夫永远不会推缩，他往前挺身，把他勃起的阴茎抵在了詹姆斯的上面，后者意外地和他一样硬。

詹姆斯呻吟着，双唇张开，好像他在等着史蒂夫拿下他。史蒂夫抬手抓紧了詹姆斯的头发，让他仰起头来，好去吮咬他的脖子。

“老天。”詹姆斯在史蒂夫的啃咬下抽着气。

“怎么了？需要我温柔点吗？”史蒂夫问。

“混蛋。”詹姆斯气冲冲道，史蒂夫感觉到他在摸索着什么。他抽身望去，看到詹姆斯拿着一管用了一半的润滑液。他冲着史蒂夫的脸挥了挥，然后把它放到了自己身边。

史蒂夫皱了皱鼻子。这家伙床垫旁就是润滑液，就放在客厅正中央。

“讲究。”他嘀咕着。

詹姆斯给了他一个下流的微笑，隔着史蒂夫的卡其裤握住了他的阴茎。“你想讲究，滚回曼哈顿去。”

史蒂夫眯起眼睛：“仅供参考，我现在住在布鲁克林。”

詹姆斯听了毫无反应，不知怎么的，史蒂夫觉得有点挫败。

对方温热的手同样令人恼火。他想要更多，但他可不会让这混蛋说了算。史蒂夫打开了詹姆斯的手，开始脱裤子，拿出了他那家伙。

詹姆斯的嘴张大了一点。

“你觉得太过了？”史蒂夫得意地笑着。

詹姆斯移开了视线，冰蓝色眼睛里燃烧着不屑一顾的神情。“我试过更大的。”

“骗子。”史蒂夫怒吼着，双手拉扯詹姆斯的牛仔裤。

詹姆斯笑了。“你这么想要，嗯？别着急，老兄。”

史蒂夫不情愿地抬起身，不耐烦地看着詹姆斯拉开裤链，抬起屁股脱掉裤子。

他没穿内裤。

这本该有点反胃，但当他看到眼前光滑的肉体，结实的腹肌，阴茎上方的深色毛发——那是他见过最迷人的阴茎了——史蒂夫硬挺的勃起瞬间硬到不能再硬。

史蒂夫的双眼追随着詹姆斯抚摸下体的手。等到他终于抬起头，詹姆斯正咬住下嘴唇看他，好像他知道自己有多性感。

对方趾高气昂的样子让史蒂夫火大，他伸手抓紧了詹姆斯的上衣，把他抬离床垫，两人交换了位置，詹姆斯趴在了他身上。

詹姆斯皱起眉头，但他的阴茎正精神地顶着史蒂夫的手腕，臀部也在不住扭动。

这次轮到史蒂夫微笑了，他伸手拿起了对方身边的润滑液。

“你在干——”史蒂夫一只手把两人的阴茎握在一起，他没说完的话变成了呻吟声。

史蒂夫睁大了双眼，开始激烈地撸动起来，看着詹姆斯的睫毛颤动，又闭上眼睛。

詹姆斯和他的下体紧紧相贴，磨蹭着他的手掌，这是史蒂夫在这个世纪体会过最火辣的事了。没过多久，他的臀部就开始打颤。

“快了。”史蒂夫喘息着说。他隐约感觉到詹姆斯的指甲陷进他上臂中的钝痛。

“很好，因为我要……”詹姆斯在史蒂夫的胸前高声呻吟着，史蒂夫感到一股热液倾斜到了他的屁股上。

史蒂夫的囊袋开始收缩，他僵直身体，接着也射了。

“上帝啊。”詹姆斯在史蒂夫的胸前嘟囔着。

有那么一瞬，感觉还不错，有个温暖的身体贴在他身上。但接着史蒂夫想起了詹姆斯有多讨厌他。他暗自质疑着自己人生选择，为随后的尴尬做着心理建设。等到史蒂夫总算睁开眼来面对现实，詹姆斯正低头望着他们的烂摊子。

“呃。”詹姆斯听上去有点反胃。

史蒂夫放开他，詹姆斯呻吟着翻了下来，开始用床单帮他们两个擦干净时，史蒂夫蹙起眉头。“你没有毛巾之类的吗？”

詹姆斯停下了动作，抬眼望向史蒂夫。“反正我也要洗床单。如果你需要特别清理，那我建议你去浴室自己洗干净。”

史蒂夫怒哼一声，从床垫上爬了起来。老天，他可是个超级英雄，但从詹姆斯的床垫到地板上站直可是不小的考验，拉到了好几块不常活动的背部肌肉。

“这对你的背不好。”走去浴室的路上，他喊道。

“抱歉，二手商店的豪华床垫卖光了。”詹姆斯立刻反驳。

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，考虑着要不要提议给詹姆斯买张床，但又意识到那有多伤人。这家伙也许是个混蛋，但史蒂夫不想让他感觉太糟。

他拿了几张手纸，飞快地清理干净。他的T恤下摆溅上了一滴精液，但用水洗过就几乎看不见了。等他出来，詹姆斯已经清理好了。床单团成一个团，堆在角落里那堆待洗的衣服上方。

詹姆斯已经帮他打开了大门。

史蒂夫叹了口气，穿上靴子。“那么回头见。”

詹姆斯的脸色顿时阴沉下来。“我不想再看到你出现在我的VA和我家附近。我们不需要你这个慈善大使。”

史蒂夫又被激怒了，在门口停下。“你管不了我去哪个VA。我爱去哪儿就去哪儿，哪里需要我就去哪儿。你不喜欢我，也不代表我不能做点好事。不管怎样，感谢你的……招待。”他的语气满是讥讽。

“操你。”詹姆斯带着虚伪的微笑道。

史蒂夫踏出房门，转身冲他笑：“想得美。”

“这没什么大不了的，老兄。你什么都没做。口活而已，哪儿都能做。”

“干你。”史蒂夫压低声音，语调危险。

听了这句威胁，詹姆斯仍是一脸漠然。

“嗯，好啊，不过很遗憾，你没机会了。现在拜拜。”

没等史蒂夫回答，门就摔在了他脸上。他站在原地发了会儿闷气，攥紧拳头。

史蒂夫做了好几个深呼吸，这才转身离开，他心中只有一个念头——下次抗议活动他会到场的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：对美国退伍军人事务部及其下设的医疗门诊中心是否资金匮乏的问题众说纷纭。有人说他们 存在200亿美元的资金缺口 ，但也有人称 VA的资金绰绰有余 。不过，有一点大家都达成了共识——那就是美国退伍军人获取权益及服务的程序非常繁琐， 缺陷颇多 ，尽管老兵的 需求 和权益急需得到满足和保障。


	2. 要是我能手下留情就好了，可惜做不到

告别严寒，迎接暖春本该令人快慰，但尽管窗外吹着舒适的微风，巴基还是睡不好。他就这么过了几天，精神莫名亢奋，身体依然疲乏。

自从宇宙先生闯入了VA抗议活动，还跟着他回了家之后，巴基这些天总是半夜三更还在回复邮件，帮忙解决技术问题，处理本可以第二天再做的工作。这总比在漫漫长夜里盯着天花板，回想在他床垫上所发生的一切要好。

美国队长给他撸了一管，这依然让他难以置信。不错，他们吵了一架，但那也可以理解——毕竟那家伙把手放在了巴基的阴茎上。

巴基越想越气。

他移开了他的笔记本，打开电视，但是注意力完全不在那上面。

操他大爷，罗杰斯以为他是谁？先是来到VA完成他的慈善指标，又做出一副备受鼓舞的模样。难道罗杰斯打算通过和巴基的幽会抚慰他的自尊心，让巴基感觉好起来？一想到罗杰斯对他可能抱有施舍的态度他就火大。新闻里出现了罗杰斯那张好看的脸，巴基冲着电视机扔了个啤酒罐。

窗外传来警车和救护车的鸣笛声。巴基把电视调为静音，皱起眉头。这声音在这里并不罕见，他通常选择无视。但这次的鸣笛声太近了。他站起来，走向窗边。楼下停着好多辆紧急车辆，所以他套上帽衫，下了楼。

被红蓝交织的光影点亮的夜幕下，一群急救人员正围在一个人身边。那人躺在被大家叫做“Cloud 9”的区域。那是交易毒品的地方。

巴基瞄了一眼人群，看到了一件眼熟的洗到发白的黄夹克。

“噢，天哪，丹尼。”巴基嘟囔着，伸手到屁股口袋里摸香烟。可惜他现在穿的是睡裤。

“你要烟？”博比问，他是个满脸皱纹，脸色苍白的前海军军官，双腿被截了肢。他从轮椅上递给巴基一根烟。

巴基望过去。“对，谢了。”

“嘿伙计，你最近哪儿去了？”施特林问，他是个壮硕的前水手，皮肤粗糙，头发黝黑。他的年龄可以当巴基的爸爸了，但酒量依旧不输巴基。

巴基凑近他，让施特林帮他点上烟。他深吸了一口，品味着味道，又吐出一口气。拜此所赐，紧绷的神经总算放松了一点。

“我就在这儿，”巴基答道，冲着被抬上担架的丹尼点头，“他能撑过这次吗？”

“当然，”米奇说，“至少也能看到明天的太阳。”

米奇是这群人中第二年轻的，在巴基之后。深棕色的皮肤，剃了光头。他是个前陆军中士，尽管严重的PTSD让他没法找工作，他还是一直积极乐观。

巴基报以一笑：“那太糟了。”

“但说真的，”米奇说，“什么意思，你就在这儿？自从你把美国队长带过来之后，我们就没见过你了。”

众人的目光转向巴基，而他只想转身回房间。他绝不想谈罗杰斯和他之间的事。

“所以怎么了，巴基？”施特林问，“你带了一位超级英雄回家，你可不能瞒着我们。”

巴基叹了口气，甚是烦躁。“他突然自己上门来VA做免费宣传，夸夸其谈他那套改良社会理论，我和他吵了一架，把我对他的看法都说了。他不喜欢我的观点，所以我们杠上了。”

博比吹了个长长的口哨。“你很有骨气啊，巴基。那人拯救了这座城市，这个世界，不下十次。可不能对他这么无礼。”

巴基垂下目光，一副挨了骂的模样，不过，他只想让博比闭嘴。

斯特林倒是一脸钦佩，明亮的双眼反射着蓝红光芒。“没那么糟吧。他跟着你上了楼，还待了一会儿。”

巴基越是不回答，就显得越可疑。他又抽了一口烟，米奇笑了。

“操！不会吧！你睡了美国队长？”

“停，”博比说，瞥了眼米奇，“别说傻话。”

“有可能啊！他去年作为双性恋出柜了，记得吗？”米奇提醒道。

博比挥了挥手。“我只相信眼见为实。我觉得他还在单相思佩姬·卡特。”

“那又不代表他不能是双，博比。”米奇放慢语速，好像在同孩子讲话一样。

“好吧，也许巴基知道实情。”斯特林双手抱在胸前。

巴基把一口烟吐在斯特林脸上，后者却还做出想要吸点进去的样子。

“没有那种事，”巴基有些气恼，“你们怎么不把过剩的想象力用到正处上呢，比如写本小说什么的。”

“如果买得起电脑，我会的。”米奇反驳道。

“那他怎么在你那儿待了那么久？”斯特林穷追不舍。

“为了吵架，”巴基说，“那家伙是个愣头青，喜欢和人争论，所以我满足了他，然后让他滚出门。”

“天哪，巴基，”博比说，他的口气明显很不赞成，“他是个战争英雄，还是个传奇。”

“博比，他不像你想的那样，好吗？”巴基忍不住了，“他是个类固醇合成的混蛋，极其自我，我挫了他的锐气。也许对他是好事。”

米奇又笑了：“噢兄弟，你真有种。你知道他有多强壮吗？我听说他能轻轻松松举起一架坦克。”

“他可以！”博比也惊呼道，“他43年就这么做过，之后他还揍了希特勒。”

巴基翻了个白眼：“我的天。你怎么还在说那些陈年烂谷子的传说。他没打过希特勒。”

“他打过。”博比执拗地说。

巴基抿起嘴唇。“据我所知，希特勒可不是死于什么殴打。如果罗杰斯强壮到能举起坦克，那就意味着承受他的一击是致命的。”

斯特林扑哧一声笑了：“而你故意惹他生气？你想死还是怎么了？”

“不是，“巴基耸耸肩，”我只是看不惯那家伙还有他那美国把戏。“

米奇哀叹一声：“巴基，巴基，听我说。你没往长远打算。美国队长知道你姓甚名谁！他还光顾了你的住处！这是个机会，伙计。“

“现在不是了，“博比嘟囔着，“巴基把那家伙惹恼了。干得漂亮，孩子。”

“那也许你可以道个歉，让他回来，”米奇急切地说，好像这至关重要，“如果你们和好了，也许他会帮你搞一个史塔克的华丽胳膊。”

“我现在这样就很好。”巴基说，他那只碳素纤维的手紧握成拳。

“或者工作，”博比补充道，“我敢说如果你道个歉，再解释清楚你的状况，他会帮你的。他人很不错。”

“你都不认识他！”巴基争辩道。

“没错，可你也看到他那张‘老天啊我当然愿意帮忙’的脸了，”斯特林说，“拜托伙计，这事你搞砸了。替你的朋友们想想。你至少可以帮我们搞一趟史塔克大厦观光游。”

“我真想见一见托尼·史塔克，”博比的眼神充满希冀，“我有提过我见过他父亲一面吗？”

“有，你说过太多次了。”巴基疲惫地说。

“他就是天才，他儿子和他是一个模子里刻出来的。也许如果你和队长搞好关系，我们还能见见他。”

“我想见黑寡妇！”米奇说，“不，不，猎鹰。那兄弟太棒了。你见过他飞吗？他还是队长的左膀右臂。如果你们成为朋友，我敢说猎鹰也会经常过来玩。”

“是啊是啊，抱歉让你们失望了，”巴基说，踩灭烟头，“但这不会成真。我既不会和任何人道歉，冒牌队长也不会回来。我再也不想听到他的名字了，懂吗？”

大家都沉默了，博比露出了懊悔的表情。

“米奇，你今晚还好吗？”巴基问。

米奇点点头。“还好，我和博比一起。”

“好吧，那么，回头见了，晚安。”巴基嘀咕着，转身上楼。

他爬上楼梯，转动钥匙开门，怒火熊熊燃烧。他从没和这些朋友们吵过架。当他的生活不堪忍受时，他们是他的一线希望；他从战场归来后，他们就成了他的后盾。

这都是罗杰斯的错。他那自命清高的老好人形象把巴基的朋友们都蒙骗了。

那如果史蒂夫·罗杰斯本人真的比电视和海报里还高大呢。如果他本人就是那么完美，有好看的眼睛和人生赢家的微笑呢。如果他真的有根大屌，让巴基联想起他在战前天真的青春期幻想。那时他还小，他还不知道罗杰斯这样的英雄并非真实存在的，只是作秀。只是宣传罢了。

美国队长是个幻象，巴基早已看透了。不过几句恶言恶语，巴基就打破了那好好先生的伪装，还让那家伙如此生气。

巴基爬上床垫，努力忘记罗杰斯把他抬离地面，又把他像扔沙包一样扔到床垫上的画面。他讨厌这让他全身发热，讨厌罗杰斯的咆哮让他心跳加速。那样惊人的力量和热情全部集中在巴基一个人身上，可真够惊心动魄。虽然他觉得那家伙不可理喻，他大概也是忘不掉罗杰斯的高潮脸了。

他还有更重要的事情要考虑，比如明天的抗议活动。还有很多要做的事。巴基默默对着那些偶尔会聆听苍生之苦的神祇祈祷，希望他们在下一次国会预算听证会前获得更多关注。

 

*

 

第二天一早起床，巴基落枕了。这再正常不过了，鉴于他睡在一张薄薄的床垫上，又没有床架。他像以往一样应对——往左右两侧各转了十下脖子。

冲着热水澡，血液开始循环，他吹起了口哨。抗议日总是让他满怀热情。洗完澡，他回复了监管员的邮件，又同新客户制定了预防性安全维护计划。

邮箱里有一封他妹妹贝卡发来的邮件，还有两封来自他妈妈。巴基把这几封邮件都归档在“家人”的文件夹下。他会在自己选定的处理家庭杂事日回复他们。想到这个，他就有些焦虑，连忙开始寻找下一封工作相关的邮件，那些不会升高他的血压的东西。

工资即将到账的提醒邮件跳了出来。巴基清楚自己的工资数，但还是点开了那封邮件，再作确认。他太幸运了，能找到一个同他的专业技能对口的工作，还能远程工作。这让他不用再应付与陌生人公事的焦虑，给他相当大的自由度，还有稳定的薪水。这份薪水让巴基依然很不自在，尤其当他想到他的一些朋友们是怎样糊口的。

愧疚感又一次侵蚀了他，他开始思考他该如何偿还这份不属于自己的幸运。

抗议日是个好的开始。巴基很感激VA的工作人员们支持他们在设施门口抗议，虽然他们无法参与其中。

巴基带上喇叭出了门。波比，斯特林和米奇不在楼下。当然，现在时间还早，但是巴基脑中依然有个小人在说话，说他昨晚太过分了，该向他的朋友们道歉。

不过那是待会儿的事。现在，重要的是……

他停住脚步，打量布鲁克林VA门诊大厅门口聚集起来的人群。依照指示，每个人手中都拿着标语牌。

罗杰斯也是。

巴基眯起双眼，暗自嘀咕。他不会让罗杰斯毁了他的抗议活动。今天不行。

那群人谈得火热，罗杰斯和旁人有说有笑，好像他是他们中的一员。

“你为什么在这儿？”

罗杰斯换上他那副独家海报男孩笑容，举起了他的标语：“ _信守对老兵的承诺！_ ”

巴基眨了几次眼，对上那双大大的蓝眼睛。它们看上去很真诚。但罗杰斯的宣传也是如此。巴基记起这是他不喜欢这家伙的原因之一。

“你觉得很好笑？或者把这当作又一个宣传手段？这可是性命攸关的事！”

他本来没想吼出来的，但一看到罗杰斯，他心中封存的怒气就被点燃了，好像引爆了炸药桶。他不想去思考这是什么，这代表什么。至少现在不要。

现在，巴基需要罗杰斯离开他的抗议活动。

“我知道这是关于什么，”罗杰斯固执地说，抬高下巴，“我也是为此而来。我相信你们的事业。我想帮你们获得关注。”

聚在罗杰斯周围的老兵们拍了拍他的背，赞同地点头，巴基顿时火冒三丈。如果把罗杰斯赶出去，巴基就成了坏人。这些人已经被罗杰斯迷人的微笑和神盾局给媒体灌输的垃圾蒙蔽了双眼。巴基不能怪他们。他们什么都不知道。

他用鼻子深吸一口气，默数了五个数，又吐出来。

“很好，”他从紧咬的牙关中挤出两个字，爬上了街边的长椅，“特里，要上来吗？”

站在罗杰斯身旁的年长绅士点了点头，接过巴基的手爬上了长椅，站到巴基身旁。巴基环顾四周，满意地发现今天到场的人更多了，标语牌也更多了。街对面还停着一辆十二台新闻节目的面包车。很棒，这超出巴基的预期——当然了，除去美国他妈的队长还站在他的正前方，举着标语牌，好像他属于这个群体似的。

“大家早上好，感谢你们的到来，”巴基对着喇叭说，“今天来了不少人，我们一定要说出心声。如果你们有空，我们从早上九点到中午会一直在这儿发声。如果你看到了媒体，记得我们的口号，也别怕挥舞标语牌，他们就是为此而来的。还有什么疑问吗？”

“有咖啡供应吗？”

人群中响起几声善意的轻笑声，就连巴基也不禁露出笑容。“有，克里斯，都给你准备好了。我们辛苦的VA工作人员在设施里准备了咖啡和甜甜圈，每个老兵一份，别贪心，拿的时候记得感谢达琳。”

几位老兵暂时离场去拿点心去了，巴基转向了特里。“你不必非得分享。”

特里点了点头：“不，有必要。”

巴基捏了捏他的肩膀，转向人群。罗杰斯正在同好几个老兵交谈，气氛一片祥和。他们到底在谈什么？罗杰斯是个备受爱戴的名人，而这些人，他们和巴基一样。是缺失了一部分的幸存者。挣扎着活在这个忘记了他们的世界上。

“我准备好了。”特里说。

巴基又拿起了喇叭。“好了大家，我觉得我们有必要回忆一下我们的初衷。回忆一下我们的事业为什么如此重要。现在请我们的朋友特里分享他的故事。”

特里用颤抖的手接过了喇叭，巴基把手搭在他身上以示安抚，特里开始讲话。

“你们大多都认识我，但还是先做个自我介绍，我叫特里·卡特，是一名退伍士兵。服役于第一海军陆战队的第一防卫营。我被派遣过两次——伊拉克和阿富汗。几年前刚回到家，我状态非常不好。睡不着，无法放松，无法专注，对我此前的一切爱好都失去了兴趣，我冲一切东西都发脾气。我的膀胱也有毛病。我现在不再难为情了。你们大部分人都知道我他妈在说什么。”

“我知道！”有人喊道。

许多人在认同地点头，巴基紧了紧他的手臂，因为即使勇敢如这个男人，他说话时也在打颤。

“后来，我的状况越来越严重，家人也害怕待在我身边，还被送到了赖克斯岛监狱。法官告诉我，我需要振作起来，积极利用VA的服务设施，因为我可以随意使用。”

特里嘲讽的话语引来了几声讥笑。这让巴基的怒火更甚，他的信念更加坚定。

“所以我来到了这里，不过别误会。我热爱这里的工作人员。达琳，大卫和菲利斯。他们都是好人。”

“别忘了鲍勃！”

大家都笑了。“对，还有鲍勃。他们尽己所能帮助我们，但还远远不够。他们需要更多帮助，我们也应该得到帮助。”

更多附和声传来。

“几年前，我第一次来这里时，排了几个月的队才轮到我。他们没有足够的人手接待我。你们都明白，在状态很糟的时候干等上好几个月，简直是又一次的煎熬。我以为我已经把一切都留在了沙漠里，但不是……我还要回到这里，解决我的问题，而我只能等待。我想如果他们没空帮我，我就自救吧。我拿不到药，所以只能靠酒精熬过那地狱般的日子。”

“这可不对，兄弟！”有人喊道。

“还用你说，”特里苦笑道，“那仅仅是开始。我中途无数次想过放弃。早晨起床，坐地铁时，我都有了断自我的想法。我不知道自己是怎么撑过来的。有些人……他们没能坚持那么久。”

巴基捏了捏特里的肩膀，给他鼓励。

“总之，在那之后，”特里说，“我总算见到了一位执业护士，可以帮我开药。”

人们感同身受地笑了，巴基也微笑起来。

“但是，”特里继续说，“这已经他妈的过去了四个月。我二月第一次来，直到六月才见到执业护士。六月！是我疯了吗？你们觉得这疯狂吗？”

“不疯狂！”有人喊道。

巴基拍了拍特里的背，特里把喇叭递给了他。

“这一点都不疯狂，特里，”巴基说，“不过是VA的日常罢了。有多少老兵等了几星期，几个月，就是因为人手不足，资金短缺。有多少人就这么放弃了，就这样日渐衰弱，或者更糟，沦落街头，触犯法律，或者自我了断！我们就活该这样吗？”

“不！”人群回应着巴基，他们的标语牌在空中挥舞。

茫茫人海中，巴基还是一眼就看到了罗杰斯。那家伙的脸涨红了，眼中燃烧着义愤的火焰。他的愤怒相当明显。

哼。

也许美国的队长真的是为了什么正当理由而来，又或者特里的故事触动了他。不管怎样，这让巴基考虑要不要重新审视罗杰斯……

直到十二台的新闻记者出现了，奋力穿过人群。

众人开始一遍遍高呼他们的口号，挥舞手中的标语，与说好的一样。但是拿着麦克风的年轻女记者和她的摄影师还在努力靠近罗杰斯。

“嘿！嘿！”巴基冲他们大喊。

她惊讶地抬起头。

“你为什么要采访他？他已经得到了他的利益，还有更多。我们才是那些服过役，却没有获得相应权益的人。为什么之前我们抗议的时候你们从不出现？”

女主播脸红了，她瞟向罗杰斯，后者忠实地扮演着善解人意的国家偶像，冲她点头示意，让摄像机转向巴基。

巴基心中又是一阵气恼。他可不需要全美队长的帮助。

随着摄像机逐渐拉近，口号的呼喊声也越来越大，记者正在说着点什么，接着她抬头看向巴基，她的眼中饱含恳求。

巴基永远对求情没有抵抗力，他又不是什么恶人。所以他跳了下来，回答她的问题。

_你们为什么聚集在这儿？_ 为了退伍军人权益。我们希望得到我们应得的利益。

_你们今天的抗议活动的目的是？_ 更多关注。也许最终会得到国会的重视。也许他们会给我们更多资金，或者至少不会再坐在500美元的马桶上削减我们的经费。

_你们打算持续多久？_ 直到情况有所改变。

_你认为布鲁克林VA在虐待老兵吗？_ 不是VA的错。老兵们都爱这里的工作人员，但人手远远不够，这对VA来说也不公平。

_美国队长怎么加入进来的？你们邀请他过来的吗？_ 噢不。我们没有这家伙的联系方式。他就这么来了，而你们当然也会一路跟过来。我们希望还能见到你们，就算他不在现场。

记者似乎不太满意他的回答，但说出来的感觉很好。

两小时后，抗议活动基本结束，人群也大都散去，巴基从他的长椅上跳了下来。

罗杰斯还在那儿，好像在等巴基或者什么似的。

巴基哼了一声，转身感谢那些还在现场的老兵们。他接着走进VA，感谢达琳提供的咖啡和甜甜圈。达琳是一位上了年纪的非裔美国女士，目光温和，她对巴基微笑，温柔又疲惫。

“没关系，亲爱的。也许有一天他们会听到的。天知道我们这儿有多需要人手。”

巴基又回到了门外，罗杰斯还站在街边的长椅旁，举着他的标语。

“你就是不知道适可而止，不是吗？”

“当我真正关心某件事的时候，是的。”罗杰斯答道。

巴基厌倦地叹了口气：“好，好吧，你今日份的日行一善搞定了，你怎么还不走？”

罗杰斯的脸上闪过一阵复杂的表情，但最终变为坚定的神情。巴基见过这样的他，在新闻发布会和美国队长的宣传材料上。

“我只是想告诉你，我认同你之前说的话。也许你不喜欢我，詹姆斯，但我们是同一阵营的。我可以用我的影响力帮你们拉拢更多媒体和——”

“免了！”巴基打断他，“我们不要你的任何帮助，或者你的任何超级英雄朋友。这是我们的战役。属于真正的老兵的战役！”巴基啐了一口，转身准备回家。

“你以为我不知道在兵坑里躲上一天，或者开枪杀人是什么感觉？我也经历过，上百次！”罗杰斯在他身后喊道。

“是啊，当然了，”巴基说，转身倒退着往后走，“可如果你几乎无敌，这就容易多了。这不一样。我们不一样。你承担的风险不一样，所以别假装你能理解我们和我们所经历的一切！”

罗杰斯的鼻孔张大了，惹恼了这家伙，不知怎么的巴基感觉却并没那么满足。

“和你一样，我也有战友死在我面前，”罗杰斯说，“和我并肩作战的战友，我视作朋友的兄弟。”

巴基转过身，不再争辩，因为他又累又饿，而且他也不想被人拍下和罗杰斯当街吵架的画面。

再说了，天杀的罗杰斯为什么在意他的想法？

巴基就这么烦恼了一路，甚至没发现自己又被跟到了楼下，直到斯特林叫他。

“嘿，巴基！噢！嘿，博比，看看谁来了。巴基又把美国队长带回家了。”

巴基闭上眼睛：“你他妈别逗我了。”

“美国队长！”博比边叫边操纵着轮椅上前，比平时快了两倍。米奇就跟在他身后，一边傻笑着。

“先生们，你们好。”罗杰斯低沉的声音从巴基身后响起。

他本想转过身，让罗杰斯立马滚蛋，可巴基要弥补他的朋友们，毕竟他昨晚冲他们发了火。

罗杰斯还真的和波比握了手，接着是米奇和斯特林。巴基勉强忍住翻白眼的欲望。

他们各自做了自我介绍，开始向罗杰斯提问。那些愚蠢的问题，比如他是不是真的能举起一架坦克，他是不是真的打过希特勒（哈！巴基是对的。那只发生在舞台上！），还有他能不能把他们带进史塔克大厦参观（也许吧），他和巴基有没有和好。

“呃，当真吗伙计们？”巴基抱怨道。

罗杰斯脸上得意的笑容让巴基只想给他一巴掌。

“我可以既往不咎，只要他没意见。”罗杰斯说。

巴基摇了摇头。“待会儿见。我还有事。”

“巴基！”博比喊他，“回来。”

但巴基已经闪进了大楼里，踩着重重的脚步上楼，气自己让罗杰斯的存在对他造成这么大的影响，气罗杰斯给今天成功的抗议活动笼罩了一层阴影。

罗杰斯不管到哪儿，都是众人的焦点。巴基并不是嫉妒，差远了，激怒他的是美国队长的英雄光环。那总让他感觉 _荒唐_ 离谱，而罗杰斯的模范形象和真诚的表现只会把这种印象放大。简直火上浇油。

他正在烧热水打算泡面时，外面传来敲门声。

巴基抬头看去，这才发现他没有关门。搞什么？他一直都会关门的，这他妈怎么会忘了——

“詹姆斯。”罗杰斯那张愚蠢又完美的脸从门缝里探了进来。

巴基置之不理，转头处理他的沸水，因为热水是当务之急。

门吱吱呀呀地开了，又关上。

“你想怎样？”巴基怒吼起来，关上了炉灶。

罗杰斯挠着后颈，看上去莫名有些窘迫。“你的朋友们都说你人很好，我们一开始有误会，说我应该上来和你讲讲理。”

新一轮的怒火像眼镜蛇一样钻进了他的脑袋里，指使着巴基大步上前，把罗杰斯按在了门上。

“是啊，不像我的朋友们，我既不想去史塔克大厦，也不想见你的超级英雄朋友，”他挂上残酷的笑容，贴近罗杰斯的脸轻声道，“而且我现在也知道了，地球不是围着你的屁股转的。”

罗杰斯闻起来不错，有肥皂和须后水的味道。对一个在抗议活动中站了好几个小时的人来说，这味道也太好了。

“你又没见过我的屁股，只见过我的老二，”罗杰斯说，“而我不记得你有什么不满。”

他的脸颊通红，双眼的光芒让巴基浑身震颤。巴基再一次有了激怒他的欲望。这种感觉不该让他上瘾，但巴基想要继续惹他，想要火上浇油，想要沉浸在这样的成就感中。

他一动不动地站着，和罗杰斯鼻尖对着鼻尖，他的满足感渐渐发酵为另一种情愫。

罗杰斯的呼吸节奏变了，而与上次一样，这直接作用在了巴基的阴茎上。他讨厌自己的身体就这么背叛了他。

这混蛋为什么这么火辣，尤其是被激怒的时候？

“如果你进来是盼着我们亲吻再和好，那么不好意思，老兄——绝对不可能。”

巴基嘴上这么说，但他知道自己已经输了。不过他可不会让罗杰斯像对待什么浪漫爱情喜剧里的女孩子一样对待他，这他妈是他的公寓。

“那我怎么觉得你快要亲上来了？”罗杰斯的语气很得意。

巴基怒吼着，双手推搡着罗杰斯，但感觉像在击打砖墙——他的手都有点疼了。罗杰斯，那个混蛋，对巴基微笑了一下，接着抓住了巴基的T恤前襟，把他的衣服攥在手心。他就那样拎起了巴基，调换了两人的位置，把巴基抵在门上。

被撞在自己的门上本来不该唤醒巴基的性致，但罗杰斯那么强壮，让巴基不得不承认真够辣的。这家伙一拳就能杀死巴基，但他给了巴基足够的尊重，给了他反击的余地，就算他没有用尽全力。

不过，他们之前也经历过这样的状况，而巴基只得到了一个飞快的手活。

“你这次打算真来操我吗，还是就玩玩我的老二？”

罗杰斯咬紧了牙齿，巴基笑得很欢。随后便是天塌地陷。他们边抓边拉地为彼此脱掉衣服，一边朝着巴基放在地上的床垫移动。

巴基仰躺在了床上，望着全美最棒的健美先生那壮硕的金色身体。润滑液被扭开的声音让他一惊，他转而看向罗杰斯的手。这混蛋真够快的。

巴基咽了咽口水。他一直在说着那些可以拿下罗杰斯的屁话，但事实是，这家伙真的可以干爆他。罗杰斯的老二……操他娘的！简直是科幻片里的！罗杰斯的老二又长又粗，巴基之前说这不是他见过最大的，完全是在撒谎。

“你现在的样子可不难搞。”罗杰斯轻声说。

巴基冷笑一声：“我会把你榨干。”

罗杰斯低下头，他的肩膀笑得发抖。“你真的不可思议，你知道吗？”

“而你在拖延时间。快点，操我，”巴基命令道，“还有记住，就算你有个大屌，也不代表你不需要活好。”

罗杰斯眯起眼睛，挤出了一大团润滑液。巴基躺回床垫上，努力让自己放松，感觉到一只粗大的湿滑手指抚摸他的穴口。罗杰斯在巴基的屁股蛋之间抚慰的手指意外地温柔，也完全破坏了气氛。

“别磨蹭了，老大爷。”巴基说。

“闭嘴。”罗杰斯吼着，食指插进了巴基的小穴。

感觉太痒了。巴基不耐烦地弓起背接纳那根手指。等到罗杰斯总算打开了他，他满足地叹了口气，索要另一根手指。

罗杰斯难以置信地望着他。

巴基怒哼一声。“我们可不是在做爱。”

“我不想伤到你，混蛋。”罗杰斯气恼道。

“你这个笨脑瓜什么时候才能明白我能受得了？”

罗杰斯僵住了，目光似乎在估量。另一根手指突然插进了他体内，巴基抽了一口气。这种烧灼感太棒了。是巴基不能给予自己的烧灼感。自从他重返故土后就一直渴求的烧灼感。他体内的一切都像被点燃了，比任何抗抑郁药物还要让他生机勃勃。

“怎样？”罗杰斯粗声粗气地问，但他的眼底有真诚的关切，那只会让他火大。

巴基开始前后摇晃，好像接受了对方挑战。“很好。再来一根。”

罗杰斯无视了他的命令，专心致志地给巴基扩张。两根粗大的手指蜷起又张开，在巴基的体内摩擦，造就甜美的快感，让巴基绕着小圈子摇晃臀部。他们以一种缓步变快的节奏律动，直到罗杰斯，那个混蛋，决定抚摸巴基的囊袋，增加筹码。

巴基浑身一阵战栗，他懊恼地呻吟着，摇摆臀部想要更多。罗杰斯无奈地叹了口气，接着终于，终于，巴基感觉到第三根手指插了进来。他舔了舔嘴唇，抬高屁股帮它进入。

罗杰斯看起来似乎打定主意，假如巴基有丝毫的不适，就立刻抽出来，而这种表情只让巴基想要更多。

罗杰斯把另一只手往回伸去，巴基又听到了拧开盖子的声音。

一大坨润滑液又塞了进来，巴基差点没翻个白眼。湿滑的液体让烧灼感冷却了不少。

罗杰斯又给巴基扩张了几分钟。他抽送着三根手指，烧灼感渐渐变为饥渴的欲望，巴基已经完全被打开了。

“够了，快插进来。”他喘着气。

罗杰斯停下了，不赞同地叹了口气。“好吧。是你要的。”

他回过头，探向他的卡其裤。巴基看着他从裤子的屁股口袋里拿出一个安全套。

“有点自以为是，你觉得呢？”巴基说。

“当然不是。”罗杰斯立即回嘴。

巴基哼了一声，看着那个大笨蛋给他那大鸡巴带上安全套。巴基太急切，甚至伸手想要带领着那家伙进来。一滴黏稠的润滑液滴在了他的手指上，罗杰斯伸手打开了巴基的手。

巴基想要开口大骂那混蛋，但罗杰斯把润滑液涂在了他的老二上，好像什么色情片演员一样。

这场面有点好笑，不过巴基现在已经欲火中烧，急需那根大棒插进他体内。

“还是很想要？”罗杰斯问，眼里闪着光。

“没错，混蛋。我想——”

罗杰斯的柱头没入体内，他的话全都咽了回去。就算被仔细地扩张过，还是很紧，巴基发现自己不知什么时候紧紧握住了罗杰斯的胳膊。

“再说一遍？”罗杰斯的声音很压抑，阴茎被紧致的穴道牢牢困住，显然也给他造成了相当大的影响。

巴基挑衅般地和他对视，一边努力放松他的后穴。看来，他不是唯一一个太过紧绷的人。罗杰斯胸口和上臂的肌肉绷紧又放松，好像他正在努力控制自己。他坚定的脸庞真是赏心悦目，而巴基呆望着他，完全明白了他有多强大。他慌忙甩掉了这个想法。

“你就这点本事？”巴基又故意问，微微扭了扭屁股，引诱着罗杰斯。

罗杰斯则对巴基的挑衅无动于衷，他向前推进，缓慢又小心。

而也许那是件好事，因为等到罗杰斯那肥大的柱头总算贯穿了巴基，痛感也越发分明。

出于自我保护，巴基不再同他对抗，而是开始小心地摇摆屁股，承接着罗杰斯。每一寸深入都出乎意料。前戏让他感觉游刃有余，现在他则是彻底被打开了。

巴基已经很久没被填满过了，他也从未感觉这么满过。他闭上眼，尽情享受这一刻。等到罗杰斯的阴茎终于尽根没入，巴基缓缓睁开双眼，看见罗杰斯俯视着他，他的蓝眼睛眸色暗沉，满是欲望。

在他此前三十二年的人生中，巴基还从未想象过自己会在这儿，在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身下，成为他唯一的关注点。这有点令他飘飘然，让巴基想到了希腊神话中那些出众的凡人们，那些引起神祇的关注的凡人们。

巴基移开了视线，提醒自己这家伙可不是什么神。罗杰斯是该死的被制造出来的超级英雄，用一脸假笑隐藏起了他引诱年轻男女参军的真相，他是这个失信的，不愿兑现承诺的政府的人。

“你到底打不打算动了？”巴基粗声问。

罗杰斯脸上的欲望转而变成恼怒，他往后抽了一点，又推了进来。

“再重点。”巴基坚持道。

罗杰斯皱了皱眉，但他的手臂因为克制发着抖。显然他很想放手去操巴基，但他还在维持着自己的好好先生习惯。

“操，我他妈又不是什么处男；这还不如一根假屌。”

这句话正中靶心。罗杰斯抓住巴基的两边大腿，让他双腿大张开来。巴基的呼吸一滞，罗杰斯扬起眉，怀疑地望着他。

“对，来啊，给我啊。”巴基说，趁着自己还没丧失勇气，因为他就要被美国队长操成两半了。

罗杰斯开始动了，顶撞的力道很重。他的动作毫不温柔，但也没使出全部力气。当他开始加速时，巴基不得不握紧了他的上臂，保持平衡。

“你喜欢吗？你。想。要。这。个？”罗杰斯低声说，肉体的拍打声响彻巴基狭小的公寓。

巴基发出了尴尬的叫喊，他待会儿肯定要后悔了，罗杰斯开始用惊人的准确度顶撞他的前列腺，分毫不错。

“那张嘴怎么了？嗯？詹姆斯？说话啊。”罗杰斯嘲讽着他，向右侧偏了一点，好能更狠地击中巴基的敏感点。

“噢操，噢，噢，操——操你，混——混蛋，”巴基呻吟着，努力想抓住点什么，因为上帝啊，他还从没被这么干过，“你——你，他妈的，大号童子军。你……噢，你可以……给我……再狠点。”

罗杰斯咆哮着，把巴基的脚踝高举过他的肩膀。床垫开始在地板上滑动，巴基张大了嘴。

他的眼快翻到后脑勺了，巴基已经完全忘了自己为什么这么生气。他完全无法思考了，下半身成了裸露在外的神经末梢，一波高过一波快感让他神志不清。这感觉太，太好了，又疼得恰到好处。有点过头，但不知怎么的他不想让它结束。

罗杰斯的呼吸开始变得破碎，他换了种节奏。巴基猜他大概快到了，但罗杰斯很快就探手到两人之间，满是润滑液的手裹住了巴基的阴茎。

巴基泄出一声呜咽，罗杰斯开始稳当地帮他撸动。边被罗杰斯操边被他撸，这必将成为他今后的首选自慰素材。

他已经濒临边缘，而罗杰斯的手腕还在灵活又下流地律动。巴基的囊袋绷紧了，罗杰斯又一次撞击他的敏感点，他全身僵住了。

“啊！”巴基大叫着射在两人身上。

罗杰斯温暖的手掌离开了他，巴基顿时开始想念那种感觉。也许现在盖上被子当即昏迷会很不错，可他的双腿被折了起来，罗杰斯伏在他的腰上，像个就位完毕的橄榄球中卫。

“呃，呃，噢靠，噢操。呃！”罗杰斯把他操进了床垫里，床垫在地板上移动。

床垫撞上了墙，砰的一声轻响。罗杰斯动作一停，伴着长长的呻吟声倒在了他身旁。巴基没有去看，但他能感觉到罗杰斯的手指在他皮肤上留下的指印。

他们就那么躺了一会儿，重重喘着气，巴基望着天花板，罗杰斯则不知在做什么。最终，巴基转过头去看，发现罗杰斯侧躺着，头枕在手臂上，正打量着他。

他胯下那玩意还硬着。一定是该死的血清的效果。

“你还好吗？”罗杰斯用他那好好先生的口气问。

巴基讥笑一声，接着感觉到腿间和身下的粘腻，表情有点扭曲。

“你呢？”巴基反问，“你就持续了不到五分钟，伙计。”

罗杰斯望着他的模样好像他长出了两个头。“我刚刚把你的脑子都操爆了。五分钟？那是我手下留情。”

巴基感觉自己的眉毛都扬到发际线去了。罗杰斯是个屁话连篇的混蛋。没错，巴基的后穴还在抽痛，他此刻是软绵绵的意大利面，但这依然是他的公寓，就算类固醇队长刚刚把巴基送上了天堂，他在口上也绝不会输给那家伙。

“滚开。”

罗杰斯皱起眉：“你认真的？”

“我说得不清楚吗？”巴基漠不关心地望了过去，但眼神比他想象中要凌厉。

罗杰斯气恼地嘟囔着，翻身蹲在了地上。他越来越擅长起身了。上次他想从巴基的床垫上起身，差点翻倒过去。

巴基听着罗杰斯在浴室里的踱步声。马桶冲水声响起，接着淋浴被打开了。等到罗杰斯再出来，他已经射过了，身上也没了润滑液。这让巴基感觉自己更脏了。

一块温暖的毛巾被丢在巴基的肚子上，把他吓了一跳。巴基缓缓拾起它，看着罗杰斯穿衣服，一边给自己擦拭。

“我下次抗议活动还会来，下下次也是，”罗杰斯提起卡其裤，套进那件起码少了一个码的衬衫，“我会让VA募捐成为我的头号事业。”

巴基扔掉了毛巾。“别了吧。你以为我不知道你到底在干什么？”

罗杰斯的眉头拧在一起，好像他当真毫无头绪。噢，演技不错，但巴基更懂。

“我可不傻，罗杰斯。除了这些恐怖分子，外星人，还有城市安全委员会的工作，复仇者联盟在公关方面可不擅长。你们这些人需要保持好形象。所以你来到这里来搞慈善，又看到了一群好捏的软柿子，你就想‘嘿，这不是很好吗！‘可你找错人了，伙计。我们可不是任你操纵帮你提升形象的傀儡。我们是退伍军人。”

“我知道！”罗杰斯喊道，像是在巴基的小房间里丢了个加农炮。巴基有些惊讶，一时没有回答。罗杰斯的脑袋和肩膀都低垂着，好像在自责。

等到他再次开口，声音柔和了不少。“那些以前和现在和我并肩作战的人们也是。也许我们的制服不同，詹姆斯，但我们心怀同样的问题。他们对你们这些人所做的事是错的，我想尽己所能改变这一切。”

“为什么是现在？”巴基从床垫上爬了起来，拿起裤子开始穿。

“什么？”罗杰斯问。

巴基飞快地套上了他的裤子，在光裸的胸口前抱起双臂。“你从冰块里出来已经有多久，两年多了？为什么我现在才第一次见你出现在抗议现场？你出来的第二年，他们就削减了140亿美元的老兵经费。我可从没在你的采访中听到这件事，而你也从没来过抗议。”

“也许是因为那会儿我忙着对付外星人，”罗杰斯说，抬起双手，“重要的是我现在在做什么。”

巴基摇了摇头。“可我们不需要你。”

“你们需要关注，”罗杰斯说，“我可以吸引媒体，让国会重视这件事。”

“你不该许下无法兑现的承诺。”

“你说得对，”罗杰斯认同道，“这就是为什么我想信守这个承诺。”

他已经穿戴整齐，站在了门口，巴基还想再同他多争辩几轮。并不只是因为他的精神还处于紧张状态，而是他和罗杰斯的交锋总让他情绪起伏，让他感觉自己还活着，尽管那只是愤怒。

罗杰斯迈向了走廊。“那么回头见。”他带着自大的笑容道。

巴基把门摔在他脸上，背靠门板，蹙起眉头。

_那么回头见_

这家伙真敢说！他到底是指抗议活动，还是再打一炮？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美国退伍军人事务部的医疗体系包括约1700所医院，诊所，咨询中心和疗养设施，每年为将近九百万的美国退伍军人提供服务。由于VA设施的服务供不应求，他们还设立了专门的优先次序系统，判定谁能先得到服务。美国退伍军人被划分为八组。根据健康状况，收入，年龄等来判断他们的先后顺序。很遗憾，并非所有服役过的军人都 有资格 使用VA的服务，且许多VA无法满足过多的需求。那些有资格获得权益的人也需要通过 漫长又繁杂的程序才能获取权益，有时从登记预约到就诊要等待8到12个月之久。


	3. 我没有在想你

史蒂夫醒了，但起不来床。倒没有哪里不对：他只是感觉没精打采，连掀开被子的力气都没了。床头柜上的电子钟显示7:08分。他睡过头了。

他还是不想动，目光黏在天花板上，研究着上面的纹路。天花板是奶油色的，但史蒂夫眼前全是那双浅蓝色的眼睛。

他勉强压制住打给贾维斯，让他把詹姆斯·巴恩斯的详细资料发给自己的冲动。但对方与史蒂夫毫无瓜葛，除了肉体关系。

史蒂夫用手捂住脸，开始想自己到底在干什么。单单是和憎恨他的人做爱就够反常了，他还受到了不小的影响。

时间一分一秒过去，史蒂夫发现他此刻的怠惰也许只是因为他不再紧张了。比他的盾牌还如影随形的警惕心暂时不见了。倒不是说它消失了，因为它是史蒂夫的一部分，只是不像以前那样让他头皮发麻。他放松下来了。在新的世纪，他还从未感觉如此放松。

他努力追因溯源。也许是因为抗议活动。史蒂夫已经很久没有抱着这样的道德责任感参与某项事业了。既没有复杂可疑的阴谋，也没有幕后操纵的政界人士。让公众关注VA资金匮乏的问题能帮助别人，又不会造成伤害。史蒂夫没想到他这么需要这样的事业。

可不管再怎么牵强附会，他也不能把此刻的轻松完全归结于抗议。真正的原因在于詹姆斯·巴恩斯。

自从走出冰块，史蒂夫遇到的每个人都能定义——队友或朋友、同事、熟人、粉丝、狂热粉丝、媒体、坏人，还有需要帮助的市民。他也没意识到自己在做这样的分类——直到他遇到了那个对上不号的人。詹姆斯像炮仗一样驱散了这些分类标准，是个反复无常的干扰项。他高傲的态度和发言再熟悉不过。史蒂夫从中看到了他自己。何况那家伙真是个美人，就算他外表邋遢，头发凌乱。那双动人的眼睛饱含情感，而当它们定格在史蒂夫身上时，总是盛满怒意。

你欣赏的某个人却永远在生你的气，感觉真怪。

总被某个你不想被其吸引的人惹恼也很怪。詹姆斯胆识过人，又致力于老兵事业，可他依然是个混蛋，尤其对史蒂夫而言。

手机的震动声让史蒂夫不得不起身。屏幕上果然闪烁着那个名字。

“嘿，山姆。”

“嘿兄弟，太阳照屁股了，”山姆似乎困惑，“你什么时候有了睡懒觉的习惯？我都到中央公园了。”

“我知道，我正要起床，”史蒂夫说，这倒是句真话。至少他确实正在考虑起床的事，“马上就到。”

“你最好快点，我都快冻僵了。就算现在是三月，暖春也还远着呢。”

史蒂夫不悦道：“你可以开车过来啊。”

“不，不，不，”山姆说，“想得美。我们说好了——你不想一路过来上城区，我也不想穿过布鲁克林大桥。中央公园是我们的中点。就这么定的。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，同意十五分钟后见。大约九英里的路。史蒂夫一直拿这段路当热身跑。

等他到了，山姆看上去像个脸色难看的修女。史蒂夫飞快地丢开了山姆，超了他一圈又一圈。等到他们开始转为慢跑，准备结束锻炼时，山姆已经上气不接下气了。史蒂夫不想太得意，不过先挑事的是山姆。

他们在冷冰冰的草地上休息，过了很久，山姆才平复呼吸。他胳膊肘撑在地上，抬头看着史蒂夫。

“怎么？”史蒂夫无辜地问。

“别和我装。有时候我都想开个记者发布会。让大家都知道你是个怎样的怪物。”

“我不知道你在说什么，”史蒂夫说，一边开始拉伸，“我只是想好好锻炼。”

山姆摇了摇头。“好，好啊。继续装吧，老兄。”

史蒂夫给了山姆一个狡黠的笑，对方也笑了起来。

“所以怎么了？”山姆问，“你今天早上这么有活力，容光焕发。”

史蒂夫快藏不住他的微笑了，连忙别过头。“容光焕发？”

“对，你白得发光！”山姆站了起来，围着史蒂夫绕了一圈，“到底怎么了？晚上休息得很好？”

史蒂夫点点头，希望山姆没看出他在脸红。“嗯，的确。”

山姆哼了一声，眯起眼睛。“是，但也不完全是。你碰上什么好事了？”

“没什么。”史蒂夫回答得有点太快了。

“嗯哼，”山姆说，双手环抱胸前，“不过也没什么能惊讶到你了。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，弯下腰拉伸脊椎，借此藏起他的脸。

“所以新家怎么样？”山姆说。

好在换了个话题，史蒂夫直起身，对山姆微笑：“我爱那里。街区，邻居和街边的小店。一切都很完美。”

“那边的VA呢？你去过了吗？”山姆问。

史蒂夫的微笑黯淡了几分。“去是去了，但还没进去。”

“怎么不进去？”

“抗议？”史蒂夫担心山姆对此的反应，“那里的老兵们对经费的削减不太满意。”

“噢天哪，”山姆重重地叹了一口气，“可别提了。”

“所以你也知道？”史蒂夫问。

“当然了，这问题闹得挺大的，”山姆解释道，“大家发声，想要改变是件好事。简言之，我们就是需要更多资金。他们一直在亏待我们。但作为工作人员，我的处境很尴尬，我不好公开谈论这件事。但我绝对是站在他们那边。”

史蒂夫点了点头，松了口气。“是啊，这件事很重要。我打算帮他们宣传。”

“好了，硬汉男孩，”山姆微笑道，“你肯定做得到。不过行事小心，你也知道弗瑞。要么趁着媒体还没报道，先去和他谈谈。”

史蒂夫板起脸，山姆自嘲地笑了。

“我在说什么？”山姆张开双臂，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯会为了正确的事请求许可？我八成是疯了。”

“我看是的。”史蒂夫说。

 

*

 

周二的VA外面没有大波人群。史蒂夫走进大厅，看到一位个子高挑，扎着马尾辫的中年黑人女性。她坐在前台，正和一位戴着越战老军帽的年长白人男性讲话。史蒂夫走上前来，他们顿时安静了，自我介绍说他们是大卫和达琳。

史蒂夫说他想当志愿者。大卫颇为开心地拍了拍手，拿起一块夹着申请表的写字板，让他填写信息。

还没等史蒂夫接过写字板，前台隔壁的房间里传来了椅子拖地的声音和讨论声。走廊旁的门开了，一大群人涌了出来，有些人结伴聊得热火朝天，有些人则默默无言。

走在最后的那个人有熟悉的强壮体格，带着好认的鸭舌帽，长长的棕色头发从帽檐下冒出来。詹姆斯低着头，朝门口走去。史蒂夫有点想叫他，想让他看到自己，可詹姆斯讨厌他，而且他似乎更想一个人待着。

“嘿巴基！巴基！”大卫在史蒂夫身后喊道。

詹姆斯停住脚步，缓缓转过身，目光瞬间定格在史蒂夫身上。

“你有空吗？”大卫问。

詹姆斯犹豫了。他看向大卫和达琳，好像史蒂夫突然消失了一样。这感觉钻进了史蒂夫的皮肤下，刺激着他心中那个好斗的，讨厌被忽视的小孩。他知道自己大概应该先退开，或者去等待室里坐着填完他的志愿者登记表，但他又有点想看看詹姆斯会做什么。

再说了，先来的人是他。

“怎么了，戴夫？”詹姆斯问。

“我想让你见见我们的新志愿者，”大卫的语气难掩激动，史蒂夫屏住呼吸，“史蒂夫，我们有个志愿项目叫雄鹰之翼，你可能会感兴趣。主要是帮助坐轮椅的病人，陪同病人看病，送他回家。这位是我们最棒的雄鹰之翼护送员之一。他叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯，不过我们都叫他巴基。”

史蒂夫伸出手。“巴基，哇哦，这昵称。很高兴认识你。”

巴基挑起嘴角，但眼里毫无笑意，不过他握住了史蒂夫的手。他在偷偷使着劲，但在史蒂夫看来不过稍稍重了一点。

“我也是，”巴基说，“嘿，你有点眼熟。你以前来过吗？”

“巴基！”达琳瞬间瞪大了眼，惊讶地望着他，“别闹了！你知道这位是谁。”

巴基用夸张的不解神情看向达琳：“不，我真不知道。这是哪位？”

史蒂夫差点儿就要咒骂出声了。

“这位是史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长。被称为 _美国队长_ 的英雄。你知道，复仇者联盟的领袖？”

巴基的嘴巴戏剧性地张大了，那混蛋甚至还用手捂住两边脸颊，做了个完美的“O”型嘴。“我。的。天！真的吗？啊，好吧，我看出来了。哇哦，你本人看上去缩水了不少。”

大卫和达琳都抽了口凉气，但史蒂夫只是报以一笑。这混蛋。

“真的吗？”史蒂夫问，话里藏着暗箭。

巴基的双眼睁大了一点，接着转向大卫和达琳。他清了清嗓子。“我是说，我知道电视会让人失真。”

史蒂夫哼了一声。他本可以对他再狠点，但那感觉不对劲，所以他没有。“是啊，我想是的。”

“好吧，呃，很高兴认识你，”巴基飞快地说，“戴夫，达琳，回头见。”

大卫和达琳看着巴基逃跑一般地大步迈向门口，神情都很困惑。

达琳叹了口气。“也许他没平复心情，他刚参加完小组讨论。他平时挺好的。我很喜欢他。”

史蒂夫回头张望。巴基早就不见了。

 

*

 

史蒂夫也不知道自己怎么不直接回家。他真该回去的。可他不知不觉又来到了巴基楼下。

米奇和博比凑在一颗光秃秃的树下的长椅上。天气很冷，他们都裹得严严实实，但米奇却还在发抖。史蒂夫走近，闻到了大麻的味道。

“美国队长！”米奇举起手，史蒂夫同他击了个掌，“最近怎么样？”

“不错，”史蒂夫说，“你们怎么样，米奇？博比？”

“我很好！”米奇喊道。他的振奋总是有点不合群，但很讨喜。让史蒂夫想到德尼尔。

博比从轮椅上抬头望着史蒂夫，一手遮着太阳。“还行，队长。你今天去VA志愿了？”

“也不算，但我刚刚注册成为了志愿者，正式的。”史蒂夫说。

博比点点头，活像一位自豪的父亲。米奇的嘴角都快咧到耳边了。

“我不想讨人嫌，我也知道你很忙，”博比说，有些小心，“但我很想听你谈谈咆哮突击队的那段时光。我小时候有你们全员的海报。”

“噢，那......那真棒，博比。你想知道什么？”史蒂夫问。

博比的眼神有点紧张，但满怀希望。“一个故事就好。什么故事都行。只要你有空。我知道你是来见巴基的。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头。“不，其实我......”他顿住了，自己也不知道该怎么解释他在巴基楼下这回事。

米奇忍不住笑了：“你们两个怎么回事？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，他自己都没想清楚，更别提怎么和他们解释了。

米奇和博比交换了一个猜疑的眼神，史蒂夫有点慌。他连忙打破沉默。

“所以你们想听故事，嗯？是战争，还是——”

“对，给我们来个有趣的故事，”米奇说，双手来回摩擦，“历史书上没有的故事。”

史蒂夫再次发现米奇和德尼尔有多像。善于表达，热心肠，冒着傻气的德尼尔。正是这样的他调剂了咆哮突击队的战争岁月。

“那好，有个故事你们肯定没听过。当事人没法把这个故事讲下去了。但是如果他在，他肯定希望有人听听看。”

米奇和博比凑了过来，史蒂夫感觉像是回到了1944年。

等他讲完故事，日头已经往西挪了不少，不知何时斯特林也加入了进来。他们都笑得前仰后合，米奇笑得眼泪都流出来了。史蒂夫也轻松极了。

楼房的金属门发出一声巨响，众人纷纷转身去看是谁出来了。史蒂夫的微笑瞬间凝固了。

巴基正朝这边怒气冲冲地走来。

“嘿，巴基！看看谁来了！”米奇叫道，好像巴基没有在往史蒂夫脸上扔眼刀似的。

巴基靠近了人群，用看叛徒的眼神瞪着他的朋友们。只有斯特林做出懊悔的模样。米奇和博比一脸好奇和好笑。这对缓和事态毫无帮助。

有人清了清嗓子。大概是斯特林。

“你傻站在那儿干嘛？你的礼节哪儿去了，巴基？”博比呵斥道，但他的语调轻快，好像他知道巴基很不自在，而他乐在其中。

“礼节？和我的胳膊一起丢在巴格拉姆了。”（注：巴格拉姆，阿富汗城市名）

斯特林对巴基露出微笑。

“我隔着窗户都听到你们的笑声了。怎么了？”巴基问，他的眼中闪着怒火，矛头直指史蒂夫。

“史蒂夫刚刚在给我们讲他朋友的搞笑故事，”米奇说，“没想到美国队长这么有趣！”他大声宣布，好像这则新闻至关重要。

这对史蒂夫的触动很大，他低下头，有点不好意思。直到他想起来巴基还在看着他。他抬起头，给了他一个得意的“哈，你朋友喜欢我”表情。

巴基哼了一声：“可不，他就是这么有趣。”

“所以你们两个又和好了？”博比穷追不舍。

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“我对巴基一直没意见。”

巴基的下颌前后动了动，好像在控制情绪，但他最终用冷静的双眼望过来，语气平平：“没错，我们没问题。是你们无中生有。”

巴基的朋友们暗中交换着眼色，显然不买账，不过没人和他争辩。

接着是一阵尴尬的沉默，史蒂夫不自在地动了动，突然感觉到自己是个局外人：“好了伙计们，今天很有趣，但我大概得回去了。”

“喔，”巴基状似惋惜，“你的每周慈善时间已经用光了？”

有人咳了几下，史蒂夫转向巴基。“其实，如果你需要，我还有几分钟的慈善时间。你好像很满意我上次的捐献。”（注：donation捐献也有射精之意。）

“噢噢噢操！”米奇叫了起来，震惊地捂住嘴巴，斯特林转过身，惊讶地大笑起来。博比则呆呆地坐在原处，不敢相信地望着史蒂夫和巴基。

史蒂夫还没见过巴基的脸那么红过，他的朋友们则像在努力控制面部表情。史蒂夫也翘起了嘴角。知道他能像巴基激怒他那样惹恼巴基，让他满足极了。

“先生们，今天很愉快，”史蒂夫冲每个人点头，“希望我们之后继续。”

博比对他敬了个懒散的军礼：“我的荣幸，罗杰斯队长。”

史蒂夫对他眨了眨眼。

米奇又举起了手，史蒂夫同他击掌。“这里永远欢迎你，队长。下次和巴基搞‘慈善’时，可别忘了我们。”

米奇在“慈善”这两个字的重音和他挤眉弄眼的笑都明显极了，又让人快活。

史蒂夫咧开嘴：“没问题，米奇。”

他对大家挥了挥手，走开了，不过他的四倍听力捕捉到了巴基的嘟囔“你们太烂了”，随后的那阵笑声每个人都听得到。

 

*

 

又过了一周加两次反抗，史蒂夫完成了在前台做志愿者助理的培训阶段。他每周二和周四与达琳，在他没被神盾局派遣，也无需拯救地球的空挡。达琳身兼多重职责——她既是前台和人事，又是所有来到VA的老兵的母亲，姐姐和朋友。

史蒂夫热爱他的新工作。神盾局的文件工作让他难以忍受，可到了VA，整理文档、分类、校对和复印竟然让他心灵平静。也许是因为共事者：达琳有趣又温柔，不过显然她也是在努力展现自己最好的一面，好让自己能更好地帮助其他人。

自从他开始工作，VA的电话和访客都多了不少。纽约邮报写了一篇关于美国队长做志愿者的专题报道。史蒂夫一再道歉，也对人流量的提升大感内疚，但大卫和达琳都说媒体的关注是好事——引起了市民的关注，也给VA带来了更多志愿者，最重要的是，更多老兵前来利用设施了。

唯一一个讨厌史蒂夫带来的关注的人是巴基。

这好坏参半。

说它坏，是因为史蒂夫现在几乎总能碰见巴基。巴基永远在陪伴别人去预约，在大厅里和别人讲话，在VA门外和别人说笑。他无处不在，而所有人似乎都喜欢他。史蒂夫很难把这个友好又乐于助人的人和那个把世界上所有的坏事都推到史蒂夫身上的混蛋联系起来。

不过，巴基生气时，他们的性爱就无与伦比。

也许这就是为什么史蒂夫总在抗议活动结束后还逗留在现场。

今天是他们规模最大的一次抗议活动。许多大学生都成了抗议的常客，还有那些老兵的亲人朋友们。到场的媒体很多，甚至还有一些境外的新闻机构。史蒂夫把媒体都引导到了巴基和今天的发言人那边。

等到人群散去，史蒂夫站在一边，等着巴基和留下来的几个老兵道别。等他讲完，巴基从长椅上蹦了下来，还紧握着喇叭。他瞪了史蒂夫一眼，往家走去。

史蒂夫像平时一样跟了上来。

“你为什么那么做？”巴基问。

“怎么做？”

巴基哼了一声：“在摄像机面前那么低调。好像你不喜欢媒体一样。”

“因为我真的不喜欢媒体，”史蒂夫说，“你看到我有很多采访吗？”

巴基皱起眉毛，思考着：“我不知道。我不想看到和复仇者联盟有关的一切。媒体拍你们马屁的样子看了想吐。”

他说这话只是想刺激史蒂夫，史蒂夫知道。史蒂夫不该咬钩的，但他控制不住。

“你真这么觉得？他们总在批评我们，”他争辩道，“不然为什么会专门成立一个委员会来监督我们？还不是因为媒体舆论。”

巴基讥笑道：“不，这叫问责， _史蒂夫_ 。”

“这是狗屁。”史蒂夫脱口而出。

巴基停下，惊讶地瞧了他一眼：“我没听错吧？美国队长公开表示反对个人问责制？噢等等，我懂了，你觉得每个人都该对自己的行为负责， _除了_ 你和你的朋友 _。_ ”

史蒂夫怒吼道：“不，完全错了，我反对政客为了他们的议题耍手段。城市受袭时，复仇者联盟是最有能力保护城市的组织，但现在一些政客想要掌控我们，却又拿不出下次外星袭击的预警方案。如果我说的有错，请务必告诉我你的高见。”

巴基不置可否地瞥了史蒂夫一眼，哼了一声。史蒂夫把这看作对方的认同，他悬着的那颗心放下了。要是巴基真的同意那些政客，认为复仇者联盟的救人权利应该受到管制，那大概会抹杀史蒂夫的兴致。巴基很火辣，但史蒂夫也有他的原则。

他们来到巴基的楼下，巴基的朋友们都不在。“那些家伙呢？”

巴基耸耸肩：“我猜他们在大西洋城那座新教堂。那儿每周五都有免费午餐供应。”

这话如同一盆冷水泼在史蒂夫身上。巴基的朋友们看上去总是那么开心又满足，让他忘记他们其实过得没那么好。

“别这样，”巴基叹了口气，“我受不了你那副小狗脸。他们是成年人了。他们很好。比很多人过得更好。”

巴基打开楼房大门，史蒂夫试图压下心中的愧疚和想提出帮助他们的念头。

“你看，你还没回答我的问题，”巴基说，“你为什么不喜欢镜头？”

“因为我意不在此，”史蒂夫回答，一边跟着巴基进门，“再说，你不总是说老兵们应该有个平台吗？我想给他们这个平台。”

“美国队长又一次拯救了世界，”巴基的语调带着尖刻的嘲讽，“他不仅用他可靠的盾牌守护这个城市，还给了老兵们发声的机会。要是没有你，我们该何去何从呢？”

“你到底想怎样，”史蒂夫厉声道，“聚光灯打到我身上时，你不高兴，等我让开了，你又嫌我清高。”

巴基耸耸肩：“呃，也许我只是不喜欢你。”

史蒂夫盯着巴基的后脑勺，看着他翻找公寓的钥匙。

他们刚一进门，巴基就贴在了他身上，他把史蒂夫撞到门上，双手抓挠着，像爬树一般攀爬着史蒂夫。

“太他妈讨厌你那传教士做派，”他在粗鲁的亲吻间歇喘息着，“你又不是救世主，罗杰斯，你只是个......是个......”

史蒂夫的嘴唇贴着巴基的脖颈，一路攀升到耳朵，在他耳畔呢喃：“是什么？说出来。”他握紧了巴基那美妙的屁股，用力捏了一把。

巴基颤抖着移开嘴唇：“是个科学实验。”

史蒂夫大脑里的齿轮嘎吱一声停了转，有那么一毫秒他想要一怒之下把巴基推开，摔门离开。但巴基挑衅地笑望着他，好像他就等着史蒂夫做出那样的反应。

这混蛋。

如果他想这么玩，史蒂夫可以奉陪一整天。

他抓住了巴基的左手腕，金属手臂在早春的微风中还带着凉意，举到了两人的眼前。“彼此彼此。”

巴基怒瞪着史蒂夫，下嘴唇弯起一个愤怒的弧度，想把胳膊拽回来。那只手很强壮。比史蒂夫想象的还有力，但史蒂夫的力气更大，反而把他拉了过来，让巴基趴在了他身上。

“混蛋。”巴基嘀咕着，他的嘴唇离得这么近，史蒂夫几乎能尝到。他的语气很不高兴，但又无法阻止对方。

史蒂夫对这种情绪很熟悉。

“你先开始的。”史蒂夫轻声说，靠了过来。

“有趣。”巴基面无表情道，接着将两人间的距离化作负值。

巴基亲吻的方式好像在打拳击赛——不用手套，只用他的嘴。史蒂夫可以和他对打十个来回。

不知什么时候，史蒂夫脱掉了他的衬衫和皮带，巴基身上只剩下一条短裤。

史蒂夫忍不住笑了。

“敢说一个字，我就让你滚蛋，一根鸡巴都尝不到。”巴基威胁道。

“我没笑你。这很可爱，”史蒂夫安抚他，伸手抚摸巴基的棉质NASA内裤，“我不知道你还是太空计划的粉丝。”

“嗯对啊，你不知道的还有很多，”巴基白了他一眼，“现在闭嘴，把你的怪物家伙拿出来。”

史蒂夫笑得不怀好意：“你怎么不帮我拿出来呢？”

巴基犹豫了，视线从史蒂夫卡其裤里撑起的小帐篷徘徊到他脸上：“就算你是复仇者联盟的头，也别想随意指使我。”

“你说得对，”史蒂夫说，覆住了他的阴茎，安抚那团胀大的巨物，“你的地方，你说了算。”

“对，别忘了这点，”巴基注视着他，舔了舔下嘴唇。他的嘴唇丰满又红嫩，让史蒂夫只想咬上几口，“现在把裤子脱掉。”

巴基解开了史蒂夫的卡其裤纽扣，胡乱拉拽着。史蒂夫扇开他的手，不急不缓地脱裤子，把巴基的烦躁尽收眼底。他一眨不眨地盯着史蒂夫的裆部，好像他不想错过了那家伙的闪亮登场，样子真可爱。巴基又不是没见过史蒂夫的阴茎。

“这才几天，巴基。你那么想我吗？”史蒂夫问，不再靠在门上，一只手从胸口缓缓滑落到肚脐，停在他的内裤正上方。

巴基往后退了一点，看了史蒂夫一会儿，挥手示意他继续。“满嘴骚话可不讨人喜欢。”

“噢我不知道，我看你还挺喜欢的。”史蒂夫说。他把拇指插进了内裤，慢慢拽了下来，内裤和外裤依次拨过他的勃起。

那家伙坚硬又庞大，它跳出来时，巴基咬住了他那嘟起的艳红下唇，这让史蒂夫有了主意。

“你想尝尝看，对吗？”他的声音嘶哑，缓慢又用力地给自己撸了一把，加强效果。

巴基思考了一瞬，又眯起眼打量他：“你想让我那么做，是吧？想看我跪在地上，和你的那些迷妹一样？你最好还是去找她们帮你咬吧，因为我才不会做你的婊子，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫皱起眉：“这是性别歧视。你刚刚暗示说口交是女性的专利。”

“不，我没有。”巴基抗议道。

史蒂夫点了点头：“你有，你还暗指男性这么做很没有男子气概。更别说还有仇女的意思。”

“操！”巴基恼了，“你知道我什么意思。”

“不，我还真不知道，”史蒂夫说，一边往前走来。巴基僵住了，好像怕对方给他一击。但史蒂夫随后跪了下来，“我该给你点教训。”

巴基的吞咽声太大了，史蒂夫听得一清二楚。

“我要把你口到神魂颠倒，”史蒂夫一字一句地说，“等我做完，你都站不住了，需要我把你抬到床上。”

巴基的神情从戒备转为困惑。史蒂夫喜欢给别人惊喜，尤其对那些对他有成见的人。

史蒂夫透过他长长的睫毛仰视巴基。他现在个子高了不少，身材也壮实了几倍，但这么看着巴基，他好像又回到了皮包骨头的时候，让他想到总和他在后巷里碰面的那些家伙们，他在那儿练过不少次口交。

巴基一动不动地站着，好像在等待史蒂夫下一步动作。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基缓缓点了点头，眨了几下眼，才终于动了。他坚硬的勃起离史蒂夫的脸就几公分。

那是根不错的阴茎。史蒂夫得承认，就算它长在这个百分百的混蛋身上。他打算直接靠近它，再从底部长长地舔到头部。

巴基喘息着，他的手扶住史蒂夫的脑袋，借此保持平衡。听到巴基动容的声音，史蒂夫的心中也一阵震颤。他在上面反复舔舐亲吻着，就这么逗弄了几分钟，直到巴基开始咒骂。

“上帝啊，你快吸啊！别他妈撩了。你以为你他妈很辣，不是吗？就......把它放进嘴里......求你了。”

在口交时微笑是个技术活，但史蒂夫永远不畏挑战。

 

*

 

今天的抗议安排在下午晚些时候，为了照顾上班族和那些对此感兴趣的大学生们。这次来得人更多了，甚至还包括CNN。

史蒂夫发现巴基很擅长应对媒体。巴基不仅擅长运筹帷幄，指挥大家，对哪些标语该放在前排也颇有研究。他精心策划整场活动，确保他们的心声被准确传达。佩珀·波茨想必会对他印象深刻。

几位老兵轮流上台发言，人数比平时更多。他们有的分享了自己的痛苦经历，讲述他接受的护理相当潦草，被嫌弃他是个麻烦。有的赞赏VA工作人员和医生的一流服务，但说到他们排了多久的队才见到医生，说到病痛对他们的求职、人际关系和精神健康带来的负面影响时，他们纷纷失去了冷静。

赞扬反而让史蒂夫倍感挫败。让他想现在就跳上他的哈雷，一路骑到D.C.，抓住几个参议员理论。他恍然发现自己抓牌子抓得太紧，木屑都纷纷散落。

“我们要的是？”巴基喊道。

“更好的渠道！”史蒂夫同人群一起回应他。

“什么时候要？”

“就他妈现在！”

史蒂夫的余光瞟到摄像记者在他附近游移，像只烦人的苍蝇一样绕着他转个不停。毫无疑问，如果新闻播出了美国队长说脏话的镜头，神盾局的公关团队肯定会抓狂，不过他不在乎。引发争议也可以吸引媒体，获得更多关注。

“你们知道事态有多严重吗？”巴基问，他故意停顿了一会儿，让大家的注意力都集中到他身上。老天，他做得真好。喇叭放大了他低沉圆润的声音，吸引了所有路人的注意，甚至那些开车经过的人们。

“就连他们宝贝的海报男孩，美国队长，都认同我们。”

巴基的食指遥指空中，正对他的方向，史蒂夫咽了咽口水。“这家伙，就是这里的这位……”众人纷纷转头望过来，史蒂夫感觉自己脸颊发烫，“他是他们一切理想的集成——终极战士。也许那就是为什么他无需经过繁文缛节，就能得到医疗照顾。还不是普通的医疗。顶尖水平，不是吗？”

这话有点伤人，好像突然给了他一巴掌。史蒂夫和巴基隔空对视，看到他那炽热愤怒的神情，还有什么别的东西。一个挑战。

史蒂夫悄悄地叹了口气。若是巴基以为史蒂夫会把他的自尊心放在首位，试图挽回脸面，或是维护政府，那他完全错了。

史蒂夫接下了挑战，点了点头。摄像机更近了。史蒂夫余光里扫到了那大号的红色方形字母CNN。

“他说得对，”史蒂夫说，嗓音洪亮清晰，鉴于他没有话筒。但那不重要，大家都静下来了，所有的相机都对准了史蒂夫。他抬起头，巴基只是看着他，和所有人一起等待着。这意外地令他备受鼓舞。

“我有一流的医疗团队，只要我需要。而每个人都应得到同等对待。当我听说那些服过役的，那些为国家抛头颅洒热血的老兵们竟然得不到医疗保障，我非常生气。”

赞同声和鼓励声接二连三地响起，史蒂夫继续说了下去。“这里的VA有优秀的工作人员，但他们根本忙不过来。我希望听这段话的每个人都能向你的选区的议员反映，众议院也好参议院也罢，为我们的老兵争取更好的待遇。”

人群发出一阵欢呼，纷纷挥舞手中的标语牌。巴基对史蒂夫点了点头，再拿起喇叭，带领大家继续喊起了口号。摄像机离开了史蒂夫，他松了一口气。

又过了一个小时，人群散去了。史蒂夫站在长椅旁，等着巴基跳下来。

对方的目光没那么刺眼了，但他也没微笑。

“看来你的显摆终于见效了，”巴基说，“我觉得今天的抗议会火。”

“但愿如此。”史蒂夫说，巴基的话几乎算得上夸奖，让他心中一动。也许这对巴基来说就是最接近褒奖的话了。

他们在舒适的沉默中走回家，来到了巴基家楼下那个垃圾遍地的庭院。米奇、斯特林和博比正在那棵光秃秃的树下抽烟。

“嘿，各位。”巴基和史蒂夫同时说道。

巴基瞄了史蒂夫一眼，似乎不确定他是不是故意的。史蒂夫回以微笑。

他们几位都点头微笑冲两人打招呼，今天没人说“嘿队长！”或者“是美国队长！”。

史蒂夫有点喜欢这种氛围。

空气里弥漫着大麻的味道。米奇把一支大麻烟递给博比，后者狠狠吸了一大口，很快咳嗽不止，像是噎着了。

斯特林不耐烦地朝他摆手：“你怎么总是抽得这么狠？”

博比清了清嗓子，往一旁啐了一口，才说：“因为这是最好的止痛药。比他们给我扎的大针头还好使。”

米奇给了他一个“这家伙不可理喻”的摇头：“我倒希望他们能给我来一针。你有福利的，博比，可你却不用，因为你是个胆小鬼。”

“我不是胆小，是理性。如果你看过那针头，你也会选择大麻。”博比反驳道，伸手问他要烟。

“别，你搞错顺序了，”米奇叫道，从斯特林那儿接过烟卷，“嘿，你们要吗？”

巴基怀疑地瞅了瞅史蒂夫，接过烟。史蒂夫看着他把烟拿到那两片饱满的嘴唇旁，深吸了一口。

过去的几周里，史蒂夫对巴基的嘴唇产生了执念。它们总是不合时宜地跳进史蒂夫的脑海，比如当他正在参加神盾局的高层会议，或者出任务之前。

巴基嘟起嘴，吐出一团烟时，史蒂夫脑海里各种各样罪恶的念头开始生根发芽。

巴基用胳膊肘碰了碰他，递过那根大麻烟，他的双眼闪烁着狡黠的光，这是另一个挑战。

史蒂夫皱起眉，低头望着烟。“谢谢，不了。对我没效果。而且我什么都……不抽。”

“当然了，完美先生。”巴基喃喃道。

“完美先生！”米奇指着他们两个，“我看了你们两个抗议时的配合。你们真是好搭档。”

“我赌二十美元，油管上已经火起来了。”斯特林说。

“你们也在？”史蒂夫有些惊讶，因为他从没在抗议活动上见过这三个人，说起来，就连在VA也没见过。

“去了一小会儿，”博比耸了耸肩，“你讲完话我们就溜了。”

斯特林蹙起眉：“巴基不喜欢听这个，但我们不认为反抗会有什么效果。”

“但看他动员大家很有意思，”米奇微笑道，“你把他们调教得很好。”

巴基哼了一声：“有时我都不知道，我干嘛要和你们这些废柴在一起。仅供参考，今天来了相当多的媒体。CNN的摄影师都快把口水滴到史蒂夫身上了。”

史蒂夫转身与巴基对视：“你吃醋了？”

巴基的朋友们都在偷着乐。

“我是认真的，伙计们，”巴基说，无视了史蒂夫，“我们开始兴风作浪了。”

博比叹了口气。“华盛顿的那些人不会在乎美国队长的华丽演讲。无意冒犯，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫摆了摆手：“没关系。我希望你是错的。不过如果你说得对，我大概会亲自去趟华盛顿，在国会面前演讲。”

“你真的会那么做？”米奇一脸敬畏，博比的眼瞪大了。

“那肯定。”史蒂夫真诚地说。

斯特林赞许地点头，米奇和史蒂夫碰了碰拳。

巴基打了个哈欠：“我要眼见为实。”

博比抬起脸望着巴基：“老天，现在谁才最扫兴？”

“别理他，”米奇说，瞧了瞧巴基，“那是他的调情手段，烂透了。”

史蒂夫惊讶地笑了：“快给我讲讲？”

“回头见，混蛋们。”巴基说，转身进去了。

史蒂夫又待了一小会儿，他不想显得像个跟着巴基打转的小狗。但巴基的朋友们都看透了他的心思。

“快去吧，”博比说，把史蒂夫往外推，“别让他等太久。”

米奇和斯特林脸上的微笑都很懂。史蒂夫飞快地冲他们招手道别，趁他们没看到自己脸红，赶快转身走了。

史蒂夫来到楼上。巴基的门大敞着。史蒂夫走到门口，望着巴基的后背。

“你到底进不进来？”

史蒂夫赶紧进了门，关上门。他踢掉鞋子，目光没有离开巴基。换作往常，巴基早该趴在史蒂夫身上了，但今天他只是站在原地，金属手和血肉之手都攥得紧紧的。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地问。

“你不能那样，好吗？”巴基说，他终于转过身，眼中满是忧虑。史蒂夫很少看到他这副表情，让他的心都乱了。

“不能怎样？”史蒂夫问。

“我说过，不要许下你兑现不了的诺言，”巴基咬着牙说，“你和我灌输你那些拯救世界的狗屁也就算了，但别耍我的朋友。”

史蒂夫对巴基的担忧凝结成了怒气。“你是指我说要和国会谈谈的事？我是认真的。”

巴基向前一步，下颌绷紧了，担忧的脸色变幻为了愤慨。

他用手指戳着史蒂夫的胸口，控诉着：“你他妈混蛋！煽动我的朋友们，给他们灌输你的政治宣传。”

“政治宣传？”史蒂夫喊道，突然的指控让他一头雾水，“什么时候为老兵讲话也成了政治宣传？你知道这词什么意思吗，巴基？”

巴基的双眼眯成一条缝：“我只知道你是神盾局和美国政府的傀儡。正是那个亏待我们的政府。神盾局由国会赞助，你他妈怎么能肯定你可以和国会对峙？”

“我不在乎谁赞助的神盾局，”史蒂夫抬高声音说，“你觉得我在乎钱？对我来说那不重要。”

“噢，对，”巴基长叹一口气，“你只为了大局！”

“你到底对我有什么意见？”史蒂夫质问道，怒气值逼近爆棚。

“你是个骗子！”巴基怒斥，“一个代表骗子的骗子。那就是我为什么不喜欢你。”

“我不是骗子！”史蒂夫差点大喊出来，他痛恨自己此刻多需要巴基相信他。

巴基摇了摇头。“关于你的一切都是谎言。美国队长是个象征。一切不过是营销，一直如此。你能否认吗？”

巴基的话一部分是事实，这令史蒂夫有点挫败，但巴基错了。大错特错。

史蒂夫伸手扶了扶额：“没那么简单，巴基。没错，美国队长是个象征，但那不代表——”

“对，”巴基打断了他，“而你就这样亲近我的朋友们，好像你和普通人没有两样。好像你和博比一样双腿都被炸断了，或者和斯特林一样有长期的记忆缺陷。你更想象不到像米奇那样患上PTSD，又露宿街头的人生是多么狗屎。”

史蒂夫的怒气瞬时消散了，他努力消化巴基刚刚那番话。“米奇没有家？他晚上在哪儿睡？我可以——”

“别了，好吗？”巴基说，举起双手，“别再假装能理解或拯救我们。因为你做不到。也别随便给他们希望。你知道他们有多仰慕你吗？如果神盾局禁止你和国会谈，你又该和博比怎么说？”

“我不在乎神盾局怎么说，”史蒂夫的声音位于崩溃的边缘，“不管怎样我都会这么做，因为需要有人来做。”

巴基轻蔑地咬了咬牙，移开了视线。整场对话都在触碰史蒂夫的逆鳞。巴基永远在挑衅他，但这次，他戳到了史蒂夫溃烂的伤口，被他努力忽视的伤口。

“我的名字，我的脸，我说过的话，经常被滥用，”史蒂夫说，“但别把我和那些盗用我的形象的人混为一谈。我和他们一样是活生生的人，巴基。也许你只是接受不了这个事实。”

说完，史蒂夫转身打算离开。

“好啊，那就走啊，”巴基一副漠不关心的模样，但他的声音高了一个八度，平时的威胁态度也不见了，“反正也没人让你上来。”

史蒂夫停步，仔细打量巴基。“你还有脸指责我不诚实？我们都知道我为什么在这儿。我们这样已经好几星期了。你什么时候才能成熟点，接受这一切？”

巴基愤怒地张开嘴，复又紧紧闭上。他移开了目光，失望之情在史蒂夫的胸膛弥漫开来，让他筋疲力尽。

这说不通。他不该在乎的。

这只是性。

所以他干嘛要在乎？

操。

他的心情愈发沉重，还掺杂着些许懊悔。他一生中做过无数不计后果的事，数不胜数，但对恨他入骨的炮友心动可以和不用降落伞跳飞机并列首位。

而巴基依然一言不发。

那么好吧。

也许史蒂夫是在不知不觉间对错误的人动了心，可他也不打算在这儿傻等下去。他打算回家，独自舔伤口。

“那我想我们VA再见了。”史蒂夫叹了口气，探向门把手。

还没等他完全打开门，门就砰的一声关上了。史蒂夫眨了眨眼，艰难转过身。巴基的金属手就在史蒂夫的脑袋边，另一只手架在史蒂夫的另一边。通常情况下，被如此困住会挑起史蒂夫的斗志，但巴基离得这么近，史蒂夫已经产生了条件反射——他想到了性爱。

“告诉你吧。”巴基用低沉又危险的语调说。

史蒂夫默默等着他继续对他人身攻击，说出某些能对他们诡异又脆弱的关系造成不可逆转的影响的话。

巴基安静了。

“什么？”史蒂夫不耐烦地问。

“我恨你。”巴基低声恼怒道。

他的话里带着绝望，好像投降前的最后宣言。史蒂夫的心跳骤然加速，希望自己想得没错。

“真的吗？”史蒂夫问，盯紧了巴基，不放过他的表情。

“对，”巴基说。声音很刺耳，但巴基的表情写满了困惑和挣扎，“我特别恨你。”

听着他用厌恶的语气说出这么幼稚的宣言，史蒂夫有点想笑。他努力忍住，但笑声还是溢了出来，从轻声偷笑渐渐滚雪球成为毫不掩饰的大笑。

“你觉得这很好笑？”巴基问。

“对！”史蒂夫说，依然乐不可支，“巴基，如果你就是这么表达恨的，那我希望你恨死我。”

巴基的肩膀放松了，此前的敌意不复存在。他开始拉扯史蒂夫的皮带，解开他的扣子，史蒂夫则乐意配合。

“我要把你恨到神志不清。”巴基的声音沙哑。

他在史蒂夫身前跪下了，史蒂夫兴奋得一阵眼花。

“我以为你不屑于做口活？”史蒂夫喘着粗气问。

巴基贪婪地急匆匆拽下了史蒂夫的外裤和内裤，让他喘息不已。巴基握住了他的阴茎根部，舔了舔那美妙的嘴唇。史蒂夫知道他已经完了。这回合他要输了。

“你以为我不知道你在盘算什么？”巴基问，“你想用你的口交技术控制我。”他用力扯了一把史蒂夫的阴茎，让他眼皮颤动。“我是说，你是个口交大师，史蒂夫，这我承认。可我？我是最棒的。”

还没等史蒂夫回嘴，他终日幻想的性感又丰满的双唇就裹住了他的头部。史蒂夫的眼往后翻，巴基和他迷人的嘴唇之外的一切都淡出了视线。

 

*

 

史蒂夫不记得他们什么时候挪到了巴基的床垫，但他下背部在抽筋，身下凹凸不平的弧度也很熟悉。他缓缓睁开眼，等待着光线刺进来，但并没有什么光。

巴基的公寓一片漆黑，只有路灯的昏暗光线透过百叶窗射进来，在墙上投下一道道阴影。史蒂夫屈指一算——他至少睡了好几个小时。近来常有的那种没精打采的感觉又回来了，他一点儿也不着急起床。

他一只手抚过自己的身体，发现自己还裸着。奇怪，毕竟他从射在巴基嘴里开始就什么都不记得了。

他听到了浅浅的鼾声，小心翼翼地转过头看。巴基蜷起身体侧躺着，面对着史蒂夫，他的金属手搭在身前，仿佛一个邀请。

虽然四下漆黑，闪亮的金属手臂也清晰可见。史蒂夫盯着它看了一会儿。在黑暗中，银色的背景色并不明显。手肘旁几道平行的金色条纹就像金色的钢琴键。和他手指关节上的金线遥相映衬。在银色的海洋和灰色的碳素材料的衬托下，金色的指关节很显眼。好像美丽的艺术品，如果史蒂夫还画画，他一定要把它画下来。他没发现自己正在抚摸那只手臂，直到巴基猛然惊醒。

史蒂夫连忙抽回手，倒吸了一口气，既慌张又羞耻。他大气都不敢出，等待着巴基的怒火。

但那边只传来一声低沉又温和的轻笑。“都说了我很棒。”

史蒂夫哀叹一声，翻了个身面对巴基。就算有些懊恼，史蒂夫仍然无法否认，他很高兴自己还在这儿，在巴基的床上。他多想伸出手，把巴基拉到怀里，告诉他自己的想法。但史蒂夫无从得知巴基和自己是否在同一个频道。

他想问出口，但还是憋住了。这对巴基而言是不是只是性，史蒂夫还没准备好听回答这个问题。单是想象就让他陷入了无边的焦虑当中，脑海里充斥着各种各样的可能性。

他们鼻尖相隔两公分，相对无言地躺在那儿。史蒂夫试图在黑暗中辨别巴基的神情。

气氛很好，直到史蒂夫的胃发出一声尴尬的巨响，打破了这片寂静。

巴基悄悄笑了：“饿了？”

“是，我错过了晚饭。怎么会这样？”史蒂夫问。

“我都说了.......”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼：“好吧，好吧，你很棒，但是我现在饿了，我猜你也是。要么我来叫外卖？”

“我有吃的。”巴基防备般地说。

“你每天都吃泡面，巴基。让我请客吧。”

长久的沉默，史蒂夫快要后悔提出这个建议了；也许他冒犯到了巴基。

“中餐，”巴基开口时有些犹豫，但很快就更肯定了，“牛肉和卷心菜再加鸡蛋卷。那家店在街角。号码在冰箱上。”

史蒂夫翘起嘴角：“完美。”

巴基站起身，打开电视，史蒂夫打给巴基冰箱上贴着的中餐店。没有外卖，只能自取。

看着冰箱上贴着的那些餐馆卡片，史蒂夫突然发现巴基家里几乎没有个人物品。没有照片，没有纪念品，也没有能暗示他喜好的画。

史蒂夫跑下楼去取餐，无视了博比很懂的笑和米奇的口哨。等他再回来，巴基已经摆好了桌子。两大杯冰水。史蒂夫微笑着放下饭菜，分盘装好。他们开始用餐，气氛好得让史蒂夫讶异，直到巴基打破了沉默。

“谢谢你买的饭。”他小声说。

“不客气，”史蒂夫连忙说。他看了看窗外，突然心血来潮，“嘿，巴基？”

巴基抬起头，提防地看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫努力忽略他脑海中闪过的那些最坏的结果，在裤子上擦了擦汗湿的手掌。至今为止还算顺利，所以他想乘胜追击。

“我在想，刚刚这顿很丰盛。我吃得很饱，而且......”史蒂夫咽了咽口水。

“而且时候不早了。”巴基慢慢说道，盯着史蒂夫。

“对，天色不早了。”史蒂夫认同道，他的心紧张地砰砰直跳。

巴基往后靠去，小心地观察着史蒂夫，好像从未见过他一般：“嗯，好吧。你可以留下过夜。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫说，努力调整自己的表情，让自己不要太过欢欣。而内心的他正像个五岁小孩一样欢呼雀跃。

他们转移到了巴基的床垫上，看了一大堆“美国最有趣的家庭小视频”，毕竟巴基既没有Netflix，也没有有线电视。从地板上看电视很不舒服，史蒂夫又在想巴基有多坚强，又有多值得更好的。

节目没那么好笑，但史蒂夫感觉很轻松，毫无压力地跟着大笑。他很少在别人面前这么放松，尤其在这种不讲话的情况下。

十一点的晚间新闻开播了，巴基起身去刷牙。等他出了浴室，史蒂夫冲他微笑。

“闭嘴，”巴基气冲冲道，“每个人都该好好打理牙齿。”

“那当然。”史蒂夫说，尽量忍住笑。

他们脱到只剩内裤，史蒂夫在巴基凹凸不平的床垫上找了个相对舒服的位置，巴基关上灯，加入了进来。

有那么一会儿，他们只能听到外面的车流声。

“别打什么主意。”巴基突然说。

“嗯？”

“让你留宿可不代表我中意你。你依旧是个混蛋。”

史蒂夫咧开嘴：“这倒像一个真正的混蛋会说的话。”

巴基珍珠般的洁白牙齿在黑暗中闪光：“好吧，至少我不是什么超级合成类固醇混蛋。”

“我没用过类固醇，也不接受那玩意！”史蒂夫抗议道。

“史蒂夫，你本人就是类固醇。”

史蒂夫嗤之以鼻。

“不，不，听着，”巴基强调道，好像他发现了什么重要的东西，这很可笑，毕竟每个人都知道史蒂夫的故事，“想想看。他们发明出了一种特殊的类固醇，注射到你体内，再把你放进微波炉里，让你的身体突变。史蒂夫，你是个变种人。”

“那你还叫我混蛋。”史蒂夫说着，转过身，他的声音有点发酸。

巴基伸出金属手，把史蒂夫拉了回来，史蒂夫挣扎了一会儿，又放弃了，由着他把自己拉回来。巴基也靠近了，直到他的鼻尖抵着史蒂夫的鼻尖。

史蒂夫屏住呼吸等待着，巴基今天似乎满是惊喜。

“我没有别的意思，”巴基说，他的声音那么轻，多亏史蒂夫有超级听力，“我只是......我以前更会讲话。也许我的社交能力也被炸飞了。”

“你忘了你在和谁说话。”史蒂夫说。

巴基咯咯直笑。“对，好吧。我知道你大概见多了操蛋的事。我懂。我刚刚真的没想笑你。我的嘴有时候不受控制。不过，我也有个仿生手臂。如果你是变种人，那我也是。”

他罕见的自我贬低既可贵又气人。史蒂夫既想安慰巴基，又想摇醒他。

他叹了口气：“巴基，你不是什么变种人，我也不是。我们只是不太一样。而我很高兴我们......”

把这句话说完似乎有点危险。和他的队友们的看法不同，史蒂夫还是有自我保护意识。巴基靠得更近了，好像在鼓励史蒂夫继续说。但史蒂夫的话卡在了嗓子眼里，他什么都说不出来。

“你很高兴我们什么？”巴基呢喃着。

史蒂夫把他的额头与巴基相抵，前后移动，希望这能代替话语传达他的心声。

有那么几分钟，他们就那么聆听着彼此的呼吸，史蒂夫激烈的心跳声逐渐平缓。他开始昏昏欲睡，直到巴基的笑声惊醒了他。

他正在咯咯直笑，声音穿透了史蒂夫的肌肤。

“笑什么呢？”

巴基翻过身，张开手臂，正好击中了史蒂夫的胸膛，发出砰地一声。史蒂夫皱起眉，一脸迷茫。

“我和美国队长操过！”巴基径自宣告道，“操他大爷！史蒂夫·罗杰斯是我的炮友！要是奶奶能看到就好了！”

史蒂夫推开了巴基的手，拽过羽绒被盖住身体。“呃，你真该练练怎么讲枕边话了，巴克。”

巴基想扯回羽绒被，但史蒂夫不肯放手。他们开始拔河，谁都不肯服输，直到被子被扯裂的声音打破了寂静。羽绒被散落在床垫当中，两人都往后跌了跌，一大堆羽毛缓缓飘落。

“干得好。”巴基嘟囔。

黑暗中他的表情模糊难辨，但史蒂夫努力想看出他是不是毁了什么意义深重的东西。或者还是钱的问题。

“真抱歉，巴基。我再给你买一套。”史蒂夫真诚地说，希望这不会让他们的关系回到原点。

“那好，”巴基说，“我要政府买得起的最棒的床上套。最高端的。听到了吗？”

史蒂夫松了一口气。“好，没问题。最高端的。”

巴基抓了一捧羽毛，往史蒂夫头上扔去。

史蒂夫没留神被扔了一脸，他拍打了一会儿，想把羽毛打掉，但是还是有几根掉进了嘴里，得吐出来才行。

“你干嘛，巴基？”

巴基笑得很欢，牙齿在黑暗中闪烁。“你活该。”

史蒂夫小声咒骂一声，在那堆羽毛中找了个舒服的姿势。

“也没那么坏。”巴基叹了一口气，温暖的呼吸喷在史蒂夫身上，他悄悄贴了过来，膝盖和手臂都挨着史蒂夫。

这并非相拥而眠，但要是史蒂夫闭上眼睛，他可以发挥想象力。愚蠢又可笑，他的脑中警报声长鸣，告诉他这样下去没法收场。但是躺在巴基身边，他感觉这么好又这么自在——除了那堆羽毛。

操。

“晚安。”巴基呢喃着。

史蒂夫努力控制住自己想要搂过巴基，把人拉近的欲望。

“晚安，巴基。”

 

*

 

周末，他们的抗议视频在推特和油管上都火了起来。周一，史蒂夫被叫进了尼克·弗瑞位于联邦政府大楼的新办公室。他本已做好了挨骂的准备。没想到，弗瑞只是告诉史蒂夫“你该提前打声招呼”，让他记得下次和媒体打交道前及时和神盾局联络。

仅此而已。

史蒂夫惊讶但也满意地离开了。

 

*

 

周二，史蒂夫在VA志愿。傍晚，他隔着玻璃大门看到了巴基那熟悉的军装外套和大都会帽。

如果巴基双臂环胸的模样和他的步速在暗示些什么，那只能说他情绪激动。史蒂夫走出门，巴基凶狠地瞪了他一眼。

“嘿，巴基。”史蒂夫的语气小心翼翼。

“别嘿我，史蒂夫，”巴基厉声道，“还是我该叫你‘爹爹’了？你是这么想的吗？”

“爹爹”这个词前言不搭后语，史蒂夫只得让巴基重复一遍。

“你听到了，”巴基说，“别给我装无辜。你清楚我在说什么。”

史蒂夫举起双手以示投降。“不，真的，我真不知道。”

“嗯哼。”巴基恶狠狠地点了下头，转过身，踩着重重的脚步往家走去。

史蒂夫紧张不安地跟在巴基身后。他是真的不知道他这次又做了什么，能把他气成这样。

他们在楼下碰到了米奇，博比和斯特林。巴基冲他们点了点头，接着往前走。史蒂夫挥了挥手，还是跟上了巴基的脚步。他很想停下闲聊两句，但他更好奇巴基为什么这么激动。

巴基边爬楼梯边嘀咕。史蒂夫听到了几个词。像什么“小白脸”还有“婊子”。等到他们来到巴基门前，史蒂夫更加迷惑不解了。

巴基插进钥匙，动作夸张地打开大门，他挥舞右手，对着室内做了个欢迎的手势。

史蒂夫不解地看了他一眼，踏进房门。

房间正中央放着史蒂夫订购的床。灰色的哑光漆面比商品目录里的效果还要好。床垫放在一个可供坐卧的平台上，床边内嵌着一圈灯。双色床头板装着床头灯，另一侧还配着床头柜。床中间放着一张加大号的记忆棉床垫，上面还有史蒂夫能找到的最好的床上套，黑红灰相间的配色。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问，“颜色你不喜欢？”

巴基摔上门，指着那张床。

“我不是你的玩物！想找sugar baby？去那种网站啊！或者让你朋友托尼·史塔克推荐啊，我敢说他能帮你找个男宠，但我可不是卖的！”

巴基气得浑身发抖，样子有点狂躁，哪怕是对他来说。

他对礼物的反应这么出乎意料，史蒂夫一下子说不出话。

“听到了吗？别想包养我。”巴基重复着，指着史蒂夫的脸。

史蒂夫揉了揉鼻梁：“我没想包养你，巴基。我说过要给你买床被子。但等我开始看床上用品时，我只能想到那张坑洼床垫和我落枕的脖子。这张床不是买给你的，是买给我自己的，因为我不想再在地板上操你了。”

巴基围着床缓缓打转。“那为什么这张床这么低？认了吧，你就是喜欢在地板上操我。让你显得高大又强壮。所以你永远在上面。这张华丽的床也只是为了减轻你的愧疚感。”

史蒂夫高声抱怨：“你到底对体位和权力有什么误解？你的心理问题不小啊，兄弟。”

“你永远在上面，史蒂夫。我说的不对吗？”巴基问。

“如果我让你在这张床上操我，会让你感觉好点儿吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基哼了一声：“不，别转移话题。我刚刚在说，别他妈把我当《漂亮女人》里的茱莉娅·罗伯茨！”

“好吧，”史蒂夫说，“但是如果我们还要睡在一起，那我希望做爱时床垫不会在地板上乱跑，等我睡醒也不会落枕。这样可以吗，巴基？”

巴基闷闷不乐了几秒钟，才不情愿地嘟囔：“嗯，好吧......不过别再送礼物了。”

史蒂夫脱掉鞋，解开牛津衬衫的扣子。“好，不送礼物。”他脱掉了裤子和内裤，一丝不挂向浴室走去。

“你去哪儿？”巴基问。

“洗澡。马上回来。”他进了浴室。

史蒂夫飞快又仔细地冲了个澡，再出来时，身上有点湿。巴基表面上一副不为所动的样子。但他盯着史蒂夫的身体，饥渴又晦暗的情绪暗中涌动。

豪华的新床头柜有好几个储物抽屉，但润滑液还是放在地上。旁边搁着一台崭新的Mac笔记本。史蒂夫第一次在巴基家里看到它，它和周围的环境格格不入。他瞬间冒出了无数个疑问，比如为何一个难以糊口的人能买得起新款笔记本。不过史蒂夫不想破坏气氛或是陷入争执，所以他无视了它，捡起了润滑液。

“你知道，这张床有好多抽屉。”他说，旋开盖子。

“我一定是出人头地了，”巴基答道，“我终于拥有了专属定制的性爱抽屉。”

史蒂夫趴在了床上，往左手手心倒了一大堆润滑液。床垫很软，但是很结实，方便他把重心转移到他的小臂，尽可能张开双腿。

两根滑溜溜的手指向后探去，史蒂夫开始给自己扩张。他垂下头，手指分开了他的入口。比往常的感觉好很多，大概因为他正在巴基的注目下为巴基那根漂亮的阴茎做准备。

“你在干嘛？”巴基的声音飘渺不定，好像他不敢相信眼前所见。

“看起来像什么？”史蒂夫问，转头看他。

巴基好像不知道该把眼睛往哪里放了。他的目光在史蒂夫的脸和他正在活动的手指间徘徊不定。巴基的牛仔裤里撑起了明显的小帐篷，史蒂夫能想象到巴基把那家伙掏出来，再插进他体内的画面。

光是想象他就忍不住呻吟了，等到两根手指都陷入到第三个关节，他又呻吟一声。

“老天。”巴基喘了口气，飞快地脱掉裤子，释放他的老二。

他走近了，史蒂夫回头看他，但巴基的注意力全在史蒂夫的屁股上。

“操，史蒂夫，”巴基低哑的声音让史蒂夫难忘，“看看你还有你他妈完美的屁股。你就像他妈的裸体模特。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，暖流涌过全身。巴基还是第一次称赞他，而这样的赞赏让史蒂夫只想加把劲迎合他。他加进了第三根手指，被张大的后穴让他喘息不已。

巴基几乎站在了他身后，正用右手撸动他的阴茎。

“你等不及被填满了，不是吗？手指还不够。你需要这根鸡巴，不是吗？”

史蒂夫忍住了又一声呻吟，点了点头。巴基挑逗的话让他感觉自己也像他说得那样淫荡。他把双腿张得更大了，开始在手指上操弄自己。

“没错，我都知道。我知道你需要什么，”巴基说，“你上次被操是什么时候？嗯？史蒂薇？”

他已经无法组织语言，两只手握住了他的臀瓣，一只金属，一只人手，把他张开。

“那不重要。我会好好满足你，这就够了，”巴基粗暴地说，“把你自己好好操松。”

在对方的鼓励下，史蒂夫把手指探得更深了，直到感觉到巴基的双手离开了他。他停下来回头，却被金属手掌打了屁股。坚硬的金属让他的左半边屁股烧了起来。史蒂夫震惊地张卡嘴，他的阴茎跳动着，变得更硬了。

他再转过头，看到巴基正直直盯着他，淡蓝色的眼睛神色晦暗。

“你为我准备好了？”

史蒂夫连忙点头：“是，是的，巴基。”

巴基到他的牛奶箱架子里拿安全套，史蒂夫在心里默默鼓掌。虽然花了好几周，但巴基总算开始做安全措施了。

床垫忽地一沉，巴基爬上了床，就在他的身后。两只手握紧了史蒂夫的臀瓣，把他往后一拉。巴基硬挺的阴茎顶在了他的穴口，太诱人了。史蒂夫摇着臀，催促巴基继续。

巴基扑哧一声笑了，声音低沉又泛着暖意，他又拍了拍史蒂夫的屁股：“这么贪吃。那我们开始吧。”

巴基往前推入，史蒂夫溢出一声细小的呻吟。接着他停住不动了，简直太扫兴，所以史蒂夫哼哼着往后顶，希望他继续。他们都抽了一口气。史蒂夫幻想着巴基操他撸过好多次，可真干起来比他想象得还激烈。他渴求被插得更深，摇摆臀部，鼓励巴基继续。

“来啊，”他催促道，“操我。”

“自己动。”巴基说。

史蒂夫扭头看巴基。这混蛋正得意地笑着，双手背在脑后，好像他完全没打算动。

史蒂夫永远无惧挑战，他咬了咬唇，开始在巴基的大家伙上前后扭动，在不借助他的帮助情况下尽情享受。

当然这还不够，史蒂夫想要巴基把手放在他身上。他想要巴基把手放在史蒂夫的脖颈，把控他，再深深挺进。

“靠，史蒂夫，听着很辣。”巴基说。史蒂夫低下头，尴尬地意识到他竟然说出了口。

巴基趴在他的背上，牙齿陷进史蒂夫的肩膀，让他浑身战栗。

“既然你这么说，我只能从命了。”巴基说。

他湿润的嘴唇沿着史蒂夫的背部向下舔吻，粗糙的手掌绕过史蒂夫的背，温暖的金属手钳制住史蒂夫的屁股，巴基开始操他了。

史蒂夫再次垂下头，尽情感受这一切。肉体拍打的声音伴着巴基紧紧的抓握，史蒂夫自1941年以来首次坠入了幸福的落网中。

老天，他想念这个——被某人进入身体，被完全填满。

很快，太快了，史蒂夫的囊袋开始缩紧，他的肉体脱离了灵魂，迎合巴基的撞击，奔向高潮。他濒临释放的边缘，被困在绝望的渴求和急需被填满的感官当中。巴基的撞击变得频率不稳，开始碾压史蒂夫的前列腺，让他战栗不已。他喊着巴基的名字，在没人抚摸的情况下射了，浑身都在颤抖。

巴基又抽送了几下，也跟着射了出来，他钳住史蒂夫屁股的手那么重，肯定会留下淤痕。史蒂夫身上一轻，巴基倒在了床上，他的心跳声从背后传来。

这感觉很好。

他们就这样待了一会儿，直到感觉不太舒服。史蒂夫身下粘腻的液体和巴基搁在他体内软掉的阴茎都催促着他们清理干净。史蒂夫挪了挪，巴基会了意，缓缓抽了出来。

史蒂夫翻过身，巴基正用奇异的神情望着他，史蒂夫不知该作何解读。但他很快就起身进了浴室。

史蒂夫听着马桶冲水声和水流声。巴基拿着条毛巾出了浴室，史蒂夫还以为他会把那玩意扔在他身上。可巴基坐在了床边，开始仔细地擦掉史蒂夫腿上和被子上的精液。

“没想到你把我的新床单弄脏了。”巴基说。

史蒂夫忍住微笑的冲动：“抱歉，巴基，我保证不会再这样了。”

“你他妈敢，”巴基喝道，“让床单给我滚。我们还要再做。然后再做。”

史蒂夫知道对方还沉浸在事后的亢奋情绪中，这话不该多想，但巴基看他的模样让他有点飘飘然。

从那双蓝眼睛中，史蒂夫似乎看到了他们的未来：像兔子一样操干，起床，吃煎饼，为VA的抗议制作标语牌，再回到巴基家，如此往复。

巴基也是这么想的吗？他有这个意思吗，还是只是在说性？

巴基脸上的微笑着实令人振奋。

“你的地方，你说了算。”

“除去你给我买了张床这部分。”巴基扬起眉。

史蒂夫埋怨一声，手遮住脸。“如果你真不喜欢，我可以拿走。”

巴基没有回答，史蒂夫蹙眉，带着疑问望他。巴基正用右手抚摸床垫，研究着光滑的板材。

“其实……也没那么差。”

史蒂夫知道他也许该有所保留，但该死，巴基值得更好的东西，而他也很开心送他这张床并没有那么糟糕。

“很好，听你这么说我很开心。”

“现在往边上让让，我累了。”

巴基关掉了灯。房间里一片黑暗，只有路灯的光芒。史蒂夫翻了个身，巴基钻到了被子底下。

他很想伸出手，想和对方相拥而眠。但就算刚经历了美妙的性爱，这样也太亲密了。史蒂夫的亢奋情绪已经消退了，他想到了炮友的界限和他们从未讨论过的那些隐形规则，渐渐满腹疑虑。

对方拽了拽他的手，史蒂夫松了一口气，疑虑瞬间散去。他挪近了些，服从巴基无声的指令。他们在床上调整姿势，最后史蒂夫仰躺在床上，巴基半个身子趴在他身上。

史蒂夫努力平复呼吸，希望他的心脏不会跳出胸膛，巴基的头靠在他的两块胸肌之前。他肯定能适应的。

“晚安。”巴基嘟囔道。

史蒂夫的手抚摸巴基软软的头发，再滑到后背，把手搁在他背上。

“晚安，巴基。”

 

*

 

鸣笛声比平时还吵。布鲁克林这片区域总是有警笛声，但这次的声音太近了。好像就是从楼下的院子里传出来的。史蒂夫猛然惊醒，推了一把巴基，想要坐起来。

“什么？”巴基不满地嘟囔着。

史蒂夫的肾上腺素激增，他从巴基身下抽身，起身下床。巴基的公寓笼罩在红蓝交织的光影中。史蒂夫走向窗边，拉开百叶窗。现在警笛声停了，但灯光还在闪。

“没事的，”巴基在被子底下叹气，“也许丹尼又磕高了。”

巴基的话像棒球比赛中打出界的球，意外击中了史蒂夫。听到巴基用如此随意的口吻谈论这种事，他心中一痛。

“丹尼是谁？”史蒂夫问，因为不管是不是瘾君子，生死永远最重要。

“一个朋友……好吧，以前是。他现在已经走得太远，没办法来往了。”

巴基坐了起来，红蓝光线照亮巴基悲伤的脸，史蒂夫想到了CK Purandare的画作。

“他一个月至少磕高两次，”巴基轻叹道，“我以前很担心他，但他总能恢复。说真的，回来睡吧。”

但在某人嗑药过量时继续安睡，这感觉不对。史蒂夫决定至少等到急救人员把那家伙抬上车。

他再次往下看，看到了人群边缘的博比。他正朝着史蒂夫挥手，说着点什么，但隔着玻璃很难听清。

“巴基……是博比。”史蒂夫赶忙说。

巴基从床上跳下来，跑到窗边。博比还在喊着什么，史蒂夫俯下身，用他的超级听力努力辨别。

“米奇，”史蒂夫说，“他说‘下来，是米奇’。”

“操。”巴基轻声咒骂。

他和史蒂夫急忙换衣服，巴基先换好。他冲了出去，门都没关。史蒂夫跟着下楼，关好门。

巴基站在博比身边，他们离现场很近。史蒂夫走过去。他看到了米奇，胸口一滞。

米奇的脸上全是伤口，他的嘴唇开裂，一只眼睛肿了。衬衫和牛仔裤上全是血。但更糟糕的是，史蒂夫还是第一次见到没穿那件飞行员夹克的米奇，他的模样有些吓人。他深棕色的胳膊瘦弱得不自然，还有一道道伤痕，讲述着史蒂夫不想知道的故事。他咽了咽口水，看着医护人员把他抬上了救护车。

救护车走了，鸣笛声响彻四周。他们静静站着，看着光线渐渐淡出夜幕。

“他今晚本该在斯特林那儿的，”博比说，“我不知道。”

“知道什么，博比？到底怎么了？”巴基的语气很绝望，史蒂夫不想听到他这么说话。

他想握紧巴基的手，想安慰他，但又不确定他有没有资格这么做。所以史蒂夫只是站得很近。

博比叹了口气，但听上去更像啜泣。“斯特林被警察带走了，因为被怀疑持有大麻。我让他去搞的大麻，巴基。”

“噢不。”巴基用金属手捂住脸，呻吟一声。

“是的，”博比说，“他现在被关在布鲁克林拘留所里。”

“操。”巴基说，他垂下手，回头看了眼史蒂夫。

“我几分钟前才知道。你知道杰克，海军，蓝头发的那个？”

巴基点点头。

“嗯，他说斯特林被带走之后，米奇来到院子里，被一伙小孩堵住了。他们大概是想抢劫他，但你也知道米奇没什么好抢的。他们可能发了火，把他狠狠揍了一顿。等我出来，已经有人叫了救护车。”博比的声音越来越小，他低着头，浑身颤抖。

巴基捏了捏博比的肩膀。“没关系，博比，不是你的错。我该照看他们俩的。”

“他太他妈蠢，”博比不住啜泣，中间吐了口痰，“总是怕麻烦我们。他可以来找我们两个啊。”

“你知道他自尊心很高。我一直邀请他过来住，但他几乎没点过头。”

史蒂夫本想告诉他们米奇什么都不用担心，他可以处理这一切。话就在嘴边，但巴基刚刚才提到米奇的自尊心。史蒂夫默默回想米奇和他说过的话，米奇只问过他能不能参观史塔克大厦。

“别担心斯特林，”巴基说，“我来保释他。”

史蒂夫很想问问巴基打算去哪里搞钱，但他还是把话咽了下去。

“抱歉让你看到这些，”博比说，他抬头看着史蒂夫，用袖子擦着湿淋淋的脸，“米奇是个好孩子。只是运气不好，你知道吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“没必要道歉，博比。如果我能为他，为你，或者为斯特林做什么，你随时都可以告诉我。”

博比脸上惨淡的笑容正应了巴基从最开始就在说的话。 _说得好听，但你帮不了我们。_

不过博比没有这么说，因为他成长的时代不同，那时史蒂夫的画像和圣十字架还有耶稣的画像挂在一起。他尊敬史蒂夫，所以只是点头说道：“谢谢，队长。”

他们看着博比操纵着轮椅走下水泥步道，绕过转角，再在沉重的气氛中回到了巴基的公寓。

史蒂夫在床上坐下，看着巴基捡起他的笔记本电脑。尖细的铃声响起，史蒂夫听着巴基和保释担保人通电话。通话结束后，巴基合上笔记本，开始翻找墙边的箱子。

“需要帮忙交保释金吗？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地问，希望巴基不要误会。

“不用，”巴基说，还在翻找，“我有。”

史蒂夫咬住嘴唇，深知他该闭嘴，但他需要知道：“巴基，你怎么会？”

“我有钱，”巴基说，拿出了一只印着黑色星星的红色箱子，“比你想得要多。”

巴基打开盖子，数了好几百美元出来，史蒂夫冒出了许多疑问，但他也知道对方不会回答，所以他只能把疑问暂时压下。

“要我和你一起吗？”他提议，“去接他？”

巴基叹了口气：“不用，你可以留在这儿，或者……去哪儿都好。”

史蒂夫的心沉了下来。巴基明显很消沉，但他不需要史蒂夫帮他分担。也许他该走了，但史蒂夫却突然没了起身的力气。

巴基突然开始咯咯笑，吓了他一跳。笑声黯淡又冰冷。“你知道米奇为什么无家可归吗？”

“不知道。”史蒂夫一字一句道。巴基久久没有作答，史蒂夫便柔声追问。

良久，巴基才转头看他。“米奇的小队在喀布尔遇袭。一半的人都阵亡了。他后来患上了严重的PTSD，因此染上了毒瘾。大麻，可卡因，海洛因，一切可以搞到的毒品。而没人为他治疗，他们只是让他期满退役了。”

“这比开除军籍要好，对吗？”史蒂夫不确定地问。

巴基干笑几声：“大概吧。但其实，除了‘荣誉退伍’，其他的退役方式都会变成档案里的不良记录。这就像在他脑门上盖了个‘不得聘用’的戳。他还有毒瘾，所以任何福利都享受不到，尤其是住房和工作方面，所以他的状况更糟了。就是个恶性循环。”

史蒂夫心中满是对米奇的悲伤和愤慨。他知道自己现在说什么都没有用，所以只是捂住了嘴。

巴基站了起来，看着他：“我知道你喜欢想着自己可以拯救世界，史蒂夫，但就算美国队长的教导也不能让国会改变这一切。我们抗议，写信上诉，为老兵争取更好的权益。但这样也帮不了米奇，因为政府已经判定他这样的士兵无足轻重。以前不重要，今后也不重要。”

史蒂夫抬起头，看到巴基眼中的痛楚和无能为力。他快要控制不住想把他拉进怀中的冲动，但却只能坐在原处。

“帮我个忙，走的时候把门锁上。”巴基说。

他离开了，徒留史蒂夫坐在他买的崭新的华丽大床上，思考如何解决这些事。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美国军人退伍的方式关乎他们 能否使用VA福利以及退伍后的工作机会 。除“荣誉退伍”外，美国军人可能会因为各种各样的原因被退伍。2014年以前，许多退伍军人都由于与 PTSD及创伤性脑功能损伤相关 的表现被“非荣誉退伍”。年轻的非裔美国人和拉丁裔男性“非荣誉退伍”后受到的影响更严重。无独有偶，这是造成相当一部分老兵无家可归的原因。


	4. 老铁，该长大了

 

一切朝着古怪的方向发展。

史蒂夫还是在VA做志愿者，还是常常碰到巴基，看到他陪伴老兵就诊，和史蒂夫以外的所有人讲话。他们的互动变得淡漠又简略。巴基看到史蒂夫时会点头或者打招呼，但又会很快和其他人聊了起来，或者匆匆离开。

除了性以外，史蒂夫几乎对巴基毫无了解，因此他完全不知道该怎么改变眼下的状况。他对巴基的了解仅限于寥寥几个私下里的小细节，现在看来像是他误打误撞开了一扇错误的门，窥探到了不该知道的秘密。

中间经过了一次抗议，活动结束后，巴基一副公事公办的态度。

“谢谢你的到来。”他说。

徒留史蒂夫站在长椅边，伤透了心，读懂了对方的言外之意——他们的炮友关系结束了，随之逝去的还有史蒂夫的希望，对他们的关系寄予的希望。

不幸的是，这意味着他与巴基的朋友们也不能再来往了。史蒂夫真的很想看看米奇的状况，看他恢复得怎么样，还有斯特林和博比。但他知道巴基会介意。

这一切影响到了史蒂夫对志愿工作的热情。过去，帮助别人让他充满活力；但现在，他感觉自己的能力有限，许多事情他也无能为力。

但他不会放弃。不管怎么样，史蒂夫都要坚守他的承诺。

他开始思考如何帮助米奇这样的老兵。就算他不能再见到米奇，至少也能为他做点什么。他想这件事想了好几天。

头脑风暴的第四天，他凌晨四点还辗转难眠，早上七点手机响起，他瞬间惊醒。

“太阳晒屁股了，金发帅哥。快起床。”山姆带着笑意说。

史蒂夫不满道：“睡过了。我十五分钟后到。”

史蒂夫穿上裤子，电台正在播报早间新闻。

新闻里讲到了两个真人秀明星的网上掐架。史蒂夫正准备关掉广播，DJ换了话题。

“由于美国队长和老兵们在布鲁克林VA门诊中心发起的抗议活动，为退伍军人争取资金支持再次成为了热点事件。最近几周，VA抗议备受关注，还引起了好几位纽约议员的重视。众议员杰洛德·纳德勒表示他愿意为老兵而战。

同时，他也公开发表了对罗杰斯队长和复仇者联盟的轻视言论，他的原话是‘退伍军人事务当然需要资金，但那些为老兵服务的非盈利组织也是。也许美国队长应该叫上他的朋友托尼·史塔克一起抗议。麻省理工已经获得了十亿美元的资助。为什么史塔克基金会要在那方面投钱，怎么不投资老兵们？’”

史蒂夫关掉收音机，跑出了公寓。他精神抖擞，比平时的速度还要快。路上，他的想法飞快地生根发芽。等他来到正在做拉伸运动的山姆那儿，史蒂夫已经兴致勃勃。

“哇哦，你怎么这么兴奋？”山姆问，不放心地瞧了瞧史蒂夫。

史蒂夫微笑道：“跑步的时候告诉你。”

看着山姆怀疑地挑起眉，他大笑起来。

“我保证不套你圈了。按你的速度跑。”史蒂夫说。

山姆抿起嘴：“哦，现在又为我好了？你不戳人痛处不开心是吧。”

“闭嘴开跑吧。”史蒂夫大笑着说。他说着就跑了起来，山姆则努力跟上。

整整用了八圈，史蒂夫才讲完他的计划。但是跑到最后一圈，山姆也跟着兴奋起来。

“噢，我觉得VA那帮人绝对会爱死这主意。但问题是——你觉得托尼会答应吗？”

史蒂夫给了山姆一个“他最好答应”的眼神。

“你知道，”山姆叹了口气，“圆滑一点更好办事。”

“我可以圆滑，”史蒂夫说，感觉受到了冒犯，“但没必要。托尼知道这事的价值。”

“以防万一，”山姆说，“我觉得我们可以先和佩珀谈谈，然后再拉他入伙。”

史蒂夫赞同地点头：“好主意。”

山姆眨了眨眼：“还不是和你学的。”

史蒂夫从善如流地笑了：“好，现在我说完了，该跑步了。来比赛吧！”

他起步开跑，无视了山姆在他身后叫道“啊，又来了！”

 

*

 

两周后，又有一次抗议活动，参加人数多到警察要来设置路障、维持秩序。巴基从街边的长椅转移到了一个白色的木质高台上。他拿着喇叭带领大家喊了会儿口号，又把另一位老兵带上台讲话。史蒂夫环顾四周，想要确保摄像机对准正确的方向——而不是他——却看到了那头熟悉的红发。

娜塔莎像猎豹一般灵活地穿梭在人群中。她冲史蒂夫微笑了一下，站到了他身边，就在他的标语牌下方。标语牌恰巧遮住了她。

“看看这人群。”她低声道。

“你跟踪我？”史蒂夫质问。

“当然。”她的语气冷漠。

史蒂夫抓住标语牌的手紧了紧。

“放心，我也是来支持老兵的。”娜塔莎说。

史蒂夫嗤之以鼻：“是啊。”

“我擅长一心多用，你知道的，”她说，“你该感谢我——弗瑞本想派两个人监视你。”

史蒂夫给了她一个“没开玩笑吧”的眼神，但她直视前方。

“你到底为什么来？”史蒂夫质问。他看着巴基把一位老兵拉上高台。

娜塔莎没作声。他们一同听着巴基介绍他身边的老兵，乔瑟夫，后者分享了他寻找住处的坎坷经历。这让史蒂夫又想到了米奇。

乔瑟夫说完，巴基接过喇叭，带领大家高呼口号。史蒂夫把标语牌举得更高了，一同呼喊起来。

巴基一向很耐看，但他愤慨时，比如现在，简直神摇目夺。他的右手紧握成拳，在空中挥舞，双眼燃烧着火焰，唤起人们的热情。史蒂夫的目光轻易被他吸引，恍惚间都忘了娜塔莎还在他身边。

口号声渐渐小了，开始有人高喊着预算削减的问题。

史蒂夫看过去，发现娜塔莎正仰头看着他。

“什么？”他问。

她又把脸转向高台，巴基像海报上的革命斗士一样站在那儿。

“他很会鼓舞人心。”

“对。”史蒂夫说，移开视线。

“所以，老兵这事，你打算一直做下去，还是......”

史蒂夫转身面对她，放低了标语牌，遮住他们俩。

“真的，小娜？这事很重要。”

“我发现了，”娜塔莎说，“显然这就是你为什么容光焕发。”

史蒂夫怒道：“我没有容光焕发！山姆告诉你的？”

“嘘，”娜塔莎轻声道，“不是。我们都看在眼里。你上个月那么振奋，突然又消沉了。你们吵架了？”

史蒂夫用鼻子喷出一口气，故意把标语牌搁到两人之间，挡住娜塔莎的视线。

“真成熟。”娜塔莎说。

随后的抗议中，史蒂夫无视了她。等到摄像机对准他时，娜塔莎消失了。史蒂夫引用了几句政界人士谈及老兵权益的话，接着记者和摄影师准备离开。

娜塔莎又神奇地冒了出来。“讲得不错。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫说，转身准备回家。

“等等，不打算介绍一下？”娜塔莎问。

史蒂夫回头，看向巴基的方向。他正用古怪的表情望着他们这边。

他隐隐有种不好的预感，为了摆脱可能的糟糕处境，匆匆离开了。

娜塔莎跟了上来。

他们在剑拔弩张的气氛中向前走去，史蒂夫越走越气。

每到这种时候，娜塔莎和山姆之间的不同就格外明显。他们两人都能看出史蒂夫状态不对，但山姆会直接问他怎么了，要是史蒂夫需要时间，他也不会深究。

娜塔莎则恰恰相反，她表现得像个捕食者；她观察着，潜伏着，伺机而动，等待时机向他抛出巧妙的问题或是做出暗示，总是不请自来。史蒂夫现在可没什么心情；说实话，他比较希望娜塔莎能别来烦他。

“弗瑞说他对我的行动没意见，”史蒂夫埋怨道，“他改主意了还是怎么了？”

娜塔莎跟上了他的步伐，丝毫未受他步速的影响。

“没有，”她说，“他只是希望我们比媒体快一步。你和你的朋友引起了高层的关注，也就是说复仇者联盟和神盾局也会牵扯进来。”

“这是坏事吗？”史蒂夫问，做好了准备激情演讲一番他们对老兵应尽的责任。

“不，史蒂夫，”娜塔莎有些疲惫，“你想错了。弗瑞让我们关注这件事，是为了让神盾局可以成为你的靠山。出发点是好的。”

史蒂夫不置可否：“那他还让你跟我回家？我可不知道我还需要保姆。”

“我跟你回来，是来参观你的新家。”

这不是命令，娜塔莎试探的语气让史蒂夫有点陌生。这话触到了史蒂夫心中柔软的一角，让他意识到自己之前的暴躁和多疑有多混蛋。

“好吧，”他说，“我早该邀请你来了。”

娜塔莎给他了一个微笑，僵持的气氛有所缓和。

“你有咖啡机吗？”她问。

史蒂夫微笑道：“当然。”

娜塔莎挽住他的手，叹道：“谢天谢地。”

 

*

 

 

史蒂夫带她参观了自己的砂石小宅，最后来到他的复古风格厨房。

“真不错，有点意外。”娜塔莎绕着中间的流理台转了一圈，把橱柜、复古的装饰和时尚的电器看了个遍。

“意外什么？”史蒂夫边挑咖啡豆边问。他毫无羞耻——他就是想看娜塔莎惊讶。

“时髦又现代，而且你还......”她咬着嘴唇。

史蒂夫眯起眼：“看着。我会用这儿的咖啡机。”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，但没和他争辩。史蒂夫开始干活，向对方展示他新买的咖啡机的磨豆速度。

他给豆仓装满咖啡豆，感觉到娜塔莎的视线还逗留在他身上。他不知道她在想什么。她在很多方面都像猫：永远在观察，又无法参透。

“那么......”

“那么？”史蒂夫重复着，转头看去。

娜塔莎脸上有一抹坏笑。不是个好迹象。

“你要告诉我，你和詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士之间到底怎么回事吗？还是要我自己去查？”

史蒂夫压下他的火气——这是娜塔莎表示关心的方式。

“真的没什么好说......两颗糖，对吗？”

“对，”她说，“现在没什么，还是从来都没有？”

史蒂夫给她倒了杯咖啡，往她杯子里加了两颗糖，自己加了一颗。再踱着步，不慌不忙地去冰箱拿奶精。

“尝尝看。”他把杯子递给她。

她的眼神不善，但是接过了咖啡。史蒂夫望着她抿了一口。

赞成的哼声让他心满意足。

“真的很不错。”她说。

史蒂夫自豪地说：“谢谢。”

娜塔莎放下咖啡杯。“所以，你们两个睡过了？”

“你知道，我真的很喜欢这个咖啡机，”史蒂夫说，望着他那最新款的玩具，“我在咖啡厅花太多钱了，店里的咖啡还不如集市上卖得那种好。再说了，这也有益环境。”

娜塔莎噘起嘴：“史蒂夫......”

史蒂夫喝下了一大口滚烫的咖啡。咖啡沿着他的食管烧灼而下，但还是比讲话好多了。

私下里，他极其渴望能和别人谈谈巴基，而且若说谁擅长保守秘密，那非娜塔莎莫属了。但史蒂夫从未吐露过他和巴基的关系，何况说实话，和娜塔莎谈论他的感情生活——或者所谓的感情生活有点怪。她这两年来都在帮他牵线搭桥。但史蒂夫还是头一次真心想和她讨论这码事。

“是，我们睡过，”他终于承认了，“睡过几次。”

“一时兴起？”娜塔莎问，似乎毫不惊讶。

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“不是。只是偶然的......”他不知所措地打着手势，不知到底该怎么说，“奇怪又凶狠的性爱。”

“偶然，奇怪，凶狠的性爱。”她面上挂着一抹微笑。

“他讨厌美国队长。”史蒂夫解释道。

娜塔莎大笑出来。她少有这么欢快的样子，让史蒂夫也不情愿地跟着笑了。

“所以他讨厌你的超级英雄人格，又喜欢和你睡，”她说，“听上去倒合情合理。”

“我知道，糟透了。”史蒂夫重重地叹了口气。

娜塔莎眯起眼：“可你想念他。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头：“不，不算是。”

“老天，你这个糟糕的骗子。”她紧紧盯着史蒂夫，在她的逼视下史蒂夫只能全招了。

“好吧，对，我想他，”史蒂夫说，“我们的性爱很合拍。”

“还在撒谎。”娜塔莎说。

史蒂夫抬头望着天花板。这样更容易说出来。“还有就是，我以为我们会有什么进展。我们上次在一起时，感觉很不错。我们开玩笑，看电视......还有拥抱。”

“不错。”娜塔莎满意地看着他。

“我当时也这么想，不过后来......”他停住了，他该怎么解释？他真的不想让娜塔莎对巴基，或者他的朋友们有什么误解。

“他和他的朋友出了点事，”他说，“我们最后在一起那晚，有个人因为持毒被逮捕了，另一个人露宿街头，被打了一顿。”

“天哪。”娜塔莎轻叹。

“他们都是老兵，”史蒂夫接着说，“很棒的人，有趣，聪明，只是不走运。我气的是，他们为这个国家所付出的明明比那些决定他们命运的人要多得多。这样不对。”

娜塔莎向后靠在椅背上，她的目光尖锐。在这样的注视下，史蒂夫总是觉得无所遁形。

“所以你们的问题是因为钱，还是他的这些包袱？”

“这不算包袱，”史蒂夫摇头，“我不在乎这些东西，但也许他在乎。我觉得......我觉得他憎恨我代表的一切，还有我所得到的那些。还有我和托尼的友情，以及复仇者的名气。他觉得我是什么有钱的特权义警。”

“史蒂夫，”娜塔莎说，“你没法控制其他人怎么想。了解你的人都知道你没有什么特权。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。“可我觉得他总是把他对我的印象和他朋友的处境联系在一起。他们和我一样都参过军，小娜，可他们的生活......”

现在史蒂夫全都说出来了，他觉得似乎更不可能和巴基有所发展了。

“这的确很难，”娜塔莎说，边喝咖啡边打量史蒂夫，“你怎么看他？”

“嗯，我不讨厌他，”史蒂夫飞快地回答，“我真的很欣赏他。我们的性爱很棒，我还......还希望能进一步了解他。我觉得如果我不是美国队长，我们可能会有更多可能性。”

“你和他这么说过吗？”娜塔莎问。

史蒂夫拉长了脸：“没有！”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼：“所以你就和他愤怒地上床，再回来暗自苦恋，指望能有更多进展？要是他其实不讨厌你呢？”

“可他讨厌我，”史蒂夫坚持道，“他和我说过好几遍。”

“在你们做爱的时候？”娜塔莎似乎快要笑出来了。

“不好笑。”史蒂夫懊恼道。

“史蒂夫，如果我讨厌一个人，那么有三种可能，”她说着，掰着手指头，“杀了他们；让他们生不如死；或者远远地避开。你们呢？你们做爱。还不止一次。相信我，他不讨厌你。和他谈谈吧。”

史蒂夫蹙起眉，不想在娜塔莎的话中寄托太多希望。只会让他更失望。

“他不是很好沟通，”史蒂夫辩驳道，“他总生气，又爱吵架。”

“棒极了，”娜塔莎缓缓道，“我就认识这样的人！但在强硬的外表下，他其实是块大棉花糖。”

史蒂夫低下头，额头贴在流理台上。娜塔莎温暖又柔软的手指开始按摩他的头皮，他叹了一口气。

“我不认识这家伙，”她说，“但我知道，如果你想和他有所进展，光在这儿唉声叹气没有用。你要有所行动，不管结果怎样。不过，下面这点很重要，史蒂夫.....”

史蒂夫抬起头，看着她：“嗯？”

娜塔莎顿了顿，好像在斟酌言辞。“我知道你喜欢修复问题。但你不能那样对一个人，他不是你的研究项目。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫静静地说，“他和我说过，用了相当丰富的表达方式。”

娜塔莎微笑道：“我已经对他有好感了。但问题是：你愿意冒这个险，告诉他你得想法吗？”

史蒂夫想到了他辗转难眠，想着巴基是不是也在想他的那几晚；想到了巴基同意他留宿时，他如释重负的心情；想到了在巴基身边的轻松自在，还有相拥而眠时的温暖。

“愿意，我想我愿意。”

娜塔莎眨了眨眼：“那去找他吧，猛男。”

史蒂夫不知道自己需要这些，可娜塔莎的建议让他重拾了希望。

他们喝完了咖啡，娜塔莎谈起了弗瑞最新的训练项目。史蒂夫只听进去了一半，因为他已经开始考虑要和巴基说点什么。

 

*

 

娜塔莎走后，史蒂夫整晚都在想象各种各样的可能性。

在他最爱的那个幻想中，他约巴基去了一家不错的餐厅，巴基同意了。他们当晚坠入了爱河，又回到史蒂夫的公寓做爱。这不合情理又太过愚蠢，但是史蒂夫每每想到就露出微笑，所以他总是忍不住想象这一幕。

考虑到他们现在的关系，史蒂夫知道他应该把幻想的内容打个折，换成邀请他去咖啡厅，或者巴基家附近的小酒吧。而且他们不会一晚就坠入爱河，或者有什么进展。也许他们最后只会决定可以从合拍的炮友开始。

慢慢来，他提醒自己。

第二天醒来，史蒂夫有了一个计划，还有满腹的紧张。

这天是周六，他没什么正当理由来找巴基。他想了几个借口又通通否决，打算硬着头皮上。巴基要是没把门摔到他脸上，或者没彻底无视他，大概就是奇迹了，但史蒂夫愿意冒这个险。

他停好哈雷，看到了博比，斯特林和米奇。让史蒂夫瞬间轻松了不少。

“美国队长回来了！”米奇喊道。

博比和斯特林都惊讶地向他看去。史蒂夫加快脚步，小跑到他们那边，脸上挂着友好的微笑。并非面对公众时的笑容，他在努力表现他很高兴见到他们。

现在天气暖和多了，但史蒂夫注意到米奇还穿着他那件灰色飞行夹克。他的脸已经痊愈了，唯一看得出遇袭的是一道从他的眼睛延伸到右脸的细小伤痕。

“各位，最近怎么样？”史蒂夫说。

“老样子，队长。有好有坏。”博比有点生硬地说，史蒂夫受不了这样。他不想让这几个人在他面前有所保留或者心怀羞耻。

“那很好。很高兴看到你们，我很想你们。”史蒂夫真诚地说。

“真的？”米奇问，史蒂夫能听出来他在尽量把口气放轻，“那你怎么最近一直没来？”

史蒂夫挠着后颈，愧疚感卷土重来：“我最近在VA做志愿者。我只是......觉得最好保持点距离。”

“为什么？”博比问，他似乎没生气。

史蒂夫望着他们，看得出他们真心想知道原因。

“你们是巴基的朋友，而我......”他止住话头，希望在还原真相的同时保护巴基的隐私，“我最近和巴基没怎么见面。我觉得让他看到我和你们在一起不太好。”

“噢~~”米奇似乎懂了。

斯特林给了史蒂夫一个同情的微笑，博比吃吃笑了起来。

“哪里好笑？”史蒂夫一脸迷茫。

博比叹了口气，好像一个心累的家长。“你们两个。你们都太蠢了。你明明那么精于战术，怎么看不出巴基怎么回事？”

史蒂夫的心跳瞬间加速，他想问巴基有没有说起过他，但又必须忍住。他不想显得像个热恋中的青少年。

但博比的微笑好像已经知晓了一切：“他喜欢你，史蒂夫。”

“他特别喜欢你。”米奇肯定道。

“自从你不过来了，他一直很伤心，”斯特林补充道，“更消沉了。”

“还更刻薄，”米奇抱怨道，皱起鼻子，“我那天特地教育了他一番。”

这些信息简直太宝贵了，史蒂夫在心里激动地翻了个跟头：“你们确定这和我有关？”

他们一同呻吟起来。

“史蒂夫！”斯特林说，“巴基不擅长表达感情，所以他可能没那么说过，但相信我们，自从你不来了，他就整天黑着脸。”

“现在，拜托，拜托赶快移步上楼吧，”米奇说，指着楼上，“然后务必让他心情好转。这有关大家的安全，队长。”

斯特林窃笑起来，博比用手比了个开枪的手势。

史蒂夫微笑道：“谢了，各位，我以后尽量勤来。”

“最好如此，”博比说，“我不管你和巴基是不是吵得不可开交。他又不能决定我们和谁来往。”

史蒂夫点点头：“记住了。大家待会儿见。”

他转过身，满怀希望又兴奋难耐。到了巴基门前，他的心脏跳速已经翻了个倍。

他在巴基的门前站了一会儿，像面对质疑时那样坚定自己的决心。他稳稳地敲了三下门。

“谁？”巴基的声音从房间中央传来，那是床的地方。

“是史蒂夫。”

既没有回答，也没有脚步声。沉默蔓延开来，史蒂夫的希望也像是石沉大海。他斟酌着要不要转身就走。他可以装作自己从没来过，但那样又要和外面那些家伙解释。而且，他也知道自己不会放下这件事。史蒂夫不想陷入悔恨和自责的漩涡中，此后不断回想如果他当时做了或者说了什么就好了。如果巴基真的不想再见到他，那史蒂夫也要听巴基亲口说出来。

“你可能不想看到我，”他对着门说，“但我只想说出我的心里话，说完就不会再打扰你了。我保证。”

还是很安静。史蒂夫垂下头，额头抵在门上。

“我知道你不喜欢我的做法，也不相信我的动机，但我感觉也许你已经开始喜欢上我这个人了。脱掉制服的我。”

史蒂夫等了等，还是没有回音，他闭上眼，逼迫自己继续说下去。“不过，可能也只是我一厢情愿。我不太擅长猜测别人这方面的想法。我只是……上次在你家那晚真的很开心。我知道我们只是看了电视，吃了外卖，但……很难有人能让我这么放松，我曾希望也许我们可以继续这么做。”

依旧什么都没有。史蒂夫深吸一口气，空气里满是被巴基拒绝的刺痛感。

“如果你没有同感，我也完全理解，”他说，“忘了我说的话吧。我们VA见。别担心，我不会再来打扰你。我会保持距离。”

史蒂夫讨厌这片沉默，但吐露心声还是让他畅快了不少。巴基不回应他还是很痛苦，但至少他已经努力过了。如果不作尝试，他将永远后悔。

史蒂夫无奈地闭上双眼，从门前退开了。踏上第二节台阶时，他听到了门锁打开和转动门把的声音。史蒂夫又生出了期冀，他停下脚步，静静听着。巴基的门吱呀一声开了，史蒂夫努力控制住情绪，尽管他的心都快跳出来了。他缓缓转过身，巴基正站在门口，表情高深莫测。

“嗨。”史蒂夫说，趁着他还没丧失语言功能。

“嘿。”巴基说。

史蒂夫不知道他该直接进去，还是应该等待对方邀请。他不想太过冒昧。也许巴基只是想让他滚蛋。

“你进不进来？”巴基总算说。

史蒂夫小心地松了一口气，上了一个台阶，跟着巴基进了屋。

 

*

 

巴基的房间很破旧，但他总是把房间打扫得很整洁，空气中总有水果的香气。但史蒂夫这次进来，一股污浊的臭气刺激到了他的鼻孔，他尽可能不太明显地皱起鼻子。

那张新买的床像是遭遇了龙卷风。被子丢得到处都是，有些在地上，周围的平台上丢着空的饮料罐和脏盘子。厨房里还散落着更多饮料罐，快餐袋和冷冻食品盒。

“抱歉，”巴基嘟囔道，“这里太糟了。比有点糟还低一等。”

听到了巴基试图调节气氛的话，史蒂夫对他微笑：“我那里也很乱。”

“不知道，我从没被邀请过。”巴基双手环胸，说道。

史蒂夫咽了咽口水：“当然欢迎你来。说真的，我还以为你不感兴趣。”

巴基的目光移向厨房：“所以你是认真的……你刚刚的那些话？”

“对，”史蒂夫说，试探性地朝前迈了一步，“千真万确。”

巴基还是没看他。史蒂夫想把他的脸转过来，让他看着自己，但那大概不是个好主意。

“也许你只是想念和我睡，”巴基说，“我们又不了解彼此。”

史蒂夫张嘴就想否认，但又想起了娜塔莎的话：“我确实想念和你做爱，巴基，但我还想要更多。我还想了解你。我想和你约会。”

巴基总算转过头，和史蒂夫对视。“我不懂。你要什么有什么，”他说，“你明明可以去找有钱有名的人，为什么要来我这个贫民窟？你打赌输了还是怎么？”

“嘿，”史蒂夫厉声道，“别轻贱你自己。我在找的是有意义的事，绝对与名利和财富无关。”

“我凭什么相信？”巴基问，皱起眉头。

“因为说话的是我，”史蒂夫说，“尽管去问我的队友，我不擅长撒谎。”

巴基眯起眼：“是因为我的口交技术，不是吗？”

“不，”史蒂夫很懊恼，“我想和你约会，因为我们之间的感觉很棒，而且我待在你身边很安心。很难相信吗？”

巴基怒哼一声，张开双臂转了个圈。“看看这里，史蒂夫。有钱的超级英雄不会和住在这种地方的人约会。”

这像是拒绝。巴基似乎在努力说服史蒂夫他们绝无可能，而史蒂夫不是会强迫他人的人。

“你好像已经想明白了，”史蒂夫说，“如果你不想再见到我，只要说出来就好。”

巴基的手挠了挠头发，紧紧抓了抓，好像遇到了难题。“我只想让你他妈别再这么好，别再这么完美，别再……啊！”

他转身背对史蒂夫。

“我不完美，巴基。我……”史蒂夫叹了口气。

巴基突然转过身，大步朝他走去，直到他们鼻尖相抵。

“不，你就是。你是个完美的混蛋，”巴基说，“你最好不是在耍我。”

“我发誓没有。我只是——”

没等史蒂夫说完，巴基就拽住了他脑后的头发，把他拽了下去，和他来了个深吻。

巴基尝起来像麻辣方便面，像廉价啤酒，而这是几周来史蒂夫尝过最棒的味道。史蒂夫舔吻着，吮咬着，追逐着巴基灵活的舌头，直到两人都快要喘不过气。史蒂夫的裤子顿时变得太紧了，而巴基潮红的脸颊如果能说明问题，那他也相当动容。

“你也想我了。”史蒂夫喘出一口气。

巴基的两只手敲打史蒂夫的胸口。和平时一样，就像轻拍。史蒂夫困惑地低头看他。

“别跟我煽情。”巴基说。

史蒂夫得意地笑了，双手绕过他的腰，把他拉近。“那直接亲你怎么样？”

“亲我的老二。”巴基在史蒂夫耳边呢喃。

史蒂夫呻吟着，把脸埋在巴基的肩窝。“真的吗，巴克？”

“嘿，说亲就要亲。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，用公主抱把巴基抱到了床上。他把巴基仰面放在床上，自己爬到他身上想要继续亲热。但巴基似乎有别的主意。

他推着史蒂夫的胸口。“别再搞那些腻歪玩意了，你知道我喜欢什么样的。”

这搅动了史蒂夫心中某种熟悉的情绪，但他忍住了。“你也知道，还有很多做爱方式，巴克。不一定都要以打架收场。”

巴基抬起金属手，拽住了史蒂夫的衬衫，把它从中间扯成了两半。

史蒂夫震惊地张大了嘴。

“这样更好玩，你也知道。”巴基得意洋洋地笑道。

他捏了捏史蒂夫裸漏在外的乳头。史蒂夫尖叫一声，拍开了巴基的手。

“噢，你他妈——”

“你准备怎么反击，嗯？”巴基挑衅道。

“这样。”史蒂夫说，双手挠去巴基的胳肢窝。

巴基喊叫着，试图从史蒂夫身下抽身离开，但史蒂夫太强壮了。他按着巴基挠他痒痒，巴基扭动翻滚着。

“噢我的天，你他妈混蛋！”巴基在大笑间语无伦次道，“求你……噢……噢天，不要，求你……史蒂夫……不要了。”

“我说过不要惹我，对吧？”史蒂夫说，手移到了巴基的腹部。

“噢噢噢噢噢，不，史蒂夫！不要。饶命！饶命！”

史蒂夫移开了双手，微笑着看着被他搞得无力反抗的人。

巴基看起来一团乱。他的头发散乱，眼里含着泪水，他大口喘着气，稳住身体，好像在等待下一回合。

史蒂夫用手揉了揉他头上的那团鸟窝，抚摸他的头发。

巴基闭上眼睛，史蒂夫敢发誓他听到了满足的呼噜声。

“你就是只大猫。”史蒂夫说。

“闭嘴，你这个变异金毛。”

史蒂夫的手还在巴基的头发里。他突然伸手去挠巴基的脖子，巴基的眼睛蹬大了。

“噢天哪，不，不要……我错了！”巴基边笑边求饶，“我错了——”

“那你听话吗？”

“听，笨蛋！”巴基喊道。

史蒂夫大笑着，总算停了手。

巴基坐了起来，闷闷不乐道：“你还真是手段肮脏。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“你自找的，巴克。”

他们相视而笑，轻松自在的气氛蔓延开来，史蒂夫希望能一直如此。巴基靠回床上，双眼在史蒂夫的脸和他裸露的身体间徘徊，史蒂夫有点得意。

“过来。”巴基轻声道，他的舌头舔了舔下嘴唇，十足的勾引架势，让史蒂夫的阴茎都抽搐了一下。

诱惑相当大，但首先有更重要的事要做。

“我会过来，”史蒂夫说，“但要等你洗完澡。我真的很喜欢你，巴基，但你现在很臭。”

巴基像个讨不到糖吃的小孩一样嘟起嘴，倒在床上，用枕头盖住了脸。史蒂夫听到了他的嘟囔声，但太过含糊，连他的超级听力也听不清楚。

他抽掉了枕头。“我一个字都没听见。”

巴基哼了一声：“我说好，我洗澡。但是我要奖励——口交，舔肛，还有你的大鸡巴。”

史蒂夫微笑道：“看吧，我们真的很配。我就是这么想的。”

 

*

 

趁着巴基洗澡，史蒂夫打开窗户，让微风驱散室内污浊的空气。他把所有空罐子，食品包装袋和冷冻餐盒，还有被撕烂的衬衫都丢掉了。

他在帮巴基铺床时，又看到了那个价格不菲的新款笔记本，巴基曾经用它打给拘留所的保释代理人。史蒂夫盯着它看了一会儿，若无其事继续铺床。随后，他清洗餐具又擦干。

等到巴基再出来，身上微湿，腰间围着一条毛巾，史蒂夫正坐在床上，看一部讲述艾佛利兄弟[1]的PBS[2]纪录片。

注[1]：艾佛利兄弟（The Everly Brothers），美国受乡村音乐影响的摇滚（rock and roll）组合，前披头士时代最成功的演唱组合之一。

注[2]：Public Broadcasting Service，美国公共电视台。

“这他妈什么情况？”巴基问，正在跟着唱“Let It Be Me”的史蒂夫被他吓了一跳。

史蒂夫疑惑地环顾周遭：“我做错什么了？”

巴基一脸狐疑地打量他的公寓，同时，史蒂夫把那湿润的光滑皮肤尽收眼底。巴基是个湿漉漉的尤物，史蒂夫则想帮他擦干净——用他的舌头。

“你他妈真是三好学生。”巴基抿嘴一笑。

“这就是你的道谢方式？”史蒂夫问。

巴基迈着闲散的步子向他走来，掩在毛巾下的老二轮廓越发明显。

他停在床前，裆部只离史蒂夫的脸几公分。史蒂夫拾起遥控器，关上电视，走近他，鼻子掠过巴基的硬起。他抬头望进巴基被欲望放大的瞳孔，感觉自己的裤子也收紧了。

“我有更好地道谢方式。”巴基低沉性感的声音让史蒂夫更硬了。

“真的？”史蒂夫问，抓住巴基的臀部，把他拽了过来。

他的脸蹭着巴基被毛巾覆住的勃起，感受着巴基积极回应的下体。金属手指梳理他的头发，史蒂夫握住巴基屁股的手紧了紧。

“我可能……”巴基在他上方嘀咕。

“嗯？”史蒂夫往回撤了点，“你可能什么？”

巴基咽了咽口水，喉结明显起伏了一下，随后清了清喉咙：“我可能想你了。”他说得很轻，好像很是难堪。

史蒂夫脸上浮现出傻兮兮的笑容，但他毫不在意：“我知道。”

“你得意忘形的样子不好看。”巴基夸张地皱起眉头。

“切，”史蒂夫挑起嘴角，“那你不还是觉得我辣。”

“现在挑事的是你了。”巴基说。

史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，有些害羞地抬起眼睛看他。

“想诱惑我，想得美。”巴基警告道，不过气息已经有点不稳。

史蒂夫飞快地扯掉它的毛巾，目光黏在了巴基那姣好的勃起上。

“今天是真的，”史蒂夫说，一边抓住了它，“我好想把你含住。”

他把头埋下去，舌头从底部舔到头部。

“噢操。”巴基喘着气道，抓紧了史蒂夫的肩膀，好像快跌倒了似的。

 

*

 

巴基昏睡了过去，他刚刚受尽了超级战士给的苦头，这也自然。他长长的头发遮住了脸，嘴唇微启，轻声打着鼾，形成了一副可爱的画面。史蒂夫喜欢就这么看着他。

在让巴基用三种体位达到高潮后，史蒂夫终于彻底满足了。他想看电视，但又不想打扰巴基休息。最后，他决定去拿手机，以便检查消息，浏览网络。手机在裤子口袋里，裤子丢在床尾地上，去够裤子时，他差点被什么东西磕到脚趾。

是笔记本。史蒂夫盯着那个印着苹果logo的闪亮笔记本，暂时压下的疑问又冒了出来。

他瞥了眼睡着的巴基，捡起笔记本，准备把它放在了墙边牛奶箱上，免得再误踩到。拿起笔记本时，从底下掉出了一封拆开的信，史蒂夫接住了它。信纸的抬头很眼熟，是史蒂夫常常捐款的慈善基金会。

“感谢您的捐赠”几个字就写在上面，史蒂夫反复提醒自己这封信不是私人信件。毕竟，慈善捐赠会记入政府档案。再说，史蒂夫渴望知道与巴基有关的任何信息。

操，他小心地转过身，放下了笔记本。又保持着这个动作开始读信。

看到第一句话时，他脑中每个齿轮都嘎吱一声停了转。

 

尊敬的巴恩斯先生，

再次感谢您每月定期向DAV(美国残疾退役军人协会)捐赠2000美元，缅怀威廉·K·福瑞斯特二等兵。

 

史蒂夫重读了一遍那句话，又继续往下读，指望能从中找到什么解释。但信中完全没有任何原因或线索，没有提到巴基为什么或者怎么能定期捐出那么多钱。唯一的信息就是巴基的捐款帮助了一个因为弹片受到脑损伤的老兵。

他把那封信翻来覆去又看了好多遍，总是无法略过2000美元这个数字。随后，他审视周遭，指望找出什么异样，与他刚刚读到的东西相对应的什么线索。开裂的墙面，坏掉的暖气片，水渍斑斑的天花板，以及巴基老旧的电视机，这些都呐喊着他不可能负担得起这样的捐款。至少也不是定期捐款。

史蒂夫皱起眉头。这的确不关他事，虽然巴基总用他富有这点来攻击他。该死，巴基甚至还劝史蒂夫不要和他约会，还用“屈就”这个词来贬低自己。

史蒂夫有了不妙的联想，但他很快打消了顾虑。他们之间进展很不错。这事他们可以以后再谈。再等等。等他们关系更稳定之后。

史蒂夫决定把信和笔记本都放回原位，这时巴基的鼾声停了。

史蒂夫条件反射地转身，信还握在手里，如同入室盗窃被抓个正着。

“你在干嘛？”巴基口齿不清地嘟囔道，睁开双眼。

“呃……”

巴基飞快地坐了起来，目光一下子变得锐利：“我说，你在干什么？”

史蒂夫看了看他手中的那封信。“我只是，呃……我想拿手机，差点儿被你的电脑绊倒，所以我把它拿起来，想放到更安全的地方，结果这封信掉了下来。我本来没想看，巴基，但我看过了。对不起。”

他一口气说完了这番话，语速飞快，接着小心地观察巴基迷茫的表情。

他们好像在玩一场诡异的踢罐子游戏，史蒂夫不确定他是该被踢出场外，还是能被批准回到床上。

漫长的一分钟过后，巴基耸了耸肩，说：“好吧。”

他又滑进被子底下，闭上眼睛，似乎打算继续睡觉。

史蒂夫还呆呆站在原地，紧紧捏着那封信，纠结到底是该别再想了，还是问出他的问题。他和巴基才刚刚和好，他不想再吵架了。

但是他又真的，真的很想知道。

史蒂夫把那封信放在笔记本上方，钻进了被子底下。巴基的呼吸很浅。

“呃，巴基？”

“嗯，史蒂夫。”巴基说，好像他早在等待这个。

史蒂夫的头枕在双臂上，等待对方的回应。“我觉得你给DAV捐那么多钱真的很棒。我很喜欢那个组织。”

“嗯哼。”巴基说。

史蒂夫开始摆弄床单的边缘。“我也会捐款。只不过……只不过没你捐的多。你的每月定期捐款衬得我那点钱就像个笑话。”

巴基没接话，史蒂夫有点受不了。

“你怎么能捐那么多？”史蒂夫终于问出来了，但很快又后悔了。

巴基缓缓地睁开眼：“我说过——我有钱。”

“对，我记得。”史蒂夫小心翼翼地回答。

巴基翻了个身，侧卧着望着史蒂夫：“你想知道我是不是做了违法的事。”

“不！”史蒂夫抗议道，“我想都没想过。”

“好吧，供你参考，”巴基不耐烦地说，“我有工作。合法的工作。我还交税什么的。”

“那很棒，巴基，”史蒂夫连忙说，“很不错。”

“很不错？”巴基怒哼一声，“怎么？还要给我发小红花吗？”

史蒂夫想了想刚刚的话，一时很尴尬。“我是说，你过得好我很开心。有时候我会担心你。”

巴基眯起眼：“为什么？”

答案显而易见，而史蒂夫不知道巴基到底是在反讽他，还是在给他设套。史蒂夫环顾公寓四周，纠结着措辞，最后又只能挥了挥手。

“我以为你不在意这些狗屎？”巴基说，扬起一根眉毛。

“我不在意，”史蒂夫说，“大家都知道我出身贫贱。我不会因为别人挣多少钱，住在哪里而对他下定论。我只是……我只是不懂你为什么要选择住在这样的地方，明明你有其他选择。”

巴基没有回答，他的目光穿过史蒂夫望向墙壁。

一个糟糕的想法在史蒂夫脑海中成形，膨胀，他无法控制。

巴基买得起新床，但他仍然选择睡在破旧、不平整的床垫上。他每个月捐出的钱足够在布鲁克林的任何地方租个像样的房子。但巴基还是选择住在布鲁克林犯罪率最高的街区的一间破旧公寓。

也许巴基只是节俭，但史蒂夫不相信。

“嘿。”史蒂夫轻声说，伸出手，指尖与金属手指只隔了咫尺。

巴基总算不再一副心不在焉的表情了：“我现在不想谈这个。”

“好。”史蒂夫说，拨弄巴基的手指。他沿着温暖的金属指节滑动，同时观察着巴基的表情和反应。

“你能感觉到吗？”他问。

“一点点？”巴基说，“我的大脑能感知到。但和你摸我另外一只手的感觉不一样。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，和他十指交缠。他变换力气握他的手，有些痴迷地试验着。

等他再抬头，巴基的嘴角弯了起来。

“怎么？”史蒂夫问。

“你很奇怪。”巴基说。

“说得好像你最开始几周没有试验一样——”

“几个月，”巴基更正道，“对，我经常把玩我的手，但那是我身体的一部分。我得知道怎么使用它。”

史蒂夫得意地笑道：“毕竟我们睡在一起，严格意义上我也要使用它，对吗？”

巴基目瞪口呆的表情很夸张。

“你变态！”他惊叫道，“你在暗示什么——铁腕手活还是金属手指插屁股？”

史蒂夫移开了视线，脸颊开始发烫，他把巴基的金属手团成拳头，又用手掌包裹起拳头。

“我操啊。”巴基轻声道。

史蒂夫不知道这反应到底是怎样，怕是自己越界了。他本想打哈哈搪塞过去，再抬起头，巴基正直直地盯着他，好像他是一顿丰盛的牛排。

“给我润滑液。”巴基声音沙哑，而史蒂夫动作太快，差点摔下床。

 

*

 

史蒂夫醒来时，屁股里面有股隐约的酸痛，他被巴基像小熊一样的鼾声吵醒了。史蒂夫不介意常常听着这样的背景音醒来。可能也不一定。但现在想这个大概还太早了。

震动声让他不得不睁开眼睛。他翻了个身，摸黑去够他放在床头柜上的手机。

是山姆。史蒂夫按了静音，再给他发短信说今天不去跑步了，他欠山姆一顿饭，感谢他的理解。山姆回复“噢你搞到了？”，让史蒂夫摇摇头，不再理他了。

不过史蒂夫饿了，他手机里还存着上次那家中餐店的号码。所以他起床，点了餐。

巴基还在睡，史蒂夫出门取餐，又带着一个大袋子回来。史蒂夫吃完了两人份的鸡肉西兰花，又把巴基的那份放进冰箱里。他钻进了被子底下，依偎在巴基身边，后者贴了过来，抱着史蒂夫，好像他是个大个的泰迪熊。史蒂夫吃得饱饱的，心里也很满足，望着黑暗中的巴基，直到重新进入梦乡。

 

*

 

史蒂夫再醒过来时，天已经亮了，熟悉的说话声、汽笛声和车辆来往的声音纷纷涌入巴基的公寓。他打了个哈欠，睁开眼，发现巴基正望着他，好像他是一道难解的谜题。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基缓缓点头：“你呃，睡到了很晚。希望我没有耽误你的……复仇者工作。”

史蒂夫微笑道：“如果他们真的需要我，手机会告诉我的。”

“就像，特别铃声什么的？”巴基问。

“呃，其实它会和我说话，告诉我该去哪儿。”史蒂夫解释道。

“哇哦。”巴基说。

他们彼此对视了一会儿，巴基开始咬起了下嘴唇，好像他紧张或者很不确定。

史蒂夫凑近了：“如果你想让我走……”

巴基用力摇了摇头：“不……不是。只是……除了性爱，我不知道我们还能干什么。我这儿什么都没有。我也不会招待别人。”

“我不是来让你招待的，”史蒂夫说，“我想和你待在一起。”

他不知道该如何解读随后而来的怀疑的笑声。巴基还是不相信史蒂夫想和他约会，还是他只是搞不懂他们的状况？

“好吧，今天是星期天，”巴基说，“你想做什么？”

史蒂夫在脑子里回顾了一遍他对约会的构想。他的肚子突然大声叫了。

“最好喂饱那玩意，”巴基笑得很贼，“听起来很危险。”

史蒂夫呻吟着，他的胃又开始咆哮起来。

巴基乐不可支。

“我想我们可以从早午餐开始。”史蒂夫叹了口气。

 

*

 

他们出了门，史蒂夫穿上了巴基最宽大的T恤，但还是太小了。米奇，斯特林和博比都聚在门口。一看到史蒂夫和巴基，他们都不说话了。

“你们亲过了，也和好了！”米奇笑得很开心。

斯特林夸张地捂住了胸口，博比欢欣雀跃地拍了拍手。巴基的双颊飞上了两片红云。

史蒂夫被一脸尴尬的巴基逗乐了，但他也很开心巴基没有否认。

“对，对，笑吧，废柴们。”巴基嘀咕着。

“啊，拜托，巴基，明明你一直阴着脸。”博比说。

“对啊，伙计，”米奇说，“你本来就臭着张脸。难过时就更别说了。”

“总之，”巴基大声说，显然只想尽快逃离现场，“我们待会儿见。”

“你要去哪儿？”斯特林问。

史蒂夫有了个想法，他对巴基比了个手势，后者难以置信地看着他。

“你认真的？”巴基问。

“是啊，干嘛不呢？”

巴基没有回答，所以史蒂夫认为不妨一问。“要一起去吃早午餐吗？”

“当然！”米奇喊道。

他们一直走到了弗莱特布什[3]的IHOP[4]，史蒂夫叫了一个包间，这样他就可以毫无顾虑地点好几份饭了。巴基和他的朋友们，显然，依然不肯放过打趣他的超级胃口的机会，直到博比指出斯特林也胃口很大，他还没有打血清。这就引发了一连串斗嘴，接连抖出了很多小故事。

（注[3]：弗莱特布什flatbush，纽约布鲁克林街区。

注[4]：IHOP，International House of Pancakes，美国连锁早餐店。）

看来带巴基的朋友们来吃早午餐是个棒极了的主意。IHOP不止有不限量的煎饼，史蒂夫还从巴基的朋友们那儿获得了很多他的信息，比如：

-巴基喜欢番茄酱。（米奇故意问巴基他那么喜欢番茄酱，怎么不把他的鸡蛋也泡在里面。巴基冲着米奇的脸丢了一张餐巾纸。）

-他害怕恐怖片。去年的《活死人之夜》免费放映时，巴基整场电影都用手捂住眼睛。（巴基竭力否认这点。）

-自从结识他的朋友们以来，巴基从未约会过。（巴基说他们毫无证据。）

-他写诗，还是当地一个诗社的成员。（史蒂夫问他下次什么时候去，巴基让博比把胡椒粉递给他。）

-巴基是社区的守望者。他以一己之力阻止了好多犯罪行为，通常是用拳头，有时只靠眼神。他总会吓坏年轻的小混混，那些人受了《权力的游戏》影响，开始叫巴基“冬日战士”。（米奇坚称如果史蒂夫深夜和巴基一起出门游荡，他会听到有人喊“凛冬将至！”巴基没否认这点。）

-他真的很喜欢NASA。（史蒂夫看到他的内裤时还有点怀疑这点。）他甚至因为NASA上次的开普勒望远镜新发现办了场聚会。

-巴基讨厌蜘蛛，有一次他让斯特林来家里，其实只是想让他帮忙解决一只蜘蛛。

“别再骗人了！”巴基忿忿不平道，斯特林笑得太厉害，脸都快贴到桌子上了，“史蒂夫，别听他们的。他们满嘴胡话。”

“噢，我不知道，”史蒂夫说，喝了口果汁，“听上去他们相当了解你。”

红发服务员送来了账单。巴基伸手去拿，但史蒂夫先接了过来。

“别在你男朋友面前逞能了，”米奇说，瞥了巴基一眼，“你知道你付不起。”

史蒂夫和巴基飞快地对视一眼，巴基看了看桌子，和剩下的食物。“你们吃完了？”

“对，我吃撑了。”博比说，揉着肚子。

“我也是。”斯特林说。

“当然，我饱了。多谢，史蒂夫。”米奇说。

“下次继续，各位，”史蒂夫说，“只要继续讲巴基的故事。”

“噢，我们还有好多呢。”博比承诺道。

巴基呻吟一声，招手呼唤服务员。

“请问需要什么？”她问。

“可以帮忙把这些分别打包起来吗？”

她点点头：“当然。”

史蒂夫疑惑地扬起眉毛。剩下的早餐可不好吃。

“不是给我的。”巴基说。

史蒂夫结了帐，他们和巴基的朋友们告别，往东河的方向走去。

路上，巴基停步，把剩饭分给那些流浪汉们。一个在小巷的垃圾箱旁，另一个在路牌后面安了家，最后一个睡在公园入口旁的长椅上。

他们都向巴基道谢，对他以名相称。巴基也知道他们的名字。有个人认出了史蒂夫，向他敬了个军礼。史蒂夫回礼，感谢那家伙服役。巴基赞赏的微笑让史蒂夫感觉自己身长十尺。

“你为老兵做这些很好。”史蒂夫说。

“我也只能做到这些了。”巴基静静说。

史蒂夫不确定他的意思，但他隐隐觉得这和钱的问题有关。他不想为难巴基，所以没接话。

他们踏上了布鲁克林高地步道[5]，周边传来孩童的嬉戏声，骑自行车和慢跑的人开始路过他们身边。

“这是我最爱的地方之一，”史蒂夫说，望着曼哈顿的天际线，“也是我为什么选择住在这里。我家离这儿只有几个街区。”

“啊，现在我知道为什么我们在这儿了。你要把我骗上床。”巴基说。

史蒂夫撞了撞他的肩膀：“停。”

巴基的嘴角翘了起来。

风和日丽，万里无云，温和的春日午后。他们向着东河而行，眼前景色如画。走着走着，巴基靠得更近了，时不时擦过史蒂夫的手臂。一切感觉很自然，好像他就该站在史蒂夫身边。

史蒂夫在栏杆前停下，望着城市的天际线。“这风景永远看不腻。有时候让我觉得不真实。”

巴基没有回答，他转过头，正好对上巴基的视线。

“你才是那个不真实的人，”巴基说，“这风景？一般般吧。”

史蒂夫翘起嘴角：“现在是谁在煽情了？”

“又不一定是夸奖。”巴基继续道。

史蒂夫盯着巴基，看着阳光射进他的浅蓝眼睛，照亮他的头发。

他真美。

“你在看什么？”巴基问。

“你。”

巴基的脸颊红了，史蒂夫把搁在栏杆上的手翻过来，掌心朝上，像是个邀请。巴基低头望着史蒂夫的手掌，好像在思量。史蒂夫僵了僵，等待着对方的拒绝，但很快巴基就把右手放在了史蒂夫手上。

他们站在那儿，牵着手过了几分钟。漫长的沉默中，史蒂夫渐渐感到巴基在努力。好像在拼命思考，想要说出点什么。史蒂夫等待着，既没有催促，也不想吓跑他。

“我以前总和家人一起来这里，小时候，”巴基说，望着水面，“我爸爸说这里是曼哈顿的最佳观赏点。”

史蒂夫尽可能藏住他的惊讶，但他脸上的神情肯定还是暴露了。

巴基微笑道：“你以为我是被狼养大的？”

“不，只是……”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，最终还是决定直说，“你家里没有放和家人的照片，你也没谈起过他们。你和他们还联系吗，还是——”

史蒂夫不知道自己是不是问得太多了，他捏了捏巴基的手。“对不起，我不该——”

“我和他们邮件联系，”巴基突然说，“有时候他们会过来，但来得不勤。现在我们关系比较紧张。他们不喜欢我的生活方式，我也不喜欢他们那些问题。”

一只海鸟叫了一声，他们一同看着它展翅飞向太阳。

“我敢说你还想再问，”巴基微笑着说，“但你觉得你不能问，因为我才说了我讨厌问题。”

史蒂夫昂起头：“说真的？我的确有很多问题。如果我们真要约会，巴基，我希望能问你问题。这才正常。”

“你又懂约会了？”巴基带着得意洋洋的笑，“你那时候约会是不是还要长辈陪同？”

“真幽默，”史蒂夫干巴巴道，“仅供参考，我约过很多次会。”

巴基给了他一个夸张的表情。“所以美国队长私底下是个花花公子？说实话，回想起来，你做爱时确实像有过几次经验。”

“巴基！”

巴基乐个不停：“好了，情种。现在告诉我，你最棒和最糟的约会分别是什么？”

“噢，老天，”史蒂夫说，闭了闭眼，“我真是给自己挖了个大坑，不是吗？”

“当然了，”巴基说，“现在快说。”

史蒂夫望向天空，做出思考的样子：“最棒的约会？这个简单，这次。”

“切！这是作弊。我想听实话！”巴基说，用手肘推了推史蒂夫。

史蒂夫抬起手，好像在发誓一样。“都说了我从不撒谎。这就是最棒的约会，因为是和你一起。”

“我操啊，”巴基嘟囔道，他的脸红了，“那最糟的约会呢？”

“最糟糕的约会，”史蒂夫做了个深呼吸，“是和一个叫布洛克的家伙。我们以前是同事。他很有魅力，但他也真的混蛋。性别歧视，低俗无礼，全都占了。我最后提前走了。回想起来，我做得对。后来发现他是九头蛇。”

巴基笑了：“不可能！你和九头蛇约会过？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“我怎么知道？他为神盾局工作。就像我说的，他很有魅力。”

“对，因为长相是筛选纳粹恐怖分子的必要条件。”巴基调笑道。

“我都说了是最糟的！别再给我添堵了，”史蒂夫闷闷不乐道，“那你呢，嗯？”

巴基呼出一口气，指着史蒂夫：“嘿，你给我下套。要是现在我不说你是我最棒的约会，我就显得很混蛋了！”

史蒂夫翘起嘴角，耸了耸肩。

“小混蛋！”巴基想撞撞史蒂夫的屁股，但对方丝毫不为所动。

巴基叹了口气：”我干嘛还要试呢？”

史蒂夫用手环过巴基的腰，把他拉近了：“因为你是个战士。这也是我为什么喜欢你。”

“而你是个混蛋，”巴基说，“问题是，没人相信我。”

“对，大概不会。”史蒂夫说，给了巴基一个气人的笑容。

他们又待了一个小时，看着天际线，游船和快艇。

一辆冰淇淋车来了，等到孩子们和家长都散开，史蒂夫给巴基买了一个樱桃冰棍，给自己买了一个冰淇淋三明治。

巴基对那个棍状物体又舔又咬，嘴唇被染得鲜红，这一幕真是少儿不宜。史蒂夫不得不让自己想到棒球，频频移开视线，免得当众出丑。

好在巴基很快吃完了冰棍。他的嘴唇红得好像涂了口红。这真的很适合他，史蒂夫不介意他的阴茎也被染红。

“我家就在两个街区外。”史蒂夫说，他的声音已经有些动容。

巴基嘟起他的红唇，好像他完全知道自己的魅力：“你邀请我去过夜？”

“如果你愿意。”史蒂夫说，脑中不断呐喊着pleasepleaseplease。

接着那对鲜红的双唇缓缓勾起一个神秘的微笑。新鲜，史蒂夫从未见巴基对他这样笑过。他希望这是他专属的，只属于他的东西。

“我确实……愿意。”巴基意味深长地说。

他的脑中嗡嗡作响，心脏激烈跳动，史蒂夫牵过巴基的手，把他带回了家。

 


	5. 只要你肯开口，就比原地踏步强

一个月前，巴基开始和史蒂夫上床，但他从没想到有一天自己会在这家伙的主卧里，在他身边醒来。

他望着长长的睫毛装点下那张轮廓分明的俊俏脸庞，百思不得其解，他们到底是怎么走到这一步的。

昨天，史蒂夫说他想和巴基约会。他们好像进展太快了，但巴基不想停下。他一开始也试过劝阻史蒂夫，而说实在的，还好他失败了。

他很确定——不，巴基清楚自己配不上史蒂夫这样的人。不过这样也好，他也想尽情享受此刻所有，哪怕一切将转瞬即逝，哪怕他相当这肯定不会长久，特别是等到史蒂夫知道了他的过去之后。

史蒂夫打了个哈欠，缓缓睁开眼。

“早。”他喃喃道。

“早。”巴基说。

史蒂夫凝望着他，目光一如往常般专注。巴基不太自然地拉了拉被子，好像这能阻拦对方的视线。

“我喜欢这样，和你一起在这里醒来。”史蒂夫说。

巴基皱了皱鼻子。有时史蒂夫的真诚让他不敢相信。“老天，你知不知道慢慢来的意思？现在还没到说这话的时候。”

“我只是实话实说，”史蒂夫说，“我肯定很快就会习惯。”

巴基歪了歪嘴。“史蒂夫，昨天我们才第一次约会。”

“那又怎样？我们都上了一个月床了，”史蒂夫说着，靠了过来，“我们只是搞错了顺序。”

巴基叹了口气。为什么史蒂夫总是那么有道理？

史蒂夫用手指在巴基手背上画着圈，让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“我不想给你压力，”史蒂夫小心翼翼地说，“不过……我也不介意就这样走下去。”

这倒是令人惊喜，毕竟他已经说服自己，他和史蒂夫的这段关系只是暂时的。巴基张了张嘴想要回答，但又无话可说。

“这是指你同意了吗？”史蒂夫问。

“不知道！”巴基狐疑地扯了扯嘴，“你想让我说什么？是，我会做你的男朋友？”

史蒂夫咧嘴笑了，凑过去和巴基接吻：“你会吗？”

“你他妈疯了，”巴基说，不过他也忍不住微笑，“我们怎么从约会直接跨到这步的？”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩：“约会是为了搞清楚你想不想和某人在一起。我们约过一次会，现在我确定我的想法了，所以……”

巴基为对方如此直接而震惊，他搜寻着史蒂夫的眼睛，试图寻找任何疯狂的迹象。正常人不会这么真诚。也许是血清扰乱了他的大脑，而神盾局没公开这事。

看巴基一直不答话，史蒂夫似乎又开始胡思乱想了。他和巴基分开，局促地皱起眉头。“但我也说了，我不想给你压力。如果你没有同感，我也完全理——”

巴基绝不让史蒂夫说完那句话。他用狂风骤雨般的吻打断了他，把自己的所有都倾注其中。如果史蒂夫真的想做几天他的男朋友，天哪，假如他幸运的话，甚至还会维持一个月，那巴基至少也要保证他是最难忘的那个。

等到他们分开时，史蒂夫的嘴唇红肿，几乎喘不过气。

巴基坏笑道：“好吧。”

他们又吻了起来，巴基内裤里的那玩意开始膨胀，可床头柜那边突然传出一句英音。

“罗杰斯队长，史塔克先生找您，但您的手机设定为‘请勿打扰’模式。”

巴基的嘴还张得大大的，愣在原地，史蒂夫懊恼地呻吟一声，去够他放在床头柜上的手机。

“那是因为我不想被打扰，贾维斯。”史蒂夫硬梆梆地说。

“是的，队长，我也和他这么说了，但他坚持要立即同您通话。他说事情紧急，只要几分钟。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫哼了一声，把手机举到耳边，“嘿，托尼。”

巴基看着躺在那儿的史蒂夫突然坐了起来，皱紧了眉头。

“对，我知道，我知道，”他说，“对，我……因为这事要有人做，托尼。你觉得我没考虑过？”

巴基听不清对面在说什么，但他能辨别出史塔克的语速飞快，因为话题也转换得很快。

史蒂夫突然下了床，走出房间。巴基听到走廊尽头传来房门打开又关闭的声音。

巴基觉得大概是什么机密事件让史蒂夫出去了。巴基想到史蒂夫的超级英雄人格所代表的一切，心头又不免萦绕起阵阵疑惑。他以为自己可以把这人本身和他所象征的意义区分对待，但如果这种事情经常出现，那可能就很难了。

史蒂夫回来时，他盯着手机，似乎想把它砸碎。

“还好吗？”

“什么？噢对。对。一切都好。”史蒂夫的笑容很假。

巴基抬起一边的眉毛，给了史蒂夫“别搪塞我”的表情。

史蒂夫趴在了床上，脸埋在巴基腿边的床单上。等他再转过头，脸上的神情让巴基想起了他在新闻发布会上看到的那种“美国队长对你很失望”的表情。

“为什么让别人做正确的事情那么难呢？”他叹了口气。

“我不知道，”巴基说，觉得有点脱力，“我想有时候大家对正确的定义也各不相同。”

史蒂夫不置可否：“有些事情就是正确的，你知道吗？”

“这和复仇者联盟有关吗？”巴基问。

史蒂夫瞥了他一眼，又飞快地移开目光：“有一点。”

“你经常接到这种电话吗？”

史蒂夫翻了个身，神情有些懊丧：“有时候？没什么规律。有时候就是这种公事。其他时候……事情更急，我必须要立刻离开。这是和我在一起的一个缺点。希望你别太介意。”

巴基耸了耸肩，自己也不确定他对史蒂夫突然接到私密电话，或是径直离开作何感想：“我会弄清楚的。”

史蒂夫直起身亲吻他，又把脸埋进巴基的膝间，微微呻吟。

“这是‘我想吸你老二’的声音，还是有哪里不对？”

史蒂夫对着巴基的大腿哀嚎，那是他听过最可爱的哀嚎声了：“我把车丢在你家院子里了。我到底怎么会忘了？”

巴基舔了舔嘴唇，倾身对他呢喃：“都说了——我技术很好。”

史蒂夫眯起眼看着他，巴基没料到他要干嘛，等他反应过来已经为时过晚。一切像是慢动作——史蒂夫往后闪身，坐在床上，接着伸手去够他那半边床上的什么东西。巴基转身望去，史蒂夫手中巨大的枕头打中了他的头。

尖叫声仿佛不是从巴基口中发出的。但他知道那是自己，他的脸烧了起来。巴基反应过来，也看明白了他男朋友脸上恶作剧的神情，战争就打响了。

巴基也许没有史蒂夫的超级大力，但他准头绝佳。他的枕头精准命中了史蒂夫那张俊俏的脸。史蒂夫试图防守，但他接连不断地攻击。巴基尽全力阻止他，还爬到了史蒂夫身上，跨坐到他两边以示威胁。

“好了，好了，休战……休战，”史蒂夫叫着，气喘吁吁，大笑不止，“你赢了！拜托……巴基！”

巴基停下了，枕头高举在半空中，悬在史蒂夫头上：“我也是这么想的。”

史蒂夫笑得灿烂，完全不像刚输掉枕头大战的人。说实话，他这模样更像是刚赢了彩票或者什么的。

“你笑什么？”巴基问。

史蒂夫脸红了，好像有什么秘密似的。“没什么。你早餐想吃什么？”

“你的车呢？”巴基问。

“呃，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“它都在那儿一晚上了。如果现在没丢，那等我们回去也不会丢。再说，我饿极了。”

巴基笑了：“所以你是说比起哈雷你更看重食物。”

史蒂夫竖起食指晃了晃：“多一点而已。”

 

*

 

和史蒂夫约会与巴基想象中大相径庭。史蒂夫带巴基去了好几个不错的餐厅，但在巴基再三申明他对此不感兴趣之后，史蒂夫也不再强求。

如果巴基想要在当地的小酒馆见面，喝廉价啤酒，史蒂夫就会帮他占好座位，点好他想要的酒。如果巴基只想待在家里看电视，史蒂夫似乎也就满足于此。如果巴基想回到史蒂夫家里做爱，那他们就会照做。不管巴基想要什么，史蒂夫都乐于配合。

这有点太过……完美了。

没人可以集这般温柔贴心于一体，又同时这么会惹事，尤其是这个混蛋。

史蒂夫像是个机器人，被那些为了研究人类的浪漫关系而读遍言情小说的外星人创造出来的机器人。史蒂夫本人就是Mr.Right的化身，而就算巴基喜欢这样的他，他仍然在等待着最终的判决。

所以他当然会挑起争吵，以迎合那个必然的结局。

某天晚上，他们躺在史蒂夫柔软的大床上——巴基总觉得他像是躺在云朵上——史蒂夫突然转过身说：“我要出门几天，可能一周。我真的很想联系你。”

“你在说什么？”巴基狐疑地问。

史蒂夫，如同透明胶带一样一目了然的史蒂夫，开始拽起床单上不存在的线头。

“我，呃，我希望我们能发短信，你知道？如果你不想买手机，我有一些渠道。我可以……我可以给你一部。”

这提议并不算很差。巴基的老板一直在问他要电话号码，以供紧急时刻联系，巴基也不好意思一直说发邮件就好。另外，他也在热恋中，他也想在见不到史蒂夫时联系他。

但是史蒂夫提出这个建议的事实戳到了巴基的自尊心。

再说，他们好几周都没吵架了。

“如果我需要手机，我会去买的，”巴基厉声道，“我可以自己买手机。”

史蒂夫的脸红了，他点点头：“我知道。所以……你为什么没有？”

“因为。我。不。想。要。”巴基一字一顿地说。

“可为什么？”史蒂夫追问道。

“这是什么？”巴基怒道，坐起身来。史蒂夫愣住了，忧心忡忡地看着他，好像他搞砸了，“一点一点修补巴基？第一步，给他买张床，然后告诉他约会是什么，再给他买部手机。你下一步什么打算，带我去购物，给我换一身行头？”

史蒂夫低下头，叹了口气：“不，我喜欢你现在的样子，巴基。但出任务时，我也不知道会发生什么，而且……我只是想随时联系你。”

巴基本打算挥洒在史蒂夫身上的愤慨和怨气瞬间烟消云散。他躺回床上，完全不知道该怎么应对史蒂夫这招煽情的应答。更糟的是，史蒂夫还垂下眼望着床单，活像个被伤透了心的小狗。

巴基重重吐出一口气：“操……对不起。”

史蒂夫抬起头：“你不用道歉。”

“不，史蒂夫，”巴基叹了口气，“我们在约会，你不在城里时有权联系我。操，在城里也一样。我太难搞了。而且……我最近也在考虑买手机。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫问，他翘起嘴角，笑容点亮了整张脸。

巴基皱起眉：“天，要是我家人发现我有手机……”

史蒂夫的微笑黯淡了一点，他似乎又开始想多了，和往常一样。

“有话就说。”巴基道。

“我有时只是好奇，”史蒂夫说，没有看他，“为什么要和你家人保持距离。我敢说他们很想见你。”

巴基不知道该怎么回答这个问题，怎么在不彻底敞开心扉的情况下回答他，他感觉自己有点自私——他还不想放开史蒂夫。回答这个问题也就意味着谈论他的过去。史蒂夫就会明白巴基为什么不适合做男朋友，接着他会甩了他，当然会用很体贴的方式。

但不是今天。

巴基挤出一丝笑：“对啊，好吧，也许等我有了电话，我就能多联系他们了。”

 

*

 

他和史蒂夫开始互发短信，还有搞笑表情包。这其实很有趣。短信的好处是，一旦事情太过紧张或是严肃，巴基可以选择无视问题，或者等到很久很久之后再回复，等他想出一个完美的答案搪塞过去。

史蒂夫很快明白了不要用短信进行严肃的讨论，巴基很是感激。有时巴基会发几个老二照片，用以增添情趣，但史蒂夫只会回复蠢兮兮的傻笑表情包。他从来不会发色情照片或者短信，这其实有点无趣。但考虑到史蒂夫置身在史塔克科技的监控中，巴基也理解他不发裸照的行为。不过，他还是想要一张巨型鸡巴的照片。

他们有过几次争吵，几次失言，不过总体来说，巴基已经习惯了有个超级英雄男朋友，有时被对方临时放鸽子，又在午间新闻看到他。他还是不喜欢史蒂夫有时会突然起身离开房间接电话，但巴基也在锻炼自己的忍耐能力。

他们约会一个多月时，史蒂夫被叫去执行长期任务。在史蒂夫回来两天前，巴基收到了一条神秘短信：

史蒂夫：等我回来有惊喜给你

巴基：是什么？给个提示

史蒂夫：“忍耐是痛苦的，但它的果实是甜蜜的。”——让-雅克·卢梭

巴基：操

史蒂夫：很快，巴基。很快:D

巴基：你平安吗？

史蒂夫：是的。谢谢关心

巴基：你最好别死了。那就成了最残酷的悬念了

史蒂夫：之后见，巴克。晚安

巴基：晚安史蒂薇

 

*

 

巴基和朋友们经常去布鲁克林音乐学院的咖啡厅，参加那里的口语诗[1]活动。主持人谢丽尔会给他们免费票，因为他们的老兵身份。巴基喜欢诗，不过他也只是兴趣。对他来说这是一种宣泄自我的方式，因为他没有别处可以说。他也时常上台表演些什么。但也得是有心情的时候。

注[1]：口语诗：spoken word，即口述表演艺术，用即兴诗朗诵，讲故事，说唱等方式进行表演。

因为米奇的大嘴巴，史蒂夫已经知道了这件事。巴基还没准备好在他男朋友面前展示他的诗作，所以每当史蒂夫问起，他就会岔开话题。

今晚，他们刚一进门，人群就开始窃窃私语，好多双眼睛望向巴基和他的朋友们。

斯特林皱起眉：“是我的错觉吗，大家都在看我们？”

“你们在看什么？”米奇微笑着问。

很多人移开了视线，但有些人只是更加好奇了。

“我们惹麻烦了？”博比问，看着巴基。

谢丽尔，美丽微福的拉美主持人，很快朝这边走来。

“巴基！你可是名人了！”

“嗯？”巴基疑惑道。他的朋友们同样一脸迷茫。

“你在和美国队长约会，对吗？”

巴基像以前在沙漠中寻找土炸弹时那样灵光闪现，明白了缘由。

谁和媒体告密了？是那些狗仔们吗？

“你还是个科技高手！”谢丽尔微笑着说，“有人的嘴挺牢啊。”

“科技高手？”米奇笑了，“巴基连电脑都没有。”

气氛瞬间有些尴尬，谢丽尔看着米奇，好像不知道他在说什么，而米奇、斯特林和博比都狐疑地看着巴基。

“你从哪里听来的？”巴基的声音很紧张。

“说真的？你现在火了，好吧，应该是你和你男朋友。”谢丽尔说，拿出了手机。

巴基甚至不敢看他的朋友们，但他能感受到他们沉重的视线，大家的目光都聚焦在谢丽尔的手机屏幕。

那是一个Youtube视频，里面是穿着美国队长制服的史蒂夫。他站在几位复仇者之间——黑寡妇，钢铁侠，鹰眼，猎鹰，索尔和布鲁斯·班纳。看上去像个记者招待会，典型的神盾局公关场面。史蒂夫还露出了他那虚伪的笑。巴基现在能辨别那些假笑了；史蒂夫在巴基和他的朋友们面前不会这样笑。

有人问了个问题，史蒂夫做作的笑脸变得严肃起来。

“等等，回放，”巴基说，“问题是什么？”

谢丽尔按了暂停：“记者问了他和托尼·史塔克还有山姆·威尔逊新的非盈利组织。是为了那些被‘荣誉退役’以外的老兵成立的。”

米奇抽了一口气，巴基看着屏幕，他心中五味杂陈。他真的，真的很他妈开心有人在为这方面努力。他也很自豪那人是他的男朋友。但为什么史蒂夫从没和巴基提过这件事？为什么他非要在YouTube上看到，在大庭广众中得知？

“巴基，你知道这事吗？”米奇问。

巴基摇摇头：“不。”

“他还在说话。”斯特林指着屏幕。

谢丽尔把视频后退了几秒。

托尼·史塔克和山姆·威尔逊开始和记者争论为那些“非荣誉退役”的老兵谋取权利的益处。史塔克直接把记者呛得哑口无言，而威尔逊则很婉转地表述了他的意见，顺便向大家解释有多种退役方式，以及这对老兵的影响。

“天，这太酷了。”斯特林说。

一切似乎在向好的方向发展，巴基开始往后退，而谢丽尔抬起手：“等等，下面是好戏。听！”

他们都凑了过来。

“罗杰斯队长！还有一个问题，拜托！”一位记者喊道。

“好。”史蒂夫僵硬地说。

“传言你在和克罗尔网络安全服务公司的电信网络工程师，前美军中士詹姆斯·巴恩斯约会，这是真的吗？”

史蒂夫只是盯着那位记者。

“也是那个主持布鲁克林VA抗议活动的詹姆斯·巴恩斯？”记者不依不饶。

史蒂夫的脸红了，他的睫毛拍打，让巴基都替那位记者捏了把汗。

“这与你无关。”

“好吧，但纽约邮报刚刚发布了你们在布鲁克林步道牵手的照片。你否认吗？”

史塔克靠向话筒，张开嘴，但还没等他说话，史蒂夫就拿走了话筒，说道：“不，我没有否认。他是我的男朋友，我要说的就这些。”

巴基身边的每个人都抽了一口气，博比说：“好吧，太糟了。”

谢丽尔咧开嘴：“看，这就是你们为什么上了热搜。太酷了，巴基。你什么时候能带他来吗？为了孩子们？”

斯特林碰了碰他，他才反应过来她在问他话。他看了看朋友们震惊的脸庞，对她耸了耸肩：“我不知道。也许吧。”

“那就太棒了，”谢丽尔兴奋地说，“我们可以组织个晚会。比如‘美国队长之夜‘什么的。这可以帮我们吸引附近的孩子们。你考虑下，别有压力。还有恭喜你！没有比他更好的人了。”

还没等巴基谢过她，她就走开了，不过他大概也说不出感谢的话，因为现在可没什么好恭喜的。

某些欠揍的媒体去深挖了他的背景，现在巴基的朋友们都知道他是个骗子了。

“巴基，那个记者为什么说你是什么电信网络——什么的，你的工作电脑有关？”米奇说。

巴基已经无颜面对他们，但他逼着自己抬头。他们需要一个解释。

“是的。大部分是网络安全，还有故障分析软件。”

“你真的有工作？”博比一脸愕然，斯特林开始用陌生的眼光打量巴基，“你怎么不说呢？那你为什么住在这破地方？”

巴基挥了挥他的金属手，似乎那样就能解答诸多疑问。他不知该从何说起，也不确定要不要在咖啡厅里说，大家可都还在看他。

“我们出去行吗？”他问。

他飞快地转身出门，无视了投在他身上的视线。

夜晚的空气很凉爽。这里比闷热的咖啡厅舒爽多了，也有可能是逃开众人的注目后，他的呼吸也更顺畅了。

“巴基！”博比喊道。

他总算转过身面对他们。众人脸上挂着各式各样的表情——困惑，怀疑，最糟的是，失望。

“对不起，各位。我不知道该怎么开口告诉你们，或者其他人。我自己都不敢相信。我不太清楚该怎么解释这一切。”

“你工作多久了？”斯特林问。

巴基耸耸肩，但他的脸颊开始发烫。“有人邀请我加入一个为老兵准备的电信网络培训项目。我一直挺擅长这方面的，所以我就想‘为何不呢？’，培训完他们就给了我份工作。那大概是一年前的事。”

他们都往后退了几步，难以置信地望着他。

“你骗了我们。”斯特林指责道。

“我不懂，伙计。为什么？你在做卧底吗？”米奇皱眉问道。

他很少看到米奇皱眉，而这让巴基感觉自己是个头号混蛋。

“不，米奇。我不是警察一类的。我只是……这份工作，感觉不对。”

“那又是什么意思？”博比厉声道，“你有工作，巴基。这是件好事。感觉不对是什么意思？”

巴基摇了摇头，他发现自己在缓步后退，想要离开他们，他真的不想谈这事。他做不到。

“巴基……”博比操纵着轮椅向前走。

“不，你们看。我很抱歉，好吗？我很抱歉。我不是故意对你们撒谎的。如果你们不相信我，我也完全理解。但我要说的就这些。我得，我得走了……”

他跑开了，试图无视他们的声音，一路冲向一个被围起来的建筑工地。他跨过钢筋，钻入了“请勿入内”的黄色胶带下，他匆忙寻找出去的路，险些被一根插在地里的钢筋绊倒。

另一边是麦克劳林公园。公园已经关门了，但警察并不在意谁会偷溜进去。

巴基走了又走，脑中一团乱麻。他朋友们的疑问。史蒂夫宣布他是巴基的男朋友。他的名字上了热搜。

 

*

 

午夜过后，他回到自家楼下，发现史蒂夫站在外面。

巴基看到史蒂夫，愣在了马路中央。他们对视了一会儿，史蒂夫脸上露出微笑，试探着对他招了招手，走上前。

巴基做了个深呼吸，上前和他打照面。他男朋友一只手背在身后。

“你在藏什么？”巴基问。

史蒂夫轻笑起来，拿出了一束花。是雏菊。

“哇哦。”巴基说，用血肉之手接过那束花。

“所以电信网络，嗯？”史蒂夫问，他昂起头。

巴基四下张望了一下，看看院子里有没有好嚼舌根的人偷偷竖着耳朵。

“我们进去说吧。”

史蒂夫简单点了点头，帮他打开门。巴基翻了个白眼，踏进楼洞。

爬楼梯时，巴基感觉到他的脉搏加快了，他脑中那个声音喋喋不休地说道“就是这样了。你们完了，彻底结束了。”

他很难不相信这点。过去的几个小时内，他已经设想出了无数种最坏的情况，像他这种人和美国队长约会的后果，还有史蒂夫可能的拒绝方式。

他们进了门，巴基已经心焦难忍。他把雏菊放在厨房桌子上，转过身。

“听我说，史蒂夫——”他开了口。

“等等，巴基，在你骂我之前，我想先道歉。”史蒂夫打断了他。

巴基意外地扬起眉毛。

史蒂夫叹了一口气，揉了揉额头。“我知道我搞砸了，”史蒂夫说，“这就是我为什么讨厌和媒体打交道。他们总是想把我逼到绝境，让我不得不发言。否认我们的关系感觉不对，所以我没有那么做。但我知道我该先和你谈谈。我很抱歉。”

巴基闭上嘴，试图重新组织语言。这和他想象的完全不一样。他一直在想怎么应对被甩，而不是史蒂夫请求他的原谅。

“拜托，说句话吧。”史蒂夫恳求道。

巴基皱起眉，摇了摇头：“我不觉得这行得通。我不行……我做不到。”

史蒂夫的脸垮了，但他点点头：“我就怕你这么说。”

“不是因为你证实我们的关系。我只是……那个记者把我的信息都公布了。好像那是常识一样。但我家人都不知道我在做什么，史蒂夫。现在我的朋友们都以为我是个卧底警探。我受不了别人去调查我的经历，再公之于众。要是他们发现……”

巴基猛地住了嘴，低垂视线，在内心扇了自己好几个巴掌。

靠靠靠。

“发现什么？”史蒂夫问。

“没什么。”

“巴基，如果你有事瞒着我，并且你觉得这会对我们的关系造成阻碍，那我向你保证，我们可以度过这个难关。但我需要你说实话。不管你担心什么，就说出来吧。”

巴基胸口那块沉甸甸的石头又压了下来，他耳边传来自己激烈的心跳声。他喘不过气来，不得不弯下腰大口呼吸。

他感觉到史蒂夫靠近了，清楚等待着他的是什么。史蒂夫会想办法打听到真相，但巴基做不到。他做不到。他做不到。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫紧张地问。

巴基做了个深呼吸，让自己集中精神。他又直起腰：“你倒说得好听。我不是唯一一个保守秘密的人。”

史蒂夫皱起眉毛：“嗯？”

“都这么久了，你一直在和史塔克还有威尔逊搞这个非盈利组织？你打算什么时候告诉我？”

史蒂夫摊开手：“这就是我说的惊喜。我想在公开前保密。但是托尼的法务组开始调查非盈利组织的相关信息，想为有犯罪记录的老兵提供机会时，消息就传开了。肯定有人和媒体说了。”

巴基双手环抱胸前：“那如果你们做不到，又怎么打算？”

“我们会做到的，”史蒂夫回答，“只是还要解决一点细节问题。你为什么这么不高兴？我以为这事能帮到米奇这样的老兵，你会很开心。”

巴基冷哼一声：“噢，别废话了，史蒂夫。这和米奇完全无关！你没理由自创一个新组织。你可以选择捐款，或者去帮助其他的组织。但不，你没有。你选择去创建一个自己的。这是最好的广告。”

“我们又回到这个话题了？”史蒂夫问，他的眼中闪着讶异，“我以为我们已经讲清楚了。”

“对，是啊，我也以为，”巴基说，“但你把史塔克和威尔逊也扯了进来，所以这就又成了复仇者联盟的噱头。”

这片沉默比巴基所期望的任何反驳都要沉重。史蒂夫仔细观察着巴基的脸，好像在解一道难题。巴基也盯着他，但也渐渐失了锐气。他还在虚张声势，但他感觉自己在史蒂夫的目光下已经无处遁形。

史蒂夫总算动了。他望了望天花板，露出一个微笑。巴基从未见过他这样笑。有点悲伤，又有点阴暗。本能般地，巴基明白就是现在了，这就是他一直在等待的那一刻，自从他知道自己的名字上了热搜以后。但他从没想过史蒂夫会这样看他，恐惧，不安，忧虑，种种不可名状的情绪在他胃部翻搅，他等待着史蒂夫接下来的话。

“你知道，你差点就骗到我了，”史蒂夫说，“我差点儿又上当了。你知道我记性很好吗？”

巴基摇了摇头，试图跟上他的话。

“好吧，我记得我们每一次对话和争吵，逐字逐句。包括我们现在的对话。这让我想起来，当我第一次说想和你约会时，你说像我这样的有钱人不会约你这样的人。”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“但你有钱，还有工作。所以现在我觉得这另有原因。每次我问到你的过去，你的家庭，你的工作，你……你都会转移话题，或者挑起争吵。挺聪明的，你的回避方式。”

他的肩垂了下来，好像他放弃了什么，巴基的心悬了起来，做好了心理准备。

“我不清楚你的过去，巴基。而且……我努力过了，但你显然不想让我靠近。我也打累了。我吵累了。我关心你，但是……你明显不想和别人交往。我也不想强迫别人。”

巴基感觉口干舌燥，他动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地史蒂夫重重地叹了一口气，向着门那边退了一步。

“我知道你大概不会接受，”史蒂夫说，“但如果你和你朋友有什么需要，你有我的联系方式。”

他看到史蒂夫眼中的真诚和痛苦，而他也感同身受。

“还有，别担心，我尽量不让媒体打扰你。不管怎样，我真的很高兴认识你。好好照顾自己，巴基。”

接着史蒂夫转过身，打开巴基的家门，走了出去。巴基依然站在原地，听着史蒂夫沉重的脚步声渐渐远去，听着楼下的金属门打开，又砰的一声合上。

巴基站在那儿，盯着他敞开的门望了几分钟，这才有力气过去关门。

“就是这样了。”他对着瞬间空了不少的公寓说。

 

*

 

巴基的公寓成了他的临时据点。窗帘拉起，大门紧锁，他几乎不敢出门。很懦弱，但也很必要，因为他要躲开朋友们失望的脸，逃避达琳或是大卫对他和史蒂夫的关系的疑问。显然他还没做好准备去面对他们的指点，他们认识的他是个苦苦挣扎的，为老兵权益而奔走的VA志愿者，而不是和美国队长约会的网络工程师。

所以他躲了起来。

如果说公寓是巴基的堡垒，那他的床就是控制室。他钻进还留有史蒂夫味道的松软被子里，靠工作来转移注意力。

他删掉了媒体发来的可疑邮件。幸好他的老板从未提起过这事，只是继续给巴基介绍客户。巴基把所有活通通揽下，忙于数据加密和排除软件故障中，每天都工作到凌晨。

他就这么过了好几天，直到收到了妈妈的邮件。巴基没点开，像往常一样把它归档到“家庭”的文件夹下。可不久他又收到了两封邮件，分别来自妹妹和爸爸，他开始考虑要不要打开看看。他爸很少发邮件。这不是他的风格，而他上次和爸爸讲话是六个月前。

巴基最近一次和家人接触还是三个月前，妈妈和贝卡来看他。在巴基一次次无视她们想来看他的请求后，他们突然到访。临走时妹妹气极了，而母亲眼含泪水。

“该死。”巴基嘟囔着，打开了父亲的邮件。

巴基，

我不知道你还看不看家里的邮件，但何妨一试。我想你。我希望你知道。我们都想你。我那天在电视上看到你了，好吧，是你以前的照片。我知道你疏远我们有你的理由，但我想告诉你，我以你为荣。并不是因为你做了什么，或是和谁在一起，而是因为你是我的儿子。你有家里的电话，对吗？以防万一，我再写给你一遍，还有我的手机号。

家-718-855-6980

手机-718-855-5673

随时联系。

爱你的，

爸爸

 

巴基合上了笔记本。他不用读妈妈或者妹妹的邮件了。他知道妈妈的邮件是父亲的焦虑版，贝卡则是咆哮体。

什么湿漉漉的东西滴在了光滑的笔记本表面，巴基这才发现他流泪了。他抽抽鼻子，狠狠抹了把脸，又开始默念不联系家人的原因。

我不是他们记忆中那个人

他们会失望的

我是个灾难，可能也是负担

就算如此重复，他也知道一切已经迥然不同。自从史蒂夫在分手那天点醒了他，巴基越来越难以回避他对家人避而不见的真实原因。

重重的敲门声，他的心脏停跳了一瞬，脑中闪过门外是史蒂夫的幻想。

尽管他常常抱怨史蒂夫有救世主情结，但现在巴基不会介意史蒂夫的尝试。

“巴基！我们知道你在！”斯特林说，“拜托，兄弟，你又不可能永远躲着我们。”

巴基盯着门，拉高了被子，陷进床垫里，好像他能消失似的。

“我们不生你的气，”是米奇，“说实话，我们想你那张臭脸了，兄弟。别和我们捉迷藏了。”

巴基咽了咽口水，把被子拉得更高了。他听到米奇夸张的叹气，小声嘀咕。

“看，巴基，我们了解你，”斯特林说，“你肯定瘫在床上，自怨自艾，以泡面为生！”

“你估计还臭了，”米奇插嘴道，“你还把博比气得不轻，让他担心。你知道他的。他因为你都哭了。”

“所以接下来听我的，”斯特林用那经过操练的军官腔调说道。巴基只听过他用这种口气训斥附近那些惹事的小孩们，“首先，把你那没用的屁股挪下床，第二，洗个澡，最后，下楼，像个成年人一样和我们谈谈。”

巴基突然觉得自己和斯特林骂的那些小孩子一样年少轻狂，他丢开了被子，坐起身，右手揉揉油腻的头发，歪了歪嘴。

“好吧！给我几分钟，好吗？”他喊道。

“好吧！”斯特林回喊，但听着更像警告。没准也真的是。

巴基躺回床上，盯着天花板。他不能永远待在家里，也不能永远躲着外界，躲着他的朋友们，逃避过去。

他眼前浮现出那些痛苦记忆，感受着阵阵愧疚。他对自己点点头。如果他告诉他的朋友之后，他们决定和他断绝来往，那他也活该。他已经逃避赎罪太久了，总是在为自己找借口。这样不行，现在是该接受别人的评判了。

他呼出一口气，下定决心。他总算爬下床，到浴室去洗了个长长的热水澡，这才下楼去面对他的朋友们。

 

*

 

他走出门，踏进了日光中，在屋里闷了那么久，外界本该让他神清气爽，但巴基太紧张了，什么都感觉不到。

他刚到楼下，就看到了博比。他的轮椅对着门口，好像一直在等待。博比整张脸都亮了，巴基看到他的微笑，松了一口气的同时，心头泛起奇异的苦涩感。他不知道他还能不能再看到这样的神情。

斯特林双手抱在胸前，好像他已经受够了巴基，米奇则深吸了一口烟。

“也他妈是时候了，孩子，”博比说，推着轮椅上前迎接巴基，“我担心死了。快过来。”

巴基给了博比一个感激的微笑，俯身和博比拥抱：“抱歉。我不是故意让你担心的，博比。“

“别再搞事了，听到没？“博比厉声道。

巴基点头，看了看米奇和斯特林。

“那到底怎么回事？这次别卖关子了。“斯特林说。

巴基站直了，双手插进夹克口袋，闭上双眼。“我是个罪犯。”

“什么？”米奇问。

巴基深吸一口气，继续说下去：“我本来该被送上军事法庭，可却被‘荣誉退役’。我的胳膊，我的房子，我的工作——都是由谎言而起。最糟的是，政府……”巴基开始笑了，因为正是他痛斥抗议的政府给了他这些好处。但想到他本该如何赎罪，又是怎么苟活下去的，他又笑不出来了。

“政府把我当什么英雄。甚至还给我发了奖章。但我该去坐牢。”

“你在说什么？”博比质问道，“你做了什么？”

巴基点了点头，想说出来，但话都卡在嗓子眼里。

“巴基，伙计，”米奇丢掉烟，走上前。他捏了捏巴基的肩膀，“不管你感觉自己做错了什么，我们都不在乎。我们是你的朋友。”

“我……”巴基的嗓子哑了，他停了停，低头看着博比，后者推着轮椅向前，来到他和米奇之间。斯特林也走近了。巴基的心脏在颤抖，他知道自己已经濒临崩溃的边缘。

“听着，孩子，”博比说，“好好听我说。不管你在自责什么，我都向你保证，那不能决定你是怎样的人。我很会看人，不管你信不信，我知道你是好人，巴基。我不会改变看法。”

巴基已经无颜面对博比，呜咽声卡在嗓子眼里。斯特林似有所觉，伸出一只手搭在巴基的左肩上，博比则握住了巴基的手。他们都在安慰他，他从没想过会受到这样的对待。他配不上这些。

而他们理应得知真相。他们有权选择与谁交往，隐瞒一切就是夺走了这样的权利。

“我……我杀了人。”趁着彻底丧失勇气前，巴基嗫嚅道。

米奇握住巴基肩膀的手紧了紧，博比捏捏他的手：“在国外？”

巴基点了点头。

“抱歉扫你的兴，兄弟，但那就是他们训练我们的目的啊。”斯特林说，努力调节气氛。

但他的努力失败了，巴基的呜咽声随之而来。

“嘘，没事，没事了，”斯特林有些忐忑，“是谁？平民吗？”

巴基摇头，米奇贴得更近了，按按他的肩膀：“战友？”

巴基又忍不住啜泣一声，他笨拙地点点头。

“啊，真不容易，”博比说，依然紧握着巴基的手，“别为这个自责，孩子，常有的事。”

“他说得对，”斯特林说，声音温柔的出奇，“我们见多了，也知道这事很常见。这很难接受，但你不是坏人，巴基。”

“你想进屋说吗？”米奇建议道。

是个好主意。真的，但巴基都没法抬眼看他们，更别说组织语言了。他已经有点崩溃了。再讲下去，也许他会碎成几瓣，拼都拼不起来。他做不到，至少不能在大庭广众之下。再说，他才刚开了个头，感觉珠穆朗玛峰才刚开了个头。

“今天不行……也许改天吧。我不能……我不能……”

“没关系，你说得够多了。”博比连忙道。

他们都对他点头，以示安抚。

“你从没和别人说过？”米奇小心翼翼地问。

巴基缓缓摇了摇头，抬眼望向米奇。“没有。只有我的长官知道，还有其他高层。但他们掩盖了这事。官方文件说他……他死于敌军手下。但我知道那是假的。”

他最后的话如同乌云般浮在空气中。巴基依然浑身紧绷，等待着他的朋友们有什么改变的话或者迹象。等待着他们无法忍受自己，再也不想和自己有瓜葛。

而博比只是长叹了一口气，再捏了捏巴基的手：“孩子，我知道这让你很痛苦，但这不会改变我们的关系，你懂吗？”

“我也一样，”米奇说，“我还是爱你这个喜怒无常的笨蛋。”

巴基笑了笑。笑声还混着啜泣，但米奇感染力十足的微笑抚慰了他。

“你知道我们都在。”斯特林说，他给了巴基一个短促的拥抱，拍了拍他的背。

“谢了，各位，”巴基说，垂下脑袋，他们给他擦眼睛的时间，重整精神。

“史蒂夫知道吗？”博比突然问。

巴基的视线又落在了地上。“不……我没能说出来。而且，我们，呃……我们分手了。”

“噢操，兄弟，”米奇哀叹道，“为什么？”

“我不知道，我是说，好吧，我知道，”巴基叹了口气，“他说每当他试图了解我，我都会退缩。”

“这倒不假，”米奇说，做了个“无意冒犯”的手势，“你确实喜欢保守秘密，巴基。我们第一次见面时，我还以为你是个缉毒警察。”

斯特林笑了：“我也有印象！当时我和博比拼命在找你是警察的线索，因为米奇说你是卧底。”

巴基这次真的笑了：“啊，拜托，我没那么神秘。”

“倒还真有点，”博比眯起眼睛看他，“你很适合当间谍。”

巴基翻了个白眼：“好吧好吧，可我既不是间谍，也不是缉毒警察。我只是……这玩意太难说出口了。”

“对，我们知道，”斯特林说，“这就是互助小组的意义所在了，对吗？”

巴基发了句牢骚。

“你说什么？”博比厉声道，“你劝我去看医生时可不是这样的。”

“但我去了互助小组，而你没去看医生。”

“就算去了小组，不也没用吗，”博比反驳道，“你都去一年了，今天才第一次说出这事。你在那边干嘛？走过场吗。别和我说什么要使用我的权益，你都没好好利用你自己的。”

有时候他绝不可能吵赢博比，尤其对方还是占理的那方。

“好吧，好吧。”巴基说，只能安抚博比，免得他又开始上纲上线。

“很好，”博比说，“也许等你在小组发过言，你就能和史蒂夫谈谈了。”

博比这么说，但这话就好像他还能再找回来一块随手丢在酒吧的钻石一样。没有什么余地。史蒂夫那样的人一生只有一次机会，而巴基已经糟蹋了。

但他没力气反驳，所以只是叹了口气，道：“是啊，也许吧。”

尽管和史蒂夫的分手草率又糟糕，和朋友们谈过后，巴基还是感觉轻松了一点，好像丢掉了不少包袱。他的心理枷锁还在，但不再紧紧锁住他了。

米奇的眼里闪着好奇的光芒，好像有话想说。

“什么？”巴基谨慎地问。

“所以说，”米奇说，瞥了瞥旁边两人，“你有稳定的工资？”

巴基埋怨了句什么，抬头望向晴朗的蓝天，他的朋友们在一旁偷笑：“是啊。”

“该死，兄弟，”斯特林说，“你知道以你挣的钱，在公园坡或者布鲁克林高地找个不错的房子肯定不在话下。”

巴基摇了摇头：“我不想住在那里。我喜欢这里。”

他们看他的眼神仿佛他得了失心疯。

博比皱起眉：“也许你只是感觉你不配住在别的地方。”

“怎么，你成了我的心理治疗师了？”巴基厉声道。

“别嫌我这话直，巴基，”米奇说，“我不懂你为什么想住在这儿。也许你真的喜欢蟑螂和排泄物的味道。那无所谓，伙计。我不在乎。但问题是，现在大家都知道你和史蒂夫的关系，又知道你赚钱不少，你就不能待在这儿了。有人会来找事。你不想惹上这些麻烦。”

仅仅想到——想到有人动了打劫或者招惹自己的念头，因为他的工作或者他和史蒂夫的关系——巴基就开始生气了。他有点想让那些想找事的混蛋们现在就送上门来。

“我不会走的，”巴基直言，“这是我的街区，我的楼房，我的公寓和个人用品也在这儿。如果你们哪位有意见，尽管说。”

他的朋友们交换了一个“拿他没办法”的表情。

米奇耸耸肩：“你这个疯狂的混蛋，但你也是我的朋友……我很高兴你想留下来。”

斯特林摇了摇头：“我对这事没意见，兄弟。我只是希望你哪天能改变主意。如果你住在好点的地方，我们也可以去看你。”

“还有好吃的。”米奇补充。

斯特林和博比附和着点头。

“说到吃的，”博比说，“今天是周五。”

他们互相看了看，露出微笑。

“去教堂吃午饭？”巴基问。

“出发吧！”米奇说。

他们往两个街区外的教堂走去。

 

*

 

他无从得知是谁先来通风报信的，或者具体说了些什么，但肯定有什么不对，因为周一巴基来到VA，达琳和大卫照常和他打招呼。

没人提起史蒂夫或者巴基真正的工作。达琳还关切地说他迟到了。一切如常，巴基无比感激他们这么做，不管出于什么原因。

第二天是互助小组日，巴基照旧参加。他坐在后面，他的老位子，但这次他不安极了，等待大家落座时，忍不住不停看表。巴基前一晚彻夜未眠，纠结着到底要不要在这里倾诉一切。

他有相应的福利，不管是通过工作还是VA，他都可以去寻求私人心理医生的帮助。但只是想到要在一位完全的陌生人展露内心，巴基就想逃跑了。

互助小组一如往常，进程平稳。小组的主持人，鲍勃，是大家的最爱。他秃顶，大胡子，眼神温和，就像邋遢版的圣诞老人。鲍勃轻松随意的风格和真诚的建议让每个人都放心自在。

巴基从一年前开始定期光顾鲍勃的创伤治疗小组。他话不多，但大家都认识他。更重要的是，他也都认识他们。巴基从没听过有人在小组外碎嘴，而等小组活动结束后，每个人也都会照常面对大家。

若说哪里最适合倾诉他的感受，那肯定是互助小组了。

所以他等待着，听着鲍勃询问今天有没有人想发言。

巴基四下张望，等待着谁先举手。但好像命运已经和他的朋友们串通一气；鲍勃提问后只有一片寂静。

巴基的指甲陷进掌心，他清了清嗓子，引起大家的注意

“巴基？”鲍勃说道，“你想说什么吗？”

所有的人都转向了他，有些人面色讶异。他只好让自己把目光聚焦在鲍勃友好的脸上。巴基忽略了房间里的其他人，开始和鲍勃对话。

“是的。”

“很棒，巴基，”鲍勃微笑道，“我很高兴。请你畅所欲言吧。”

巴基点了点头，咬住下嘴唇，开始整理思绪。一张熟悉的脸浮现在他脑海中，随之而来还有深重的愧疚感。

“我呃……我搞砸了，”他的声音在发抖，“我全搞砸了。”

巴基身体微微前倾，只觉得想吐，夜夜侵扰他的那张脸又开始在他眼前浮动。他有那么多想说的，可大部分细节都不能在创伤小组分享。他们有保密守则。但日夜侵蚀他良心的正是那些细节。

“我本该对某人负责……可我让他们失望了，”他说了出来，努力忍住啜泣，“而且我也无法补偿他们了。永远不能。”

“巴基，我很遗憾你遇到了这样的事，”鲍勃安慰他，声音令人作呕，“我们讨论过自责。自责又是如何转变为自厌和自我憎恨。所以我很高兴你迈出了第一步，谈论你的感受。这需要很大勇气。”

意外于这样的表扬，巴基心中升腾起一股怒气。这让他想到了那块奖章。“你为什么夸我？你都不知道我做过什么！”

鲍勃抬了抬头：“你说得对，我不知道。很遗憾，你无法改变过去。你只能面对当下，消化自己的内疚，这样才能好起来。”

挫败感和想要尖叫的欲望推挤着巴基站了起来：“你不懂。我真的做错了！我做了很可怕的事，而你却在那儿拍我的背，好像说出我感觉有多糟就会改变什么一样！”

鲍勃显然深吸了一口气：“巴基，拜托，坐下。让我解释。我明白谈论你的感受不会改变已发生的事。但我想告诉你，我欣赏你今天发言的勇气。”

他的怒气值瞬间飙升，巴基吼道：“你错了！”

“我知道这很难，也知道你很内疚。这很正常，而且也不容易克服。”

巴基笑了，笑声在自己耳中听来也尖利又阴沉。“内疚这个词完全没法形容我在经历的一切。我不该在这儿！而你还在告诉我没关系。我应该好起来？好吧，怎么可能没关系，而我也当然不配好起来。”

房间一下子变得无比狭小。他无法讲述自己到底做了些什么，在这个无法告解罪孽的地方谈这些是徒劳的。他感觉呼吸困难，喘不上气了。他得走了。

鲍勃还在喊他的名字，但巴基已经冲出了门，一路狂奔。

 

*

 

他忘记了时间，不知过了多久，他才恍然发现自己正站在曼哈顿天际线与东河的交界处。他在布鲁克林高地步道，但他不记得自己是怎么过来的。他只能想起在小组上对鲍勃大喊。妈的他到底在想什么？

本来不该这样的。他练习过如何发言，还告诫自己讲话时要保持镇定，不该这样的。

巴基双手捂住脸，抹掉斑斑泪痕。等到视线重归清晰，他望着河对面的城市天际线，寻找着那个大大的“STARK”标志。从这个角度看去，那个logo被公园大道423号大厦挡住了一半。他想着史蒂夫今天是在那里还是在家。

巴基转过身，又想到史蒂夫家近在咫尺，就在两个街区外。他也有可能在新泽西，但无论如何，他们之间的鸿沟已经太大了。

巴基深深叹了一口气，转身离开公园。

 

*

 

回家的路上，巴基回忆着自己的所作所为，窘迫渐渐转为羞耻。鲍勃只是想帮忙；那是他的工作。想要发言的是巴基，而鲍勃想要安抚他时，巴基又用怒吼回应他。他不确定自己还有没有脸回VA。他肯定不能再领导抗议活动了。他该怎么帮助别人争取VA权益，毕竟连他自己都没法适当利用那里的服务？巴基转过街角，感觉自己是个彻底的废物。

他缓步走在院子的小道上，试图想出他该怎么躲开朋友的询问。没人会讨论小组发生了什么，但巴基一路冲出来可被不少人看到了。他知道消息传得很快。

也许搬走是个好主意。搬去皇后区之类的地方，那儿没什么公交或者地铁。他不会再看到自己辜负的那些人了。

他越走越近，害怕面对朋友的心情渐渐变为恐慌。

院子里站着四个人。有一个比另外三个高大许多，他还有一头金发。

巴基闭了闭眼，心中哀叹。上帝恨他。史蒂夫偏偏要选今天过来，这最糟的一天。

他僵硬地往前走，大脑飞快转动。他是该照常招呼，假装什么都没发生吗？他不觉得自己还有装模做样的力气。但如果他直接跑向家，无视他们所有人，又会显得很小心眼，好像他对史蒂夫怀恨在心似的。而不是这样。巴基完全理解史蒂夫为什么抛弃他。他搞砸了，也配不上这么真诚善良的人。他甚至配不上他朋友们对他的无条件支持。

他是个满口谎言的刽子手。

他走得更近了，看到他们在说说笑笑，好像一切都很美好。好像生活中只有阳光和彩虹，没有战争，也没有人在战场上炸死或是被班长杀死。愤怒的泪水涌出眼眶，巴基甚至没工夫擦擦眼泪，他看到了博比看史蒂夫的样子。

博比，少了两条腿，脊柱扭曲变形的博比，正和米奇笑得开心。该死的米奇，连撒尿的地方都没有，也没有工作可以自救的米奇。就算他有工作，他还得解释自己为什么需要块安静的地方，以备恐慌发作时急用，还要解释他的毒瘾。斯特林也在一同微笑，好像他会记住史蒂夫那堆屁话似的。斯特林，总是忘记自己为什么忘事的斯特林。也许那就是他为什么那么开心，因为他忘了为什么会不开心。

“巴基？嘿，怎么了？”博比在问他。

“巴基！”米奇喊道。

泪眼朦胧的巴基几乎看不清他们的脸。操，他在哭，当着史蒂夫和他们的面，在大庭广众之下。

简直是闹剧。

他冲过这些人，飞快地闯进大楼，三步并作两步迈上台阶，来到门前。他转了好几次钥匙，才打开门。他关门，锁门，背靠家门滑落在地，无声地哭泣着。

敲门声吓到了他。

“巴基？”史蒂夫问道。

噢，太棒了。他的完美前男友又是如此完美，而这只让巴基想到自己有多糟糕。他的眼泪开始哗哗流淌。巴基知道那道一直被锁住的阀门又打开了，他止不住眼泪了。

“我只想确定你没事，”史蒂夫小心翼翼地说，“你看上去很难过。如果有什么我能——”

“你为什么在这儿？”巴基打断了他。

“我发誓，我没有跟踪你，或者想骚扰你。我在去VA的路上，我也知道你在参加互助小组，所以我觉得这是个看望朋友的好机会，”史蒂夫紧张地说，“我真的很喜欢你的朋友们，他们也说就算我们不约会了，也别断了来往。”

“猜到了。”巴基嘟囔道。

“巴基，我能……我能进来吗？”

巴基摇了摇头。他是个废物，但是无所谓了。他今晚就要离开了，这也许是他和史蒂夫最后一次见面了。那个自我厌弃的声音告诉他这是完美的离别，让他完美的前男友彻底看清他是怎样的人。

他挣扎着站起身，打开门，毫不掩饰地看着史蒂夫，把那张不堪的脸完全展露在他面前。

史蒂夫的脸色变了。关切和同情的神情让巴基想要藏起来。但他只是往后退了几步，让史蒂夫走进来。

“出了什么事？”史蒂夫问，“和我们有关吗？还是小组上出了什么事？”

“是啊。”

史蒂夫皱起眉：“到底是哪个？”

巴基哼了一声：“都一样。我在逃避。你说的，不是吗？”

史蒂夫既没点头也没作答，他只是看着巴基。

“好吧，你说得对，”巴基叹了口气，“我藏了太久，都不知道该怎么说了。”

史蒂夫靠近了一点，他的泪腺又开始运作了，巴基甚至没去擦脸。

“说什么，巴基？”史蒂夫温柔地问。

巴基摊开手：“为什么我不配花自己的工资。我也配不上这份工作。我不知道为什么他们选我参加那个老兵网络安全项目，给我一条价值二十万的胳膊。大概是因为军队给了我一块我他妈不该得到的奖章。我应该去坐牢！可他们做了什么？一次又一次地奖励我。”

史蒂夫缓缓向他靠近，巴基躲都没躲。他环顾四周，将破烂的墙壁和脏兮兮的窗户尽收眼底，带着哭腔冷笑一声。

“你想知道我为什么住在这儿吗？因为政府不让我为我做过的事负责。所以我要自己来做。我杀了一个人，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫脸上浮现出痛苦的神情。巴基继续滔滔不绝。

“他的名字是威廉·K·弗瑞斯特二等兵。我们叫他比尔。他是个孩子，19岁，来自堪萨斯市，密苏里州。他喜欢重金属音乐和篮球，他打算服役完去读大学。”

史蒂夫捂住了嘴，接着很快靠了过来。巴基不做反抗，让史蒂夫把他紧紧抱在胸前。史蒂夫的双臂和他的盾牌一样强壮又倔强，同样有安全感。

“我是他的班长。他信任我。我们本该去搜查暴动者的一间屋子，他们在那里制造炸弹。我们做好了计划。我们也事先考察过，但这次进去，里面很暗，敌人比我们想的多很多，场面一片混乱。所谓的夜视镜在交火时屁用没有。我只能看到一连串闪光，像爆竹一样。四面八方都是。”

他把脸埋进史蒂夫的肩头，指甲陷进史蒂夫的后背。史蒂夫等待着他，既不催促，也不说话。

巴基颤抖地吸了一口气，逼着自己继续：“我进门前嘱咐过我的人，尤其是新人，别跑太远。但比尔……我觉得他可能太害怕了，因为他开始到处乱跑，到处开枪。他撞上了我的枪口。他本来不该在那儿。”

他说完了，但巴基还能听到他的尖叫声，闻到火药和血的味道。他能看到比尔脖子上那个大洞，以及他被自己的鲜血呛到的声音，他死在巴基怀里。

“对不起。”他一遍又一遍重复，和那晚一样。

接着巴基感觉到史蒂夫低下头，鼻子蹭着巴基的脑袋。那段记忆暂且远去了，徒留罪恶感和羞耻感。

“我本该上军事法庭什么的，”巴基说，“但军队掩盖了一切。”

“巴基，我很抱歉。”史蒂夫轻声道，把他抱得更紧了。

史蒂夫竟然还没有放开他，竟然在他告解一切后还那样抱着他。巴基的呜咽声更响了。为什么没人生他的气？

他抓着史蒂夫的背，绝望地想要激起对方的怒气，但史蒂夫只是收紧了胳膊。巴基心中什么东西破碎了，他软绵绵，沉甸甸地往下坠。史蒂夫站得很稳，他轻松捞起巴基的身体，支撑住他。

巴基开始源源不断地说话，说出他从未承认过，就连对自己也没说过的话。和泪水一样，他也止不住自己的话头。

“我欺骗自己这样就可以补偿他，这样生活就可以。我告诉自己以他的名义把我的工资的绝大多数捐出去就是对他的致敬，是在弥补我的所作所为。但这样很蠢。我不管做什么，都不足以弥补他。他死了。比尔死了。我杀了他。”

史蒂夫没有说“没关系”或者“没事”或是“别自责了”。他只是抱着他。

巴基说不出话了，但他还有眼泪。他继续靠在史蒂夫的胸口哭泣，直到眼泪也流干了。

缓过来之后，他几乎不敢看史蒂夫。他以为会看到对方怜悯和遗憾的表情，但那双蓝眼睛中只有悲伤。

史蒂夫拨开黏在巴基脸上的一撮头发，如此温柔又亲昵，巴基差点儿又要崩溃了。但他撑住了。

他终于下定了决心。他已经哭够了。而且这样无比自私。比尔已经死了，为他落泪也不能挽回一切。他不过是在为自己流泪。巴基让自己在史蒂夫的怀抱中站直。

“天哪，对不起，”他说，抽身离开，“我想你现在该明白我为什么从不提过去了。”

“我很高兴你告诉我。”史蒂夫说，缓缓抽回圈在巴基背后的手。

巴基顿时开始想念对方的触碰。他很想再靠进史蒂夫怀中，让他抱着他，但他不确定他的“安慰前男友”份额是不是已经用光了。

史蒂夫似乎也同样不确定。“我还是那句话，巴基。不管你有什么需要，都可以打给我。还有，不管你想说些什么，我都在。”

巴基不可置信地笑了：“你他妈简直太不真实了，你知道吗？谁想听前男友倒苦水？”

“我。”史蒂夫说。

巴基摇了摇头，拨了拨自己乱七八糟的头发。“我肯定一团糟。”

史蒂夫微微一笑：“有点。但你还是很可爱。”

这句夸奖很意外，让他忍不住笑了。他的心情依然沉重，但心中的包袱比以前轻多了。

“你吃饭了吗？”史蒂夫往厨房那边走去。

巴基看着他沾湿纸巾，再递给他。

“没，有一会儿没吃了。”巴基说，擦了擦脸。湿纸巾很凉，但贴在巴基温暖的皮肤上感觉很棒。他脸上至少有一个钟头的泪痕和鼻涕。

巴基团起纸巾，丢进垃圾桶。“谢了。”

史蒂夫回以微笑：“中餐？”

“你请客？”巴基扬起眉毛问。

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“当然。”

“你甩了我。”巴基怀疑地问，因为说真的，史蒂夫在干嘛？

史蒂夫叹了口气：“你说得对。我大概该给你空间。那我走吧。”

他走出厨房，巴基上前一步拦住他。“我没说要你走。”

史蒂夫探寻的目光让巴基的心跳砰砰作响。他不知道史蒂夫能不能听到；巴基自己听得一清二楚。

“你想要什么，巴基？”史蒂夫皱起眉，“你又在给我矛盾的信息了。”

“我想……”巴基顿了顿，心中七上八下。

对史蒂夫承认他的真实想法就好像背着降落伞站在大峡谷边缘。他面对着什么惊险奇幻的东西。他既可以俯冲下去，相信史蒂夫会接住他，也可以选择独自驻足悬崖边。

巴基决定往崖边走去，他往前迈了一步。他抬起手，搂住了史蒂夫宽阔的双肩。史蒂夫脸上的神情混杂着希望和踌躇和畏惧，他的手僵硬地放在身边，好像他不敢触碰巴基。而那完全难以接受。

“我想和你说话。”

史蒂夫的嘴角浮现出一抹笑，巴基感觉备受鼓舞。他靠得更近了，用金属手牵起史蒂夫的一只手，让他环住自己的腰。

史蒂夫很快会意，双手搂住巴基。

感觉很好。感觉很对。巴基叹了口气：“我想告诉你我简单又愚蠢，薪酬过高的工作。”

史蒂夫微笑。

“我还想和你讲讲我的诗，”巴基说，他的声音发着抖，“也许再读几首给你听。尤其是那些写你的诗。”

史蒂夫脸上泛起的红晕太他妈可爱了，巴基想要吻他。但他们大概还没到这一步。他也不知道现在是哪一步，所以他继续说。这是最难的一部分。

“我想告诉你我在巴格拉姆的小队。和你讲讲他们所有人。活着和逝去的。我想告诉你我是怎么丢掉我的胳膊的。”

史蒂夫俯身，额头与巴基的相抵，长声叹息。这时候和他对视就要斗鸡眼了，所以巴基闭上眼，感受着史蒂夫与他肌肤相贴时传来的温暖。

“我想和你说说我的家人，”他呢喃道，“我妈妈，我爸爸，我不小的妹妹，贝卡，她现在对我相当，相当生气。”

“我很乐意。”史蒂夫轻声道。

巴基叹道：“我想我的意思是……我真的很想让你了解我，史蒂夫。”

“我也很想。”史蒂夫呼出一口气。

他们久久这样站着，沉浸此刻，直到巴基缓缓后撤。“好吧，那我开始吧。从今晚开始。我说，如果你愿意。你分手也是有原因的。”

“噢，我会留宿，”史蒂夫说，他的眼睛明亮，泛着水光，“可以吗？”

“太可以了，”巴基说，忍不住微笑了，“现在，去买中餐吧。黑胡椒牛排，麻烦再多加一份蛋卷。”

“收到。”

史蒂夫容光焕发的脸太夺目，巴基不得不移开视线。

那个阴魂不散的声音还在念叨，说他配不上这样的人用这种眼神看他。但今晚他要无视那个声音，尝试点新东西。也许他会粉身碎骨或是燃烧殆尽，但他也很可能会学会飞翔。

不管怎样，巴基都打算迈向崖边，自由坠落。

 

*

 

除了吃饭和看电视，他们聊了整晚的天。话题时而严肃时而蠢笨，虽然有些事情巴基还是说不出口。

但史蒂夫一直在说罗马不是一天建成的，而且他们已经说了比认识以来还要多的话。

黎明时分，他们睡着了，脸对着脸。

史蒂夫的手机震动了好几次，巴基差点没把它扔出房间。但史蒂夫及时捡起了手机，关了机。他凑过来，巴基也贴了上去。

他们被敲门声吵醒了。

史蒂夫警觉地跳下了床，他的头发四处支愣。

“谁？”巴基喊道。

“你们的朋友，混蛋！”斯特林隔着门说，“我们只是看看你们还活着吗。”

巴基呻吟一声，睁开一只眼。史蒂夫傻笑着看着他。

“我们活着吗？”巴基问。

“我想是的，”史蒂夫说，“但肯定有什么东西爬进你嘴里，死在里面了。”

“操。”巴基说，笑着往史蒂夫脸上扔了个枕头。

史蒂夫微笑着接住枕头。

“他们活着，博比，”米奇喊道，“我听到他们的笑声了。”

“告诉博比我们很好，等会儿下来。”巴基喊道。

“嗯，好。这是不是代表你们复合了？”米奇问。

巴基翻了个白眼，吼道：“与你无关，米奇！”而史蒂夫同时喊了句“对！”

“没错，博比，他们又好上了！”米奇喊道。

巴基瞪着史蒂夫，听到米奇和斯特林下楼的声音。楼下的金属门合上了，史蒂夫一下子变得不安了。

“我是说，如果你愿意。”史蒂夫说。

“如果我愿意？你甩了我，”巴基说，“你是说你想再试一次吗？”

史蒂夫点了点头：“对，我想和你约会。也许做男朋友有点太过了，太早了。你明显还有心事，但我也一样。”

“是吗？”巴基问。

史蒂夫紧张地拨弄着被子。“你还有很多不了解我的地方，有些历史书上没写的事。也许我是有点伪君子。我也算不上坦诚。我觉得约会对我们两个都有好处。”

仿佛一道光射入心田，巴基渐渐意识到他真的还有和史蒂夫的第二次机会。他让心里的那个冷嘲热讽的声音住嘴，勾了勾手指让史蒂夫过来。

“这算同意吗？”史蒂夫说，笑着凑了过来。

巴基迎上前。

“是。”他抵着对方的嘴唇说道。

 


	6. 感觉我可以冲破一切，从未如此强大

史蒂夫填完最后一张登记表，锁好档案柜，最后一次刷卡出门。

“谢谢，史蒂夫，”达琳的微笑略带感伤，“我们以后可能没机会见面了。”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“放心。我还会过来的。这里还是我最爱的VA。而且我们在一起了，串门的好借口。”

达琳的脸瞬间亮了：“那好吧，期待你再来。你和你的朋友们所做的事真的意义重大。我为你骄傲。”

史蒂夫深为动容，他和达琳拥抱。

她拍了拍他的胳膊，两人分开时，她的眼眶湿了。

史蒂夫最后望了一眼前台。这六个月里，那儿成了他的志愿服务站。

他也没走太远。新的Vetted布鲁克林分站——给那些非荣誉退役的老兵准备的服务中心——就在一个街区外。

那将成为纽约市的三个服务中心之一，由史塔克基金会新设立的退役士兵服务科赞助。Vetted中心旨在配合当地的VA、医院、社会服务部门、地产中介和就业指导部门，帮助退役老兵回归正常生活，也为那些VA系统无法帮助的老兵们伸出援手。

史蒂夫是布鲁克林分站的董事长，过去几个月里，他一直忙着招聘并培训二十多位新员工。一周后就是开业仪式了，还有很多事情要做。

史蒂夫刚在VA的等候室坐下，他的手机就响了。他看到上面的名字，笑了。

“山姆，怎么了？”

“看看你的进展，”山姆说，“一切正常？”

“对，”史蒂夫说，“他们很激动，所以别迟到了。”

“噢我们不会迟到。不过，呃，希望你别介意，我去更改了预定。”

史蒂夫皱起眉：“为什么？那家店怎么了？”

“不是，伙计。你知道我喜欢那家店。只是还有几个人要来。”

“山姆……”

“嘿，我也努力过，”山姆叹了口气，“就是这样了。”

史蒂夫闭了闭眼：“好吧。那我来提醒巴基。”

“情务必，”山姆说，“我知道他很情绪化，尤其托尼也在。”

“托尼也来！”史蒂夫喊出声来，“我还以为你说的是克林特，或者索尔、简和达西。”

“他们也要来……基本上所有人都来。噢，注意时间，该出发了。”

“山姆！”

“怎么了？”巴基的声音响起，把史蒂夫吓了一跳。

“呃，好吧，”史蒂夫说，“似乎计划有变。我们要和我的队友全员吃饭，还有他们的朋友。”

“噢，哇哦……等等，包括托尼？”巴基问道，脸色不快。

“你得给他机会，巴克。你会喜欢上他的。”史蒂夫站起身，问候他的男朋友。

该换个话题了。今晚大概很难熬。他捧住巴基的脸颊，在他唇上印下一个又软又甜的吻。

巴基哼了一声，暂时没说什么。

他的互助小组刚刚结束，人群涌了出来，聚在前台旁。

小组的主持人，鲍勃，走了过来。史蒂夫对他微笑。

鲍勃伸出手：“罗杰斯队长……”

“我说过，叫‘史蒂夫’就好。”

鲍勃摇了摇头：“嗯，史蒂夫。听我说，我也和巴基说过，但我想亲自感谢你们二位上周在国会的发言。那对我，对很多人都意义重大。”

史蒂夫只能点头：“我很荣幸代表老兵讲话。”

鲍勃点点头：“所以你有没有去朗达的新创伤小组？”

“呃……”史蒂夫的视线移向巴基，后者满怀期待地望着他，“还没，但我打算去。”

“第一步是最难的，”鲍勃的微笑，“平易近人，而且小组规模小，又很低调。我不记得我提过没，但他们每周三碰头。”

“对，周三。”史蒂夫说，为翘掉了上一次会面默默自责。

“我会继续做他的工作。”巴基说，靠在了史蒂夫身上。

鲍勃轻声笑道：“那就好。”他拍了拍巴基的背。“好了，那我们下周见，别忘了作业。”

“老天，别催我，”巴基说着，翻了个白眼，“我不会忘了的。”

“我会再问你的。”鲍勃指着巴基道。

“那是什么？”鲍勃走开了，史蒂夫问道。

“他给我布置了作业。”巴基叹了口气。

史蒂夫扬起眉毛：“什么作业？”

巴基蹙起眉：“那种让我和家人共进晚餐的作业？他觉得既然我们已经可以打电话，是时候更进一步了。另外，我妈妈也一直吵着要看我住在哪儿，还想见你。但你要是觉得太早了也没关系。我可以去找家饭店什么的。”

他看起来很紧张。

史蒂夫搂住巴基的腰，把他拉近。“我真的很想见见你的家人，巴克。在我们那儿吃顿晚餐应该很棒。”

巴基松了一口气，双眼亮了：“好啊，好。我在想要不要下周四，我是说，如果你有空。”

“我保证腾出时间。”史蒂夫说。

巴基给了他一个甜蜜的吻：“所以今晚在哪儿聚？那些家伙一直缠着我问。”

“市中心，”史蒂夫说，牵着巴基的手走出门，“我在想，也许我们结束后可以带他们参观大厦。你觉得他们会去吗？”

巴基笑了：“你在开玩笑吗？他们该疯了。”

他们到巴基的老房子楼下，看到米奇，斯特林和博比站在院子里望着他们。他们都面朝街道，似乎一直在等待。米奇新刮过脸，很是帅气，博比穿着史蒂夫从没见过的新T恤，斯特林穿着白色短袖牛津T恤，系着领带，打扮得利落。

史蒂夫和巴基走近了，米奇连拍了好几下博比的胳膊。博比也推推米奇，他在摇头，但脸上笑得灿烂。

“看看这是谁！”米奇喊道，“史蒂夫和巴基在树上，F-U-C-K-”

“米奇！”博比呵斥他。

史蒂夫不知道该往哪儿看了，脸颊发烫，巴基笑了。

“你今晚可不能再做这种傻事了，”博比说，“我们要举止文雅。我们要和很重要的人共进晚餐。”

巴基不以为然：“博比，你太给那些人脸上贴金了。他们和我们一样要吃喝拉撒。他们也是人。”

“嗯……”史蒂夫沉吟着。

“好吧，也许除了索尔，”巴基说，“以及有些时候的班纳……噢，还有幻视。呃……幻视上厕所吗？”

史蒂夫捏了捏鼻梁：“巴基……”

“我在开玩笑，天，别那么正经，史蒂夫。我今晚可不想再忍受你的美国队长假面了，好吗，哥们？”

史蒂夫紧抿着嘴笑了，用他最有耐心的声音说：“那不是假面，巴基。有点隐私才好。我和那些人是同事；他们不需要知道我的所有事。”

“这是暗示我不要在你队友面前谈性爱的意思吗？”巴基问。

“对，”史蒂夫低吼道，“你还记得上次吗？”

巴基坏笑不停。史蒂夫要惹上麻烦了。

“晚餐时需要我们把你们两个分开吗？”斯特林调侃道。

史蒂夫立刻先告状：“他先说的。”

“天，你这个小混蛋。”巴基抱怨道。

“嘿，史蒂夫，”博比说，“听我朋友弗兰克说，他们要撤掉美国队长的征兵海报。是真的吗？”

史蒂夫努力不显得喜形于色：“对，我给他们施了压，再加上威逼，但总算让他们撤掉了。”

博比叹了口气：“我真的很喜欢那些海报，不过我理解你的做法。”

“很高兴你理解，博比，”史蒂夫说，“所以新家怎么样？”

博比翻了个白眼：“我的室友们认真收拾时还不错。”

“你有洁癖，博比，”米奇争辩道，“那是家，又不是博物馆。再说，我们会收拾。”

“只有当你有约会时。”博比嘟囔道。

“那倒是真的，米奇，”斯特林说，“你只有遇上艳遇才会收拾，可我定期洗碗。”

“定期是指一周一次。”博比说。

“看！”米奇突然指向后方。

两辆装了隔热玻璃的雪佛兰车子驶来，大家注视着车子停在路边。

斯特林吹了声长长的口哨：“操，神盾局够有范啊。”

第一辆车的后车门开了，娜塔莎下了车。米奇抽了一口气。

“噢！是……你是……”

娜塔莎伸出手。米奇僵住了，震惊地望着她。但斯特林毫不犹豫地上前一步，握住了她的手。

“罗曼诺夫小姐，很荣幸见到你。”他说着，吻了她的手背。

史蒂夫和巴基交换了一个赞赏的眼神。

娜塔莎微笑道：“我也很荣幸，奈特下士。”

斯特林的眼珠子都快瞪出来了：“你知道我的军衔和名字？”

她笑了：“你的好友之一和一位复仇者同居。对。我知道你是谁。”

很难说这到底是解释还是威胁。史蒂夫觉得两者都有，大概也是为什么斯特林后退了半步。

山姆从第二辆车子下来，米奇高呼道：“噢，靠！猎鹰！”

“米奇，你又不是不知道他们要来。”巴基笑话他。

“我知道，但是他们真的出现了！还有……威尔逊先生，见到你真好。”

“谢了，兄弟，”山姆和他握手，“我也很荣幸，亨德森中士。”

米奇转向巴基，做了个“哇哦”的口型：“他知道我的名字和军衔！”

巴基忍俊不禁。

史蒂夫看着他的队友们对巴基的朋友致以他们应得的敬意，心中满是对他们的骄傲和喜爱。

博比呆滞的目光让史蒂夫回过神来。他清了清嗓子：“我们真的得走了。我们定了晚上六点的位子。”

山姆翻了个白眼：“他们又不会不帮我们留位。”

第二辆车的司机下车，打开了侧门。司机放下一个可供轮椅进入的坡道，博比的嘴张大了。

“噢，天，”博比操纵着轮椅上车，“我没法再坐公交了。我就该这样出行。”

众人在笑声中依次上车。博比、斯特林和山姆一起坐第二辆车，史蒂夫和巴基则决定和米奇与娜塔莎一起坐第一辆车。

史蒂夫和巴基一起上车前，娜塔莎握住了他的胳膊。

“什么？”他问。

她回头瞅了一眼正在和司机做自我介绍的米奇。

“你确定他们准备好了？”她问。

史蒂夫微笑道：“噢，他们准备好了。我只希望你们也是。”

 

*

 

史蒂夫筋疲力尽。他整晚都在留心他的队友和巴基的朋友们之间的互动。他还得在托尼和巴基之间周旋，而巴基时不时用色情暗示来扰乱他。

尽管如此，总的来说，晚餐很成功。也许有点太成功了。他们约定下次再聚，史蒂夫还发现米奇、克林特和娜塔莎有发展成邪恶小团体的苗头。

“我的天，我做了什么？”在回家的路上，他对巴基说。

巴基笑了：“嘿，我都说了他们会很快和你的队友混熟。我是说，除了托尼。”

“我不知道，”史蒂夫说，“托尼和博比似乎还不错。”

“也许是因为博比拍他马屁。有时候我想打那家伙。”

史蒂夫扬起一根眉毛：“我该担心吗？ _我们_ 就是这么开始的。”

巴基撞了撞史蒂夫的肩膀：“不！我绝对不会。”

史蒂夫哼了一声：“嗯哼，不过以防万一，我还是得让你们两个保持距离。”

“我也会那么做的。”巴基说，靠过来啃咬史蒂夫的耳朵。

史蒂夫浑身一阵战栗，他抬头看了眼司机，确保他在看路，而不是看他们。保险起见，他按下了隔板键。

“噢，在车里吗，队长？”巴基色迷迷地瞅他一眼，血肉之手沿着史蒂夫的大腿往上攀爬。

“停。”史蒂夫微笑道。

“你降下了隔板，史蒂薇。怎么了？不想让司机看到我跪下的样子。”巴基说，作势性感地晃了晃身体，让史蒂夫的老二颤了颤。

史蒂夫觉得也许巴基刚刚用了个时兴的梗，但他不确定，他也不打算做什么评论。

巴基的手继续往上，接近史蒂夫的囊袋时，被他把手推开了。

“别在车里，”史蒂夫说，“我按隔板键，是因为你动手动脚，我不想让别人看到。”

“欲盖弥彰。”巴基说，舔了舔嘴唇。

史蒂夫回瞪他的男朋友：“你还叫我变态？”

巴基的金属手叶片的声音让史蒂夫眨了眨眼。他移开视线，挪了挪屁股。

“噢你绝对是变态。”巴基说，用金属手抓住了史蒂夫的裆部。

“巴基！”史蒂夫喘了一口气。

“怎么，史蒂薇？”

“我们就快到家了……就，拜托……”

巴基沉沉叹了一口气，双手都移开了：“好吧。”

巴基的手离开了，史蒂夫忍不住咒骂的冲动，但他是个大男孩了，他可以再等五分钟。不过，车子的确感觉走得很慢。

“噢，我爱这首歌！”巴基突然道。他调大了收音机的音量。

低沉的女声响彻了车厢，巴基跟着唱起来，史蒂夫不禁微笑。他听巴基唱过一次这首歌；巴基很喜欢听八十年代的歌。

看着他在座位上手舞足蹈，双眼亮晶晶，这很有趣。巴基一路走来不容易，而史蒂夫看到他的男朋友这么开心，只有满心的爱和自豪。

他们下了车，巴基抓住史蒂夫的手，还在哼着那首歌。史蒂夫打开了家门，笑着任由巴基催促他赶快进去，又把他抵在墙上。

“噢，你今天想来硬的？”史蒂夫抵着巴基的嘴唇微笑。

“不，只是要吻你。”巴基低声道，接着又给了史蒂夫一个湿热的深吻。

他们分开换气，巴基抬头望着史蒂夫笑，表情微醺。史蒂夫知道巴基今晚滴酒未沾。被如此注视让他既感觉无所不能又自惭形愧。

巴基又哼起了刚刚的旋律，呢喃着：“直到时间尽头。”

“什么？”史蒂夫问。

巴基翻了个白眼。“那首歌，”他开始柔声轻唱，“因为我们相爱从不是错，我们可以走到时间尽头……这就是我们。这就是我想要的。”

“直到时间尽头。”史蒂夫重复道，把巴基脸上的一撮头发拨开。

巴基微笑着，和史蒂夫额头相抵：“现在带我上楼，对我做爱。”

“现在谁在煽情了”史蒂夫咧开嘴道。

“闭嘴，混蛋，”巴基柔声道，“你把气氛都毁了。”


End file.
